¡Volviendo a la acción!
by Namine drawing
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde la derrota de Hawk Moth y los kwamis se despidieron de sus portadores. Marinette y Adrien continuaron con sus vidas normales, sin dirigirse la palabra al saber el secreto de cada uno. ¡Sin embargo, todo se vuelve a iniciar! Esta es la aventura de Mei Dupain-Cheng y Gray Agreste, los nuevos héroes de París. Denle una oportunidad, por favor :
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola queridos lectores, este es mi primer fic de esta nueva serie que acaba de estrenarse este año. Por favor, denle una oportunidad para leer :) Bueno, sin más dilación…¡Disfrutar con el capitulo! :D**_

 _Capitulo 1: El inicio de una vida_

En el aeropuerto de Francia, dos personas salían de la zona de recogida de maletas. Eran dos chicas, una mujer de cabello negro con reflejos azules llegándole por los hombros y unos grandes ojos azul cristalino mientras que la segunda es una joven aproximadamente de quince años, de cabello castaño oscuro peinada con una trenza de lado y grandes ojos amarillos miel.

-Mei, no te alejes mucho de mí.- Dijo la mujer a la joven que se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de cristal que daba a la salida.

-¡Wow, que lindo es París!- La miraba con emoción todos los edificios y calles.-Nunca me he creído que tu vida fue aquí, mama.

-Je je je, eso lo que pasa cuando tienes que viajar a otros países por la moda.- Rió la pelinegra abrazando a su hija.- Pero a partir de hoy nos quedamos a vivir en París.

-Podré terminar mis estudios para ser mi sueño de ser actriz.- Comento Mei mirando a su madre.

-Ya lo eres para mi, querida. ¡Eres la modelo más bella de la diseñadora Dupain- Cheng!

Las dos se acercaron a un taxi diciendo la dirección de la "pastelería de Tom & Sabine", donde también es la casa de la familia Dupain- Cheng. Durante el trayecto, la castaña sacaba fotos a los famosos a los monumentos más conocidos de París mientras que su madre miraba el paisaje recordando sus años de adolescencia. Para su sorpresa las fotos que hacía referencia al alcalde de París, no era su vieja enemiga y compañera de clase sino un hombre de más o menos su edad con el cabello corto plateado y ojos morados.

-Disculpe, señor. ¿Qué con Chloé Bourgeois?- Pregunto la mujer mirando al conductor por el espejo retrovisor.- ¿Es que Sr. André Bourgeois se retiro o algo por el estilo?

-No madame, la heredera de los Bourgeois se comprometió con Eric Lefebvre, un duque de familia Rusa y ahora es nuestro nuevo alcalde de París junto a la familia Bourgeois.- Respondió el taxista mientras conducía.

-Mama, ¿Cuándo iremos a mi nuevo instituto?- Pregunto Mei con los ojos brillantes haciendo reír a la pelinegra.- Tengo que entregar mi matricula y conocer la ubicación.

-Tesoro, no te tienes que preocupar por eso. Ellos te tienen matriculada en su centro, aquí tengo la prueba.- Saca de su bolso un sobre con el sello de matriculada y otra con el logo del instituto.

-¡Gracias mama, eres la mejor del mundo!- Agradeció la castaña abrazando con mucho cariño a su madre, que acto seguido fue correspondido.

-Ya hemos llegado a su destino, madanes.- Informo el hombre parando enfrente de la puerta de la pastelería.- Son 40 euros, por favor.

La oji azul pagaba al conductor mientras que la chica sacaba del maletero las maletas, en ese momento escuchan una campañilla de abrirse una puerta. Las dos se viran encontrándose a dos personas mayores que ellas.

-¡Madre! ¡Padre!- La madre de Mei se acerco a ellos con alegría y se abrazan entre los tres juntos.- ¡Me alegro mucho de volver a verlos!

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo a casa, Marinette!- Dijo Sabine con una gran sonrisa a su hija hasta percatarse de la castaña que estaba detrás de la oji azul.

-Marinette…esa linda niña... ¿es tu hija?-Pregunto Tom incrédulo a lo que Marinette sonrió y atrajo a la mencionada.

-Padre, madre…os presento a Mei Dupain- Cheng. Vuestra nieta…

-¡Mondier! ¡Pero si es idéntica a ti cuando eras joven!- Levanta a la chica con sus grandes brazos haciendo que esta se sonrojara de la vergüenza.- ¡Mi querida nieta, que alegría de verte tan grande!

-A-Abuelo, q-que la gente nos esta m-mirando…

Las dos mujeres se reían ante esta escena de abuelo y nieta en su primer encuentro. Acabo de un rato, la familia entro a la pastelería que parecía pequeña pero por la parte de atrás daba a un pequeño jardín con varias mesas y sombrillas. Sin embargo, Sabine guio a Marinette y a Mei al segundo piso que es la entrada de la casa. La pelinegra miraba todas las salas con una decoración más moderna por causa de la ampliación de la pastelería.

-Aquí está la cocina, a la derecha el baño y en el pequeño pasillo de la izquierda se encuentra nuestra habitación y la tuya, Marinette.- Indico la pelinegra con algunos mechones canosos mirando a su hija para luego dirigirlo hacia Mei con una dulce sonrisa.- Y para mi querida nieta, es la antigua habitación de tu madre. Es el último piso con una pequeña terraza en el tejado.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias abuela!- Agradeció la joven abrazando a Sabine y dándole una beso en la mejilla.- ¡Ahora mismo subiré para colocar mis cosas!

-Veo que Mei es una niña muy obediente.- Comento la abuela mirando a Marinette que miraba a su hija subir rápidamente al tercer piso.- ¿Va a ir a la escuela "Françoise Dupont"?

-Sí, me gustaría que cumpliera su sueño como yo lo hice…- Respondió la oji azul sonriendo mientras se dirigía a su nueva habitación.- Yo también me iré a ordena mis cosas. Nos vemos después, mama.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Mei entró al cuarto con mucho cuidado sorprendida lo grande que era la habitación, comenzando a explorar todo lo que había ahí. Una gran mesa de escritorio al lado de dos maniquís, la cual la castaña comprendía que eran las que su madre usaba para sus diseños, un sofá rosado y negro cerca de un espejo de cuerpo entero y dos grandes armarios blancos. Al subir las primeras escaleras encontró la cama con una almohada enorme en forma de gato negro haciendo juego con el color rosa de las sabanas, hasta que se percata de unas escaleras de barra y por curiosidad subió para donde la dirigía hacia la terraza del tejado.

Mei no tenía palabras para describir las maravillosas vistas de París, su nuevo hogar y nueva vida. En ese instante, escucha un ruido de haberse caído algo hacia el suelo haciendo que la joven fuera a donde provenía el sonido, la cual ella se sorprendió de ver lo que cayó al suelo.

-¿Y estos pendientes? Que lindos…- Dijo la castaña cogiéndolos y mirándolo con más detalle.

Eran dos grandes círculos rojos con cinco puntos negros cada pendiente, parecida a una mariquita. Mei sin pensárselo dos veces los limpio con mucho cuidado de no romperse y se los puso en el lóbulo de sus orejas, en ese instante, lo pendientes comenzaron a brillar mas fuerte impidiendo que viera. Cuando el destello desaparecía poco a poco, la joven mira todo su alrededor por lo sucedido hasta sentir moverse algo o alguien en sus finas manos.

-¿Qué…es esto…?- Se pregunto confusa mirando a una pequeña criatura roja, pequeña con una cabeza grande y cuerpo minúsculo.

La extraña criatura comenzó abrir los ojos con pesadez, mientras que la joven la seguía observando. Se destacaba los ojos azul marino y las pestañas negras de la pequeña criatura, su cuerpo tenía apariencia a una mariquita, dos antenas, un gran punto negro en la frente y dos en los lados de la cabeza, y una cola de tres puntas.

-¿M-Marinette…?- Fue las únicas palabras que dijo la criatura mirando sorprendida a la joven.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Os gusto? ¿Lo continúo o lo dejo? Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews, como una parte para tratar mi manera de escribir :S**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola queridos lectores, he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a los lectores que leyeron el primer capítulo y a los que me dejaron sus maravillosos reviews:**_ _ **Gill o´Teen; Little Barn Owl; lucia-nami 14; Gomitas y Shiion :3**_ _ **Bueno, sin más dilación…¡Disfruta con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: ¡Un encuentro, un sentimiento!**_

-¿M-Marinette…?- Fue las únicas palabras que dijo la criatura mirando sorprendida a la joven.- ¡Marinette, has vuelto!

-¡E-ESTA EXTRAÑA MARIQUITA PUEDE HABLAR!- Grito la joven asustada cayendo de rodillas al suelo. La pequeña criatura miro la cara de la chica, tapándose la boca con sus dos patitas.

-¡Uy, te confundí con mi antigua portadora de mis miraculous!- Se disculpo la pequeña criatura levitando en el aire.

-¿Q-Quién o qué eres?- Pregunto Mei con miedo de que fuera hacer algo.

-No tienes que tenerme miedo. Me llamo Tikki y soy una kwami.

-Yo soy Mei, encantada.- Dijo la oji amarilla más calmada y sonriendo a la criaturita roja.- ¿Qué es una kwami?

-Los kwamis son criaturas pequeñas que ayudan a los humanos a transformarse en superhéroes, mediante unas joyas llamadas como "Miraculous".- Explico Tikki indicándole los pendientes.- Nuestro objetivo es detener a los akumas invada todo París.

-Pero… ¿tengo que hacerlo yo sola?- Pregunto Mei mirando a la criaturita.- No sé si estoy preparada para serlo…

-No soy la única kwami que existe en este mundo, hay más por otros lugares del mundo y poseemos diferentes poderes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Mi poder es la buena suerte, ya que tengo la apariencia de una mariquita. Cuando un akuma ataca, te transformo en Ladybug con los pendientes.- Respondio Tikki mientras que la chica la miraba sorprendida y emoción.- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-¡Por supuesto, Vamos!- Comento la castaña con ilusión, pero el rugido del estomago de la mariquita hizo reírse y mirarla.- Pero antes, tienes que estar energética. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-¡Galletas!

Minutos después de haber comido las galletas que trajo la joven, la pequeña criatura se sentía más energética que antes. Ella le explicaba las cosas que tenía que hacer, como transformarse, incluso le advirtió que ocultase su identidad civil a la gente.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Es hora iniciar la nueva aventura!- Comento Tikki mirando a la castaña.- ¡¿Lista?!

-¡Transformación: Ladybug!- Al decir aquellas palabras, los aretes brillaron haciendo que la pequeña criatura se introdujera dentro del miraculous, causando un destello rojo que rodeaba a la joven.

Los pendientes pasaron de ser negros a rojos con cinco puntos en cada uno, la joven se pasa sus manos enfrente de sus ojos apareciendo un antifaz rojo con puntos negros y luego estira sus brazos en lateral apareciendo unos guantes del mismo estampados. Junto a un apretado minivestido sin mangas, llegando hasta su cuello estilo chino rojo con puntos, alcanzando medio muslo por delante pero por la espalda era más largo y en forma de pico, y debajo unos ajustados pantalones corto de color negro que se podía disimular con las botas altas con tacón del mismo diseño que el vestido y el antifaz.

-¡Wow, que lindo el traje!- Comento Mei mirándose en el espejo completo de su habitación.- ¡Mi pelo está recogido en un coleta con un lazo rojo y dos mechones míos resaltan encima de mi cabeza como dos antenas!

- _¡Eres más linda que la anterior portadora del miraculos!_ \- Dijo Tikki dentro de los aretes.- _Bueno, comencemos a explorar París mientras descubrimos tus habilidades._

La joven asintió con la cabeza y se disponía a salir desde la terraza cuando escucho a su madre llamándola. Mei se detuvo en el paso con la cara pálida, pensando que iba a subir y descubriría su nueva vida de heroína.

-¡Prepárate, que hoy tenemos la fiesta del inicio de clases en la escuela "Françoise Dupont"!- Dijo Marinette desde las escaleras.- es a las 19:30 para saber cual será tu clase y compañeros.

-De acuerdo, mama. ¡En unos minutos bajaré!- Respondió Mei escuchando los pasos de la pelinegra alejándose hasta no escucharlas. Suspira aliviada de no descubrirla.- Lo siento mucho, Tikki. Tendrá que ser para más tarde…

-Tranquila Mei.- En ese momento un aura roja comienza hacer desaparecer el traje hasta que la criatura roja salió de los miraculous volviendo a ser oscuros.- Lo importante es que tienes que cumplir tus deberes, tanto la de tu vida civil como la de Ladybug.

-¡Vamos a prepararnos para la fiesta!

 **O.O.O.O.O.O. _Esa misma tarde, Colegio Françoise Dupont_.O.O.O.O.O.O**

La familia Dupain- Cheng se encontraban en la entrada, donde se encontraba el Director para recibirlos. La castaña se sentía nervios, nueva escuela, nuevas amistades, profesores…lo típico de una estudiante.

-¿Nerviosa por tu nueva clase, cielo?- Pregunto la pelinegra colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hija.

-¿C-Crees que me aceptaran?- Mira a su madre, que le dedicaba una suave sonrisa mientras le acariciaba su cabello suelto.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo que tu hasta que conocí a mi mejor amiga.

Tras esta respuesta, Mei le sonríe con dulzura para luego mirar la entrada, suspiro profundamente y comenzó acercarse al directo junto con su madre. Al estar enfrente del hombre, quien les saludo estrechando la mano y les dio paso para entrar a la fiesta, en ese momento llamo la atención de una mujer.

-¿Marinette?- La nombrada dirigió sus ojos azul cristalino hacía la dueña de la voz, quedando sorprendida de quien se trataba.

Una mujer de piel oscura y ojos marrón claro. Tiene el cabello castaño claro que le llega por la mitad de la espalda, haciendo las onduladas las punta rojas. Vestía una camisa de manga larga blanca, una falda ajustada a sus piernas de color azul marino y unos zapatos negros con tacón, haciendo verse como una presentadora de televisión.

-¡¿Alya?!- Pregunto incrédula la pelinegra de ver a su mejor amiga y se abrazan mutuamente.- ¡Que alegría me hace verte por aquí!

-¡Lo mismo digo de ti!- La morena mira de cabeza a los pies a la diseñadora.- ¡Has cambiado mucho!

-Tú eres la que ha cambiado mucho. ¡Pareces una auténtica presentadora!

-Ja ja ja, ¡pero si es mi trabajo y profesión! – Dijo Alya riéndose pero se percata de la joven Dupain- Cheng.- ¿Y quién es esta chica tan bella?

-Es mi preciosa modelo e hija, su nombre es Mei.- Presentó Marinette haciendo sonrojar a su hija por el piropo.

-H-Hola señora Alya.

-Encantada de conocerte, puedes llamar Alya o Aly.- Comento la morena con una radiante sonrisa mientras se desplaza a un lado, viendo a una chica de quince años de cabello corto y pelirrojo tirando a café y de ojos castaño oscuro.- Y esta es mi hija, Jasmine.

-Así que tú eres la mejor amiga de mi madre y ex compañera de clase de mi padre.- Dijo Jasmine con una sonrisa y luego se acerca a la oji amarillo tomando su mano.- ¡Ven, te presentaré a nuestros compañeros de clase!

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar con Mei mientras que las dos mujeres seguían hablando de como siguieron con sus vidas, pero un fuerte grito de chicas que miraban a la entrada interrumpieron la conversación de las dos. Sin embargo, para Jasmine y Mei no fue lo mismo. Una avalancha de jóvenes se aproximaba corriendo a la entrada haciendo que las dos chicas se separen, una empujada hacia el fondo mientras que la otra la tiran al suelo.

-¡Es "él"! ¡No hay ninguna duda!- Grito una con emoción.

-¡No puedo creer que venga a esta escuela!- Comento otra sacando fotos a la persona que se encontraba allí.

-¡Como me gustaría se mayor para ser su novia!

Mei se sentó mientras se sobaba la cabeza mirando detrás de ella las espaldas de las otras chicas, luego se miro el vestido que le había diseñado su madre para el evento.

-Que desastre…está manchado de tierra.- Suspira la castaña con pesadez hasta que ve una mano enfrente de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, demoiselle?- Pregunto una voz masculina con la mano estirada todavía.

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose con un atractivo chico de piel un poco bronceada, rubio y ojos azules como el mar. Se quedo hipnotizada por los rasgos del aquel joven, sintiendo mariposas en el estomago, sus latidos del corazón eran más rápidos y las mejillas calientes.

-E-Esto…y-yo…sí, s-sí, estoy b-bien.- Tartamudeo Mei ruborizada agarrando la mano del chico y ayudándola a ponerse en pie. En ese contacto, los dos sintieron una pequeña electrocución haciendo que los dos se soltaran de las manos.- M-Muchas gracias por tu a-ayuda, eh…

-Mi nombre es Gray, Gray Agreste.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasará con nuestra querida Mei? ¿Será la Ladybug que esperaba Tikki? :O Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola queridos lectores, he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a los lectores que leyeron capítulo, a los que lo seleccionaron como favorito/seguirlo y a los que me dejaron sus maravillosos reviews:**_ _ **ZairaLeeWay, blackoctubre y Shiion :3**_ _ **Bueno, sin más dilación…¡Disfruta con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3: enamoramiento felino_**

Pasaron los días después de la bienvenida de la escuela para los alumnos, en la que también se reunieron los viejos alumnos de allí, es decir, los padres. En el primer día se iniciaron las clases, todos ya se conocían desde que eran infantiles, excepto Mei que vivía en China por el trabajo de su madre. Pero gracias a Jasmine y su hermano gemelo, Adán, la castaña no se sentía sola.

Sin embargo, la joven Dupain cumplía su vida de heroína por las noches sin ser pillada por las cámaras y presentadoras de las noticias. A partir de esa primera aparición de la heroína, se inicio el rumor de "El regreso de Ladybug" hasta este día.

Esa misma noche en la mansión de la familia Agreste, se encontraba Gray delante de su computadora con la pagina web de un blog que le recomendó su mejor amigo, más conocido como "Ladyblog". El rubio leía la información de la heroína mientras miraba unas fotografías de ella junto a su compañero de lucha, que era un gato negro.

-Es increíble que el nuevo portador de mi miraculous sea como el anterior.- Dijo una pequeña criatura negra y ojos verdes. Su aspecto es igual al de un gato: dos colmillos, orejas de gato, tres bigotes en su cabeza; uno en la frente y dos en los lados; y una pequeña cola.-Buscando a su misteriosa Ladybug.

-¡Que tonterías dices, Plagg!- Exclamo el chico dejando a un lado las fotografías para mirar a la criatura.- ¿Cómo quieres me enamore de una heroína que tiene la misma edad que mi padre?

-Piensa que si estoy despierto, tiene que haber otro kwami despierto.

-Lo dudo. No se sabe si esa persona que salió es Ladybug o es un video falso.

-Quien sabe… ¡a lo mejor te encuentras a la chica que te robara tu corazón!- Comento Plagg riéndose de su portador.

-Ya te lo dije antes, Ladybug no volverá. Con lo cual, no me enamorará, incluso si existiera.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, mocoso.- Le advirtió el kwami felino con un tono más serio- Puede suceder pero no se sabe cuando.

Gray se levanta de su silla acercando a las grandes ventanas de su habitación, se veía la ciudad iluminada por una luna llena, como una perla brillante. El joven suspiro con pesadez y mira el anillo plateado que lleva en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, mientras que la criatura comía un trozo de queso.

-Esta noche es el mejor momento para el nuevo Chat Noir.- Dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa de travesura.- ¡Transformación: Chat Noir!

El anillo cambio de ser plateado a negro y un aire proviniendo del objeto atrajo al mini gato hasta introducirse dentro, apareciendo en el centro del anillo la huella de un gato. Un destello verde rodeo al chico impidiendo ver con claridad, sin embargo, no duro mucho esa gran iluminación hasta llegar a ver al rubio pero muy diferente.

-Soy… ¿un gato?- Se pregunto Gray mirando su aspecto.

Una camiseta sin mangas pegada a su cuerpo color negro con un cascabel dorado entre su cuello y pecho, un pantalón que es larga por una pierna y corta por otra. Tiene un cinturón largo que cuelga como la cola de un gato, guantes con garras en la punta de los dedos y botas del mismo color. Al mirarse en el espejo de su cuarto se percata de las orejas de gato y el antifaz negro, que llegaba a tapar la boca hasta el cuello. Sus ojos con esclerótica de color azul y su cabello se veía algo despeinado, cubriendo sus orejas normales.

-Para ser un gato, no me hace mal este estilo de ninja.- Opinó Gray dándose una vuelta completa enfrente del espejo.- Bueno, es hora de conocer mis habilidades…

- _Recuerda que ahora eres Chat Noir, un héroe. En tu vida civil eres Gray Agreste._ \- Le advirtió Plagg dentro del miraculous.- _Sabes lo que puede…_

-Si…Lo sé, lo sé. No puedo revelar mi verdadera identidad, o de lo contrario estaremos en peligro.- Interrumpió a su kwami.- ¡Relájate y vamos con la acción!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió por la ventana y de un salto subió al tejado de su casa, como un autentico gato. Comenzó a correr por los tejados de las casas y algunas veces saltaba dando una voltereta en el aire, sin hacerse un rasguño pero tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire de la carrera que se hizo desde su hogar.

El oji azul miraba el paisaje iluminado por las farolas de la ciudad, jamás se imagino un paisaje nocturno tan maravilloso. En ese instante, noto una presencia cerca de él pero no veía a nadie hasta que dirigió su mirada al cielo viendo la silueta de una chica volando por encima de su cabeza. La joven no se percata del felino porque estaba muy emocionada de lo que podía hacer, aterrizo en unos tejados más adelante continuando su recorrido dirección a la torre Eiffel.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. _En lo cima de la torre Eiffel_.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

La joven se sentó en el borde con los pies en la gravedad mientras admiraba el paisaje de París. No podía negar que París la enamoró desde que llego de su país, además de las nuevas amistades que tiene en el instituto, especialmente con Jasmine, y su amor platónico, Gray Agreste. El chico más famoso por su voz y sus diseños de ropa, ya que su padre es el modelo más famoso de toda Francia pero él prefiere ser cantante, como fue su madre aunque no la menciona mucho.

-" _¿Qué puedo hacer para que Gray se fije en mi…?_ "- Se preguntaba Mei recordando al rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa dulce.- " _Ojala no fuera tan tímida…_ "

Mientras la castaña seguía en sus pensamientos más profundos, el chico la espiaba escondido detrás de una columna de hierro sin ser visto por la joven. Estaba sorprendido de ver a otra persona que poseía un miraculous, en especial una chica que lucía como la heroína de París. Sentía curiosidad de saber quien esta tras la máscara de mariquita, nervios por no saber que decirle para tener comunicación, tras unos minutos de pensar los nuevos sentimientos que sentía, con valor se acerco sigilosamente hacia ella.

-Parece que no soy el único animalito con poderes.- Dijo Gray haciendo que la oji amarillo se virada con rapidez.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Mei sacando un yo-yo con una cuerda de luz roja y poniendo en posición de combate.- ¡Un paso en falso y te las veras conmigo!

-¡Wow, tranquila lady!- Trato de calmar a la chica poniendo sus manos en significación de paz mientras se ponía más cerca de ella.- Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte. Me llamo Chat Noir.

-Ladybug.- Se presento, volviendo a guardar su arma y mirando al felino.-Siento por haberme puesto de ese modo, pero no sabía si eras una persona poseída por un akuma.

-Si fuera uno de tus enemigos, te habría atacado sin que te percataras.- Comento el rubio arrodillándose con una pierna apoyada en el suelo y toma la mano derecha de Mei, que lo miraba confusa de su acto.- Sin embargo, estoy para proteger y luchar contra el mal. Junto a ti, My lady~.- Beso la mano que sostenía mientras que la heroína se sorprendió, al ver que la estaba seduciendo indirectamente.

En un segundo aparto la mano haciendo que el chico la mirara confundido, pero el ruido de una explosión en el museo del "Grand Palais".

-Un akuma a entrado al ataque…- Dijo Ladybug con seriedad mirando el humo que salía, luego mira al oji azul.- ¡Vamos Chat Noir!

Ladybug salto cayendo a una velocidad como la luz, haciendo que Chat Noir se preocupara de que fuera a herirse pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como la tela larga de su traje en forma de pico las estiraba hacia los lados, pareciendo las alas de una mariquita de verdad.

-No eres la única que se puede desplazar de ese modo.- Sonrió el felino mientras corría hacia el borde y saltar en el aire. Agarro su bastón apareciendo en uno de los laterales una luz laser de color verde, pareciendo un látigo con la que uso para seguir el paso a la chica.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Qué lindo el encuentro de nuestros héroes ¿no? ¿Cómo seguirá esta aventura? :O Sé que muchos os preguntáis que paso con Marinette y Adrien…solo os informare que habrá un flashback basado entre ellos, pero no se sabrá en que capitulo. Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola y feliz navidad queridos lectores, he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Pido disculpas por mi tardanza en este capítulo pero el motivo os lo explicare más tarde (T_T) También, quiero dar mis agradecimientos a los lectores que leyeron capítulo, a los que lo seleccionaron como favorito/seguirlo y a los que me dejaron sus maravillosos reviews:**_ _ **blackoctubrey Shiion :3**_ _ **Bueno, sin más dilación…¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4: la misma historia…_**

La explosión fue causada por un akuma. Un hombre con una desgastada túnica roja, hombreras de plumas negras y un casco grande de metal con forma de la cabeza de un cuervo; En su mano derecha sostenía una vara de madera con dos cabezas esqueléticas colgadas y un cuervo de ojos rojos apoyado en su vara.

- _Corbac obscur, soy Hawkmoth._ \- Dijo una voz en la mente del mencionado. - _Como mago te dale este poder para mostrar a todo París lo que llega hacer la magia. A cambio, deseo que obtengas los miraculous para mí._

-Cuente conmigo, Señor.- Respondió el mago comenzando a lanzar bolas de fuego a su alrededor haciendo que la gente saliera corriendo por el pánico.

Cuando se disponía a lanzar un ataque hacia una persona que se había burlado de él, un aura verde le agarro la muñeca haciendo que la bola de fuego se desviara hacia otro lado. Mosqueado Corbac obscur se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse al causante de su ataque fallido, su sorpresa fue ver a Chat Noir con el bastón usándolo como un látigo pero no se percata de la joven que le dio una patada en la cabeza mientras volaba.

-¡Meow! ¡Un buen golpe, my lady!- Dijo Chat Noir guiñándole un ojo a su compañera.

-No cantemos victoria, Chat Noir.- Ven a Corbac poniéndose de pie rodeándose de un aura negra.- Esto solo acaba de comenzar…

El villano lanzo dos bolas de fuego haciendo que se transformaran en cuervos ardientes y comenzaran a volar alrededor de los dos héroes. Los dos vigilaban a las criaturas que poco a poco iban más rápido, comenzando a sentir calor y ver un poco borroso, por suerte la castaña podía aguantar pero el rubio tosía cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Chat Noir!- Grito la chica preocupada por su nuevo compañero y se percata de que las extrañas criaturas estaban formando un circulo de llamas impidiendo escapar de ahí.

Ladybug sin dudarlo cubrió a su compañero y a ella misma con sus alas del traje, protegiéndose del asfixiante fuego. El joven gato mira a la chica con asombro mientras se recuperaba, jamás se imagino que alguien fuera a protegerlo de esa manera.

-Ladybug…- No tenía palabras para darle las gracias a la heroína que lo miro formando una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-Menos mal que estas recuperando oxigeno.- Respiro con alivio pero luego volvió a mirarlo con seriedad.- ¡El akuma se esconde en la vara del mago!

-Es imposible, no podemos acercarnos a Corbac obscur por su mascota.

-¡Tenemos que buscar un modo de conseguir esa vara! ¿Listo?- Dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa.

-¡Siempre he estado listo!

La heroína se pone en pie y pega un salto hacia arriba dando vueltas con sus alas estiradas a los lados, a lo que se volvió un tornado que hizo desaparecer los dos cuervos rojos junto con el circulo de fuego e impedía al mago atacarlos. Era el turno de Chat para atacarlo, saca del bolsillo de su traje dos pequeños shurikens lanzándolos al enemigo para distraer su atención y acercarse a él con el objetivo de golpearlo, pero no llega hacerlo porque Corbac lo golpea con su arma en el estomago y mandarlo lejos de él mismo.

- **¡Lucky Charm!** \- Grito Ladybug lanzando su yo-yo al cielo usando su superpoder, hasta que le apareció un pañuelo rojo y puntos negros cayendo en su manos.- ¿Qué quieren que haga con esto?

Miraba por toda la zona hasta que se percata de las pistas que le estaba dando su poder, completamente era un plan perfecto.

-Necesito que uses tu superpoder en esas farolas.

-¡Todo por ti, Lady~!- Comento el oji azul coqueteando a la heroína y luego mira al frente.- **¡Cataclysm!**

En su mano se rodeo un aura oscura con la que toco las farolas que había entre los tres, quedando los objetos oxidados y a oscuras. Ladybug sonríe al tener la ocasión de agarrar al cuervo y ponerle el pañuelo de su poder en los ojos del animal impidiendo ver, al igual que Corbac.

-¡Chat Noir, ahora o nunca!- Dijo la oji amarillo mirando al rubio acercándose a ella.- ¡Liberemos ese akuma!

Los dos unieron sus manos como su hubiera un cristal en medio de ellos mientras que con la otra sostenían sus respectivas armas, que luego usaron para romper la vara. En ese instante sale una mariposa negra, la cual los dos jóvenes estiraron sus armas apareciendo alrededor de ellos dos auras, una roja y otra verde.

-¡Es hora de acabar el mal!- Dijeron los dos a la vez haciendo salir un rayo blanco que atrapo el akuma, que poco después cambio de ser negra a blanca.

-¡ **Miraculous Ladybug!** \- Mei lanzo el pañuelo hacia el cielo estrellado, extendiendose un aura roja por toda la zona y volvía todo a la normalidad desde la existencia del akuma.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto el hombre confuso mirando a su entorno.

-¡Bien hecho!- Chocaron sus manos en forma de puño mientras se dedicaban una sonrisa.

-Formamos un gran dúo, ¿no crees gatito?

-No lo niego, pero…me gustaría que fuera algo más.- Comento el gatuno con voz seductora rodeando con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de Ladybug y pegando más sus cuerpos.

La castaña se estaba poniendo tensa cuando veía al rubio bajarse su máscara de su boca y acercar su rostro al suyo, dispuesto a besar sus rosados labios con las ansias de saborearlos. Pero el ruido de un pitido interrumpió la acción del chico y la chica se separo de él sacando su yo-yo.

-¡Me tengo que ir, mi transformación desaparecerá dentro de poco!- Dijo Ladybug lanzando su yo-yo y comenzó a desplazarse por los techos de las casa dejando a Chat Noir mirando por donde se fue la heroína.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Al siguiente, Mei se encontraba en las escaleras que dan a la entrada de la escuela esperando a su mejor amiga que llego en ese momento con su hermano, que siguió su camino dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-¡Tengo una noticia de mi gran idea!- Comento la pelirroja con emoción mientras tomaba su móvil del bolsillo.- Voy hacer un blog de la nueva Ladybug.

-L-La nueva Ladybug…je je je…- Dijo Mei riendo con nerviosismo mientras veía el video que salía el combate de ella y Chat con Corbac obscur.- ¿C-Como conseguiste grabarlo?

-Estaba con mi hermano para ver a mi madre en su trabajo de presentadora en las noticias y…- Explicaba la historia hasta llegar al tema del video y mencionarle el antiguo blog que hizo su madre.- Por eso, quiero hacer uno pero de la actual.

-Parece interesante, ¡te ayudare en la investigación!- Se ofreció la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-¡Por supuesto, todo por mi gran amiga!- Dijo recibiendo un abrazo de su mejor amiga. Pero en su mente lo hacía por otro motivo.- " _No quisiera que descubrieran mi identidad, y mucho menos que mi madre lo supiera. ¡No quiero poner en peligro a mis seres queridos…!_ "

Mientras que dentro de una limusina en dirección a la escuela Françoise Dupont, se encontraba Gray pensando en sus cosas, o mejor dicho, en una persona; La persona que le robo su corazón con solo haberse encontrado una vez.

-" _My lady…juro que haré enamorarte de mí._ "

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 En estos días no podre subir el próximo hasta 2016 porque estoy haciendo un trabajo un poco duro que es para Nochevieja y el 1 de enero estaré casi toooodo el día con mi familia fuera de casa u.u Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y feliz prospero 2016!. Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola y feliz año nuevo queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) quiero dar mis agradecimientos a los lectores que leyeron capítulo, a los que lo seleccionaron como favorito/seguirlo y a los que me dejaron sus maravillosos reviews:**_ _ **blackoctubrey :3**_ _ **Bueno, sin más dilación…¡Disfrutar con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5: Enchanted melody_**

Era la hora de la clase de Literatura con su tutora, Rose, también fue alumna y compañera de clase de Marinette y Adrien. Estaba dando la explicación del cuento de "la pequeña sirena", a lo que muchos chicos no les parecía interesante.

-¿Alguien podría decir por qué la joven sirena consigue romper el encantamiento?- Pregunto la profesora y ve a una chica de cabello rubia con mechas rosas y ojos grises levantar la mano.- Adelante, Helen.

\- ¡Porque el amor es verdadero!

-Exactamente Helen, la bruja puede que tenga su voz pero la sirenita con su propio valor y sentimiento hizo que recuperara su voz, rompiendo el hechizo.

-Pero, ¿Qué otros tipos de hechizos puede causar?- Pregunto un chico de cabello azul y ojos rosados, llamado Jim.

-Puede ser de otras maneras: pociones, libros, hipnotización…Sin embargo, la melodía es la que puede ser más difícil de romper su hechizo, hay dos modos: destruir el objeto o cantar una canción que ayude a entrar en sí.

En ese instante sonó la campana dando finalizada la clase y los alumnos comenzaban a recoger sus materiales para luego ir a la siguiente asignatura, quedando las dos amigas las ultimas en salir.

-Ese hechizo te puede servir para Gray.- Comento la morena mirando a su amiga con picardía.

-¡Q-qué tonterías dices, Jasmine!- Tartamudeo Mei con las mejillas rojas como un tomate mientras se levantaba de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja.- Si hago eso, no sería un amor de verdad.

-Pero te mueres por sus huesos, ¿Quién sabe si puede ser bueno para cumplir tu sueño de estar juntos?

-No sé a quién puede funcionar…Pero yo sé que a "la gran amiga" de él no tendrá esa suerte.- Dijo la joven Dupain mirando delante suya a una chica de cabello rubio cobre y ojos morados abrazando al mencionado como si fuera su novio.

-Gray~, ¿volvemos a casa en mi limusina?- Propuso la chica con voz melosa mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

-Eh…no puedo Zoey.- Negó Gray incomodo y quitando los brazos de la rubia de su cuello.- Tengo ensayo de canto y no sé…

-Oh, ¡Entonces te acompaño y veo como cantas!

-¡Imposible!- Interrumpió un chico moreno de cabello castaño claro y ojos color café, acercándose a los dos rubios.- Después tiene una…entrevista con mi madre y…luego…

-¡Tengo una sesión de foto!- Siguió la excusa del recién llegado y mira a Zoey, que parecía no estar convencida.

La rubia se fue mosqueada dejando a los dos chicos solos, mientras que Mei en sus adentros sonreía victoriosa del rechazo de Agreste. Todo el colegio sabía quién es la chica, Zoey Lefebvre, la hija del alcalde de París y la amiga de la infancia de Gray Agreste, además de ser la enemiga de la castaña por el amor del rubio.

Cuando llegaron al aula de música vieron al profesor con una chica peli naranjada rizado y ojos grises al lado. Los alumnos miraban de pies a cabeza a la joven, ya que nunca la vieron en su clase hasta que el profesor comenzó hablar.

-Alumnos, quiero que conozcáis a una de mis grandes alumnas que acaba de entrar en una de las orquestas juveniles más conocida en París.- Presento a la oji gris que sonreía con tímidez.-Y nos va a tocar una pequeña melodía con el violín, así que os pido que la escuchéis atentamente.

La mencionada se puso en el centro del aula colocándose su violín en el hombro derecho y con la mano sostenía el otro extremo del instrumento, dando así el comienzo de la melodía que estaba tocando. Todos miraban con asombro como lo hacía con mucha agilidad y el ritmo del compas fuera excelente, especialmente para Mei , sentía alegría pero a la vez tristeza sin tener una explicación hasta que escucha los susurros de su kwami dentro de su maletín de clase.

-¿Tikki?- La chica abrió su maletín encontrando a la pequeña criatura roja llorando.

La oji amarilla se comenzó a preocuparse y decidió salir sigilosamente del aula y luego dirigirse al baño de las chicas, comprobando de que no hubiera alguien allí. Al ver que no había peligro, sacó del maletín a Tikki que todavía seguía llorando.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Mei preocupada por su kwami acariciando su cabecita.

-Es que…esa melodía…- Dijo la criaturita roja tratando de detener las lágrimas, pero fue en vano.- Me trae recuerdos…

-¿A qué te refieres, Tikki? – En ese momento, la criaturita mira a los ojos a su portadora.

-Pues...verás…la…- Pero la kwami fue interrumpida por los gritos de los estudiantes haciendo entender que un nuevo akuma amenazaba.- ¡Mei!

-Hora de salvar París.- Comento con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a su pequeña levitando.- ¡Transformación: Ladybug!

Un gran destello rojo ilumino todo el baño haciendo aparecer a la heroína escarlata, al salir de la zona ve a los alumnos huyendo de una chica con un antifaz en forma de mariposa negra, vestida con un vestido griego de color rojo vino siendo rodeada por una niebla negra por la parte inferior. Estaba rodeada por jóvenes que parecían poseídos por un encantamiento.

-¡YO SOY ENCHANTED MELODY, LA FUTURA DIOSA DE LA MUSICA!- Grito la villana con una sonrisa malvada.- ¡Esbirros míos, atrapad a los demás que escaparon!

Los poseídos comenzaron a la captura de los demás mientras que Ladybug buscaba una zona donde esconderse, pero fue encontrada por uno de ellos que comenzó a llamar a su ama y los demás. La heroína se escondió con rapidez en una de las aulas de la segunda planta al ser perseguida, tenía poco tiempo hasta que comenzó a escuchar cómo llegaban los aliados de esté, que golpeaba la puerta. En ese momento, la joven enmascarada sintió sus brazos agarrados y ser levantada desde el aire para luego estar rodeada por unos formados y fuertes brazos de cierto felino negro que la miraba con ojitos de gato inofensivo.

-Bonjour, my lady.- Saludo Chat Noir mientras movía su cola de cinturón con felicidad.

-Chat, ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba…- Un fuerte ruido interrumpió y ven la puerta destrozada como si fuera cortada y entra la villana mirando alrededor.

-¿Dónde está, esbirro?- Pregunto la peli naranjada un poco enojada, no recibió respuesta de él.- ¡ESTÚPIDO!

Hace aparecer un violín negro con grietas moradas, comenzando a tocar una melodía que hizo que el esbirro cayera inconscientemente al suelo y Enchanted Melody salió del aula dejándolo solo. Los dos héroes salieron de su escondite para ver el estado del joven, parecía estar en un sueño profundo.

-Parece muy ruda para acercarse a ella.- Comento Chat Noir poniendo sus brazos en la cintura.- Y más con esos esbirros.

-El akuma se esconde en el violín, por eso consigue controlar la mente de los demás.- Dijo Ladybug con seriedad y saliendo de la sala ocultándose detrás de los muros.- Necesito que distraigas a sus aliados

-Claro...y que haga volar a un gato, ¡eso es normal de ver en la vida!- Comento con sarcasmo el rubio.

La heroína sin pensarlo dos veces, usó su superpoder apareciendo una pequeña caja de música en sus manos. Mientras que la castaña buscaba pistas para vencer a la villana, el joven felino distraía a los esbirros que se alejaban de la diosa de la música.

Esa era la oportunidad de ladybug para acercarse y lanzar la cajita hacia las cuerdas del instrumento, causando que se rompiera e impidiera tocar una melodía. Llama a su compañero diciéndole que use su "cataclysm" en el arma que tiene el akuma dentro mientras la peli naranja se encontraba atada por el yo-yo de la chica de traje escarlata. Al rato se veían liberando el mal de la mariposa negra y después Ladybug uso la curativa milagrosa, volviendo todo a la normalidad desde la aparición del akuma.

-¡Misión cumplida!- Chocaron sus puños los dos héroes de París pero se sorprendieron al mirarse a los ojos directamente.- ¿Qué…?

Sintieron una extraña sensación de alegría y tristeza al oír aquella melodía, tocada por la violinista.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 No pude subirlo antes porque me vino visitas y se quedo en estos días en mi casa xD**_

 _ **Pero hice lo que pude para que estuviera pronto. Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y feliz prospero 2016!. Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) quiero dar mis agradecimientos por seguir leyendo esta fic y mostrarme que os gusta mucho :3 ¿Os habéis enterado de que la serie saldrá próximamente en castellano? :O (Que pregunta más ridícula xD ) Una amiga mía y yo hicimos una pequeña apuesta del día que se verá en Disney Channel, jajaja. Bueno, sin más dilación…¡Disfrutar con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 6: Salto en el tiempo._**

-No...Por favor…No te vayas…No te alejes de mi…- Decía desesperada Mei en sus sueños.-…C-Chat… ¡N-No me dejes, gatito!...Chat Noir… ¡CHAT NOIR!- Grito con fuerza levantándose de su cama con el brazo estiro hacia delante.

-¿Estás bien, Mei?- Pregunto la pequeña mariquita con preocupación al oírla gritar.

-Si…s-solo fue una pesadilla…-Respondió la castaña tocándose su frente, que estaba empapada de sudor y con la otra mano sentía sus mejillas húmedas por sus lágrimas, eso sorprendió a la joven.

-Mei, llevas mucho tiempo hablando en sueños. ¿Qué te está sucediendo?

-No lo sé, pero…- La joven se baja de la cama y se dirige al escritorio, allí se encontraba una pequeña caja dorada con el dibujo de dos águilas.- Creo que todo empezó con esta caja música.

-Esa caja me resulta muy familiar.- Comento Tikki mirando el objeto.- Esto…pertenecía a una de las anteriores Ladybug, ¿Cómo lo conseguistes?

-Fue después de la pelea contra Enchanted Melody…-Comenzó a contar la castaña mirando a la pequeña criatura roja.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **En la mansión Agreste**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-¿Todavía el señor quiere saber la verdadera identidad de su lady enmascarada?- Pregunto Plagg burlándose de su portador, que estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo de su habitación.

-Tú no entiendes del amor.- Respondió Gray suspirando con pesadez.

-¡Claro que sí! Me gusta el Chèvre un poco, el Gruyére mucho mas, ¡y adoro el Camembert!

-Plagg, nunca compares el queso con una damisela.- Dijo el rubio siguiendo la burla del pequeño gato.- Además, nunca has conocido ese sentimiento.

-Yo lo conozco mucho mejor que tu...- Susurro Plagg con tristeza.- Sobre todo, cuando no puedes tener a la persona que mas amas…

-Plagg…l-lo siento mucho.- Se disculpo el chico poniendo al kwami en sus manos.- No sabía que tu…también te enamoraste de alguien.

-Antes de ser un Kwami era un humano como tu...- Comento Plagg mirando a su portador con tristeza.- Podemos estar juntos para la eternidad, pero no como amantes…

-Por eso… ¿existen los Miraculous?- Ante la pregunta del chico, el kwami negro asintió con la cabeza.- Vosotros unís a Ladybug y Chat Noir como amantes.

Un gran silencio se formo en esa habitación, Gray comprendía mejor porque su alte-ego sentía atracción por su compañera contra el mal y eso le hacía tener más curiosidad de saber quién es la chica que robo su corazón. Lo tenía decidido, que iba a tratar de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug y él revelar la suya a su amada.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **En una mansión desconocida**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

En una gran sala con ventanas enormes con el dibujo de una mariposa, además de estar la sala llenas de mariposas blancas. Se encontraba un chico más o menos de diecisiete años, vestía un traje negro con un destello color morado oscuro con forma de mariposa en él y un casco negro con la parte del final con dos puntiagudas alas de mariposa moradas, con lo cual impedía ver el rostro del enmascarado.

-Necesitó los miraculous…para tener lo que deseo…-Dijo mirando su mano y se posa una de las mariposas.- Mi querida akuma, uno de estos días mi venganza será victoriosa y podre obtener el poder absoluto. ¡BUAJAJAJA!

El hombre enmascarado rio malévolamente mientras que un aura oscura lo rodeaba y todo se oscurecía al taparse el ventanal.

Al día siguiente, la joven Dupain se levanto con ánimos, ya que ese día tenía su primera sesión de fotos con la ropa de su madre. Se acerco a su armario y se pone el conjunto ideal mientras se miraba en su espejo, en ese momento, Tikki se pone al lado de la alegre chica que se miraba.

-¡Wow, Mei! ¡Estas preciosa con esa linda vestimenta!- Comento la Kwami con asombro de ver a su portadora vestida con una falda de volantes rosa, un top blanco con el dibujo de pequeñas flores de cerezo rosadas y unos zapatos negros y rosas con poco tacón.- ¡Tienes un buen gusto para la moda!

-Mi madre es la diseñadora de la ropa que me hace y yo soy su modelo favorito.- Dijo la oji amarillo con una dulce sonrisa.- ¡Vamos a desayunar!

-" _Esta chica me tiene muchas sorpresas por ver…_ "- Pensaba Tikki escondida en el bolso que llevaba Mei, haciendo juego con su ropa.

Al bajar las escaleras se encuentra a su madre en la cocina poniendo en la mesa el desayuno de ella misma y su hija. Marinette se percata de la recién llegada dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, tesoro!- Saludo la pelinegra besando la frente de su hija para luego mirarla.- ¡Me encanta verte con ese diseño mío!

-¡No me halagues mama, que me sonrojo!- Dijo Mei con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas mientras desayunaba con su madre.- ¿Se sabe la ropa que tengo que lucir?

-¡Claro que si, cielo! Tú eres mi modelo especial.- Marinette toma un sorbo de su café y mira a la castaña con una sonrisa pícara.- Y para tu sorpresa, tendrás un compañero para tu sesión de fotos.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?... ¡Tengo curiosidad por saber quién es!

-Tranquila Mei, lo conocerás allí.- Comento la oji azul hasta que mira la hora de su reloj.- Y ya es hora de irnos o nuestra cámara se enojara por la tardanza.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Las dos chicas llegaron a un edificio de los mejores estudios de fotografía, en la cual trabaja la famosa revista de moda: " _PARIS_ ". Al entrar se encontraron enfrente de él al director del magazine, un hombre mayor canoso y ojos rojo rubí; mientras que al lado de él se encontraba uno más joven, pelirrojo y ojos color café.

-¡Es un gran honor de tener a la gran diseñadora de moda, Madame Dupain!- Estrecho el hombre mayor la mano con la de Marinette y luego mira a la castaña.- Y tú debes ser la _modelo star_ , Mei Dupain- Cheng.

-No soy tan sorprendente como para llamarme con ese apodo, je je je.- Comento Mei riendo ante el apodo que le puso el director y dirige su mirada al pelirrojo.- Tú debes ser nuestro fotógrafo para lucir los trajes de mi madre.

-Así es, preciosa. Me llamo Alex y soy el que te hará verte como una autentica diosa.- Se presento el fotógrafo acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de la joven, esa incomodo un poco a la pelinegra decidida a interrumpir ese momento.

-¿Podría guiarnos a la sala que se hará la sesión?- Pregunto Marinette cortando la escena de Alex y su hija.

-Claro, síganme.

Los tres caminaban por los largos pasillos del edificio, viendo en cada sala como trabajan la gente en ese sitio. En ese instante, la oji amarillo escuchaba a alguien cantar por ese pasillo, se conmovía por la letra de la canción…romántica, suave, apasionante. Sentía mariposa en el estomago, como si estuviera dedicándoselo para ella misma pero sabía que no lo es.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Alex abriendo la puerta mostrando el gran escenario decorado como un muelle cerca de una playa y el fondo blanco.-El vestuario se encuentra detrás del escenario para que su hija se ponga la ropa de esta temporada.

-Muchas gracias.- Agradecieron las dos chicas dirigiéndose al vestuario mientras que el fotógrafo salió de la sala.- Cuando estés vestida, avísame para comprobar si tienes todo bien colocado ¿Vale?

-Okey mama.- Asintió la castaña entrando en el vestuario cerrando tras suya. En ese momento, sale Tikki de su bolso poniéndose enfrente de la joven.

-¡¿Tu madre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!- Pregunto incrédula la kwami levitando.

-Por supuesto, pero no me gusta que la gente solo me conozca como la hija de la gran diseñadora más famosa de toda China.- Respondió Mei mientras se desvestía y al rato tomó el traje de su madre.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella es tu madre?

-Te lo quería decir, pero cuando me advertiste que no podía contar mi secreto…

-Veo que ella no te lo conto…- Dijo Tikki mirando a Mei un triste.

-¿Contarme el que?- Pregunto la joven vestida y tomo a la criatura roja con sus finas manos.- ¿A qué te refieres Tikki?

Pero una luz blanca cegó a las dos impidiendo ver que sucedía, al comenzar desaparecer esa extraña luz las dos abrían `poco a poco los ojos hasta abrirlos por completo. Veían solo dunas de arena al fondo unas pirámides, esto ponía nerviosa a la joven Dupain.

-Tikki… ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Mei asustada mirando a su alrededor desértico.

-Estamos en Egipto…-Respondió la pequeña mariquita sorprendida de ver la zona.- Pero no es solo eso…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hemos vuelto al pasado…hace 5.000 años antes.- Al escuchar esas palabras de Tikki, la castaña se quedo en shock en esos momentos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día, con la coincidencia de que hoy fue el día de los reyes magos :3 Disculpen por tardar pero he tenido problemas con unas solicitudes para mis estudios y cosas familiares, además de que el 11 vuelvo a clases y estare más ocupada xD Pero hice lo que pude para que estuviera lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron sus maravillosos reviews:**_ _ **blackoctubrey y CrissNyan :**_ _ **3 (me salieron un poco tarde los reviews :P ) Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) quiero dar mis agradecimientos por seguir leyendo esta fic y mostrarme que os gusta mucho :3 ¡Hemos llegado a 1.000 lectores en este fic!¡ y eso me encanta! n.n ¡De verdad, os quiero mucho! También agradezco por los maravillosos reviews:**_ _ **Shiion y Little Barn Owl**_ _ **;) Bueno, sin más dilación…¡Disfrutar con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 7: ¡los primeros ladybug y chat noir!_**

-Tikki…necesito…descansar un poco…-Dijo exhausta la chica después de estar caminando mucho rato en las dunas arenosas.

-¡Animo, Mei! Estamos más cerca de las pirámides.- Comento la pequeña criatura levitando en el aire.

-No…no puedo más… - Cae de rodillas en el suelo arenoso y comenzando a ver todo borroso.- Tikki…n-no te alejes de…mi…

-No es para tanto, mira que cer…¡Mei!- Grito Tikki preocupada y se acerca a su portadora.- ¡Mei, despierta!

En ese instante, se desploma en el suelo quedando inconsciente, pero no se percata de que alguien a una distancia de ella vio como se desmayo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco rápidamente a la chica y luego comprobó su pulsación.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está viva?-Pregunto una pequeña criatura que se parecía mucho a Tikki.

-Sí, solo es un desmayo por la calor.- Respondió una misteriosa chica mientras la levanto en brazos de princesa y se dirigía al dromedario.- ¡Vamos Tikki, esta chica necesita recuperarse!

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

 _ **(Pov. Gray )**_

No sé como llegue a esta sala egipcia rodeado por unos guardias vestidos con túnicas egipcias y amenazándome con unas lanzas por mi cuerpo. Tragué con miedo, pensando que era mi final pero una voz interrumpió la acción de los guardias.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí?-Pregunto un chico de la misma edad que yo, moreno, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verde oliva.

-Principe Osiris, este intruso se coló en sus aposentos.- Dijo uno de los guardianes señalándome.- ¿Quiere que lo encerramos, príncipe?

El chico no le respondió, solo se acerco a mí con seriedad mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza. Me sentía incómodo por su mirada, era fría…como la de un gato. En ese momento, poso su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo y mira a los guardias.

-Retiraos. Yo me encargo de él- Ordeno a los hombres mirándome de reojo.

-Pero Principe Osiris…

-Es una orden.- Ante la voz frívola del príncipe, los guardias se retiraban en silencio hasta quedar nosotros dos solos en la sala.

-E-Esto…yo…-No sabía que decir al chico, que me miraba con seriedad pero en su boca se formó una sonrisa.

-No tienes que dar explicaciones, Gray.- Eso me dejo más confuso.

-¿Cómo…sabes mi nombre?- Pregunte.

-Porque yo soy…- Pero fue interrumpido por la aparición de Plagg en medio de nosotros.

-Él fue mi primer portador.- Respondió mi Kwami como si no fuera tan interesante.

-¡¿Eres el primer Chat Noir?!- Pregunte sorprendido de ver que el chico sonreía, haciendo entender que sí.- ¡No puede ser! Saltamos 5000 años atrás…¡¿Cómo pudo pasar Plagg?!

-Si tú eres el actual Chat Noir, significa que…- Dijo Osiris tratando de entender la situación mía.

-¡Que la actual Ladybug también se encuentra en este tiempo!- Comento otro kwami idéntico a la criatura gatuna.

-Pero…no sabemos qué hacemos en esta época.

Osiris y el antiguo Plagg se miraron con una sonrisa pícara, ellos sabían el motivo pero no me lo iban a contar…sin embargo, el actual Plagg mirabba el príncipe con ¿tristeza?...

 _ **(Fin del Pov. Gray)**_

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **Mientras con Mei**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O**

La joven Dupain comenzó a despertarse, poco a poco abría sus grandes ojos marrones tenían una vista de un techo con ladrillos de barro con dibujos de los dioses egipcios. Al incorporarse ve a la kwami de la suerte dormida en sus piernas, pero se sorprende al ver en la entrada de la habitación a una chica de cabello corto y azul, afinados ojos grises y de piel media morena.

-Veo que has despertado, ¡eso me alegra mucha!- Dijo la joven misteriosa mientras se acercaba a la castaña con una pequeña tinaja en sus manos.

-¿D-Donde estoy?- Pregunto Mei mirando a su alrededor y vuelve a mirar a la peliazul.- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Je je je, mi nombre es Isis y estas en Egipto.- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡¿EGIPTO?!- Grito asaltada Mei haciendo que Tikki se despertara.- Eso quiere decir… ¡QUE ERES LA PRIMERA LADYBUG!

-Exactamente, y tú debes ser la Ladybug actual.- Señala los aretes que tiene la castaña en sus orejas.- Lo sé, por los miraculous.

-¡Mei, al fin despertaste!- Comento la criaturita roja abrazando la mejilla de su portadora mientras lloraba de alegría.- Por un segundo pensé que te iba perder.

-Tranquila Tikki, sabes que soy fuerte.- Miró sus ojos azules como el mar vidriados por las lagrimas, con el dedo índice seco delicadamente sus lagrimas y luego acercó a la pequeña kwami depositándole un beso en su cabeza.

-Veo que has elegido a la Ladybug que puede salvar el futuro.- Comento Isis llamando la atención de las dos chicas.- ¿No…sabes a lo que me refiero, Mei?

-No la veo preparada para que sepa el origen de los miraculous…-Dijo la mariquita agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

-Comprendo…

-¿Cómo que "el origen de los miraculous"?- Pregunto la oji amarillo sin entender a lo que hablaban.

En ese instante se formo un incomodo silencio entre las tres, Tikki no sabía que hacer: decirle la verdad o no. Mientras que Isis miraba a las dos con seriedad, porque ella sabía el motivo sobre el salto del tiempo.

-Tikki...tengo una pregunta.- Dijo la egipcia con la voz seria y haciendo que la mencionada dirigiera la mirada hacia ella.- ¿La unión de los anteriores portadores no se cumplió?

-...-La kwami no dijo nada ante esa pregunta.

-Contéstame, por favor.- Pidió Isis mientras que la otra chica miraba confusa.- Si es por lo que pienso que sucedió, entonces, comprendo el salto.

-La unión de los portadores anteriores no se cumplió…- Respondió finalmente Tikki agachando la cabeza.

-Por eso habéis vuelto 5.000 años atrás…Ladybug necesita mi ayuda.- Comento la peliazul mirando a Mei.- " _Seguro que Osiris se encontró con el actual Chat Noir_ "

-Isis.- Aparece la antigua Tikki de la exótica vestimenta de la morena, levitando enfrente de ella.- Llevara al antiguo templo, allí se encuentra la escritura de los miraculous.

-Lo sé, y es lo que lo voy hacer.- Mira de reojo a la castaña, que se encontraba abrazando a su kwami.- Ella es la conseguirá acabar contra el mal de los akumas.

-Yo también lo presiento, pero primero…-Dijo la criatura roja mirando a su "yo actual".

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Hice lo que pude escribir en estos días porque ahora tengo que despertar a la 4 de la madrugada para trabajar, luego ir a mis clases, deportes, exámenes, etc… y será así de lunes a sábados T.T Pero tratare de subirlo poco a poco (tanto corto o largo el capitulo) por , ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) quiero dar mis agradecimientos por seguir leyendo esta fic y mostrarme que os gusta mucho :3 ¡Esto se está poniendo picante! Me alegra que os parezca interesante n.n ¡De verdad, os quiero mucho! También agradezco por los maravillosos reviews:**_ _ **Shiion y blackoctubre**_ _ **;) Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8: Sabiendo la verdad, el origen de los miraculous._**

-Mei, ven conmigo.- Dijo Isis agarrando la mano de la mencionada y saliendo de la casa con rapidez.

-E-Espera… ¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunto Mei tratando de seguir el paso a la joven egipcia.

-Cuando lo veas lo comprenderás.- Respondió la morena con una sonrisa siguiendo su camino.

Las jóvenes corrían dejando atrás las casas de barro que formaban un pueblo, hasta llegar a un pequeño huerto de trigo adentrándose entre ellas y al salir se encontraron cerca de la orilla del río Nilo. La castaña casi se cae al agua de no ser porque la peliazul puso enfrente de ella su brazo derecho, los ojos de la joven Dupain se dirigieron hacia el otro lado del río y ve una antigua entrada de un templo.

-Aquí solo veo un templo antiguo.- Dijo Mei viendo de forma extraña a Isis, que miraba a todo el alrededor.- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese sitio?

-Ya lo sabrás. Ahora tenemos que transformanos en Ladybug.- Al decir esas palabras cierra los ojos apareciendo una pequeña luz roja, en ella aparece Isis con un vestido corto, rojo con puntos negros y las finas tiras de la parte superior alrededor de su cuello. En su cintura lucía un cinturón amarillo, al igual que los brazaletes y la tiara con el antifaz roja y puntos negros de su cara.- ¿Preparada?

Ese instante, un destello más brillante que la anterior cegó unos segundos que luego comenzó a descender y mostrar el conjunto egipcio de la actual Ladybug.

-¡Wow, exótico traje!-Comento con picardía para luego reírse del sonrojo de Mei.

-¡N-No ti-tiene gracia!- Se quejo la castaña al verse un top de tirantes y una falda larga que mostraba media de las piernas por los laterales, color roja con puntos negros. Un cinturón y dos pulseras amarillas con detalles blancos, entre sus brazos hasta la espalda un velo blanco transparente y en su máscara de heroína.- ¿Y ahora?

-Sigamos.- Dijo la Ladybug egipcia tocando con un pie el agua haciendo aparecer un camino de piedras frotando.- ¡Es por aquí!

La oji gris comenzó a saltar sobre las piedras mientras es seguida por la castaña, que estaba sospechando de Isis y lo que quiere mostrar. Pero a la vez tenía sus pensamientos en otras.

-" _Si estoy en este tiempo, querrá decir que el Chat Noir de mi época también está aquí._ "- Pensaba la chica mientras seguía a la morena adentrándose en el templo abandonado.- " _¿Cómo le estará yendo todo…?_ "

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **Mientras con Gray y Osiris**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

El joven rubio caminaba por el enorme y largo pasillo al lado del príncipe de Egipto mientras que los dos kwamis jugaban a "perseguir la cola", dejando solos a los chicos.

-Entonces Plagg te dijo sobre el motivo de la existencia de los miraculous pero no sabes la historia, ¿verdad?- Dijo el castaño mirando a Gray que asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo me dijo que antes de ser un Kwami estuvo enamorada de una chica, que también es una Kwami, y que los dos pueden estar unidos pero no pueden ser amantes.- Contó Gray con la voz triste.- Por eso, quiero saber qué relación tenemos Ladybug y yo.

-Je je je, por lo que veo en ti, estas locamente enamorado de tu compañera contra el mal.- Comento Osiris mirando con una sonrisa traviesa al oji azul.

-O-Obviamente, ¡Da-Daría mi vida por ella!- Tartamudeo el rubio con los cachetes rojos como un tomate y luego mira al oji verde.- ¿Tu no harías lo mismo con la Ladybug de tu época?

-Yo ya tengo a la persona que más quiero.- Respodió el moreno mostrándole un anillo que llevaba en el dedo al lado del miraculous.- Es mi futura esposa.

-Que suerte…- En ese momento, oyeron a las dos pequeñas criaturas negras acercarse hacia ellos con rapidez.

El antiguo Plagg le propuso al egipcio de llevar al actual Chat Noir al templo antiguo, donde se hallaba la escritura del origen de los miraculous. A lo que Osiris no se negó ante la idea de su Kwami, para luego ir los cuatros chicos al patio que daba detrás de la casa. Al llegar, miro al rubio con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Gray lo miraba confuso ante su mirada.

-¿Qué…se está pasando por la mente?- Pregunto el oji azul con extrañeza al joven egipcio.

-¡Transformémonos!- Cerro Osiris ojos mientras un destello dorado lo consumía, apareciendo con un traje de gato egipcio.

Lucía como un autentico faraón, un shenti blanco de lienzo cruzado con cinturón marrón de bordes dorados, su pectoral descubierto, dos brazaletes de oro al igual que el collar de su cuello y los anillos en cada dedo suyo. El cabello un poco despeinado con dos largas orejas de gato doradas y la parte delantera dos flecos de neme color azul, además de la máscara negra con esclerótica de color verde.

El joven Agreste hizo lo mismo hasta que aparece transformado en Chat Noir, su traje era distinto que él usaba. Se basaba similarmente como Osiris pero en color negro con bordes dorados, esclerótico azul, una cola de gato igual a la suya y su mascarilla en la boca.

-Si te viera tu Ladybug, caería en tus brazos.- Dijo Osiris sonriendo con travesura al rubio.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto Gray con una sonrisa pero su voz era de tristeza.- La halago con mis palabras, le regalo una rosa para mostrar mi afecto por ella…pero veo que mi lady no se percata…

-Te daré un consejo mientras vamos al templo.- Comento el moreno jalando una de las paredes mostrando un pasillo oscuro.- ¡Vamos!

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **Volviendo con Isis y Mei**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Las dos chicas seguían caminando hasta ver al fondo una luz blanca, mientras conversaban de sus dobles vidas. Pero Isis quería saber más sobre el Chat Noir de la Ladybug actual.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas de tu compañero contra el mal?- Pregunto la peliazul mirando de reojo a Mei.

-¿Mi Chat Noir? Pues es un buen luchador y muy fuerte.- Respondió la castaña con normalidad.- Pero solo lo veo como compañero. ¡Coquetea conmigo, como si fuera una chica fácil!

-Quien sabe…posiblemente llegues a enamorarte de él.- Dijo Isis sonriendo mientras que Mei no estaba convencida.

-¡Imposible, mi corazón ya tiene a dueño!-Comento oji amarilla sonrojada al pensar en cierto rubio con ojos azules.

-Pero también tienes curiosidad por saber quién es Chat Noir en realidad. ¿Me equivoco?- Ante estas últimas palabra de la morena, Mei no tenia respuestas para defenderse.- Yo te aconsejaría a que no fueras tan ruda y cerrada con él.

-Pero…-La castaña fue interrumpida por la egipcia.

-Te aconsejaría que le dieras una oportunidad, puede ser una sorpresa para ti y él.- Dijo Isis mientras seguía caminando.- Por ejemplo, yo estoy feliz con mi amor y no me arrepiento de lo que paso.

En ese instante vieron que estaban cerca del final del camino hasta ver el sitio, que fue sorpresa para la joven Dupain que miraba el muro donde se encontraba unas escrituras egipcias mientras que alrededor del suelo estaba cubierto de agua, que bajaba de una pequeña cascada que había allí. Mei no tenía palabras para describir la zona pero su atención fue dirigida a la joven peliazul que se puso enfrente del muro escrito.

-Esta es la escritura del origen de los miraculous.- Comento Isis con una sonrisa.- Cuenta la leyenda, de que hace 500 años antes, unos jóvenes estaban destinados a ser amantes. Un joven ladrón, cuyo nombre era Plagg, robo dos extraños accesorios: un anillo negro y unos aretes rojos. Un día se encontraba cansado del viaje en mitad del desierto…sin munición suficiente para seguir adelante hasta que llego a desmayarse. Por suerte, una joven, Tikki, andaba por aquel desierto hasta que lo vio inconsciente y acudió…-Contaba la morena a una sorprendida Mei, a lo que decidió coninuar.- El joven al recuperarse, le obsequio los aretes rojos como agradecimiento y se disponía continuar su viaje. Pero no se veía capaz porque se comenzó a enamorar de su salvadora y ella de él, su amor mutuo fue sellado por un beso de pasión esa misma noche…Por desgracia, su amor no duro mucho debido a que los dos fueron asesinados…-Ante esto último, Mei miro al suelo con tristeza.

- _Hasta que nos apareció Hathor, la diosa del amor_. _Ofreciéndonos existir y tener poderes con el objetivo vencer el mal de los Akumas…_ \- Dijo la actual Tikki dentro de los aretes.- _Por un lado es positivo porque estaríamos juntos, pero Hathor nos prohibió ser como amantes…_

-Por ese motivo existen Chat Noir y Ladybug, para que el amor entre dos personas sea más fuerte.- Concluyo la castaña al estar pensándolo completamente.

-Sin embargo, es difícil de conseguir que ese amor fluye de manera positiva…-Dijo Isis con una voz seria.- El amor de los dos tiene que ser mutuo y luchar por él, aunque haya varios obstáculos…

En ese momento llegan los dos jóvenes felinos, que vieron con asombro a las dos heroínas, en especial en Gray y Mei. Los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos, sintiendo sus latidos del corazón acelerados, cosquillas en el estomago…pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de un nuevo Akuma.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Hice lo que pude escribir en estos días porque ahora están dando mucha caña en este 2º trimestre porque es el más corto y mas contenidos de temas… :( Pero tratare de subirlo poco a poco (tanto corto o largo el capitulo) por vosotros. Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) quiero dar mis agradecimientos por seguir leyendo esta fic y mostrarme que os gusta mucho :3 He intentado avanzar en un día la mitad del capítulo por lo de mi vida personal (trabajo, clases, exámenes…) pero trato de tenerlo para el día por vosotros. Me alegra que os parezca interesante n.n ¡De verdad, os quiero mucho! También agradezco por los maravillosos reviews:**_ _ **Shiion**_ _ **;) Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 9: un obstáculo entre nosotros._**

Los cuatros héroes se pusieron en posición de combate al ver a su nuevo enemigo, un hombre con la cabeza de perro con un bastón de faraón. Eso sorprendió los jóvenes porque sabían que era el Dios más temido en el antiguo egipcio.

-Anubis...Dios de la muerte.- Dijeron Isis y Osiris con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Fuiste invocado por Hawkmoth?

-Vaya vaya…parece que la mariquita tiene muy bien ubicadas las antes, y como siempre con su fiel animalito.- Dijo el hombre con burla haciendo que gruñera el moreno mientras que la peli azul se ponía enfrente de Gray y Mei.

-¡Ladybug, Chat Noir! ¡Manteneros detrás nuestro!- Ordeno Isis con seriedad sacando su yo-yo mágico.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntaron los dos héroes de París enojados.

-No solo viene a por nuestros miraculous, también a por los vuestros.-Dijo el oji verde poniéndose al lado de su compañera con su arma en mano.- ¡Chat, protege a tu compañera a toda costa!

El rubio asintió con la cabeza al entender a lo que se refería el príncipe, en ese instante comenzó la pelea de los primeros portadores contra el Akuma. Mei se sentía una carga por ser defendida por sus amigos, el joven felino nota esa preocupación en su Lady al tratar de ir a rescatar a los otros dos. Pero fue detenida por el agarre de la muñeca por el rubio haciendo que lo mirara.

-¡Chat, suéltame por favor!- Dijo la castaña tratando de librarse del agarre pero el rubio se negaba.- ¡Necesitan nuestra ayuda! ¡¿No lo ves?!

-¡Ellos nos están protegiendo de Anubis porque quiere nuestros miraculous!- Dijo Gray mirando con seriedad a la joven Dupain, que se quedo callada por la mirada de él.- My lady, ellos quieren que salvemos nuestro tiempo de los Akumas. Ese destino…está en nuestras manos…

El rubio afloja el agarre al ver a Ladybug más calmada y dirige su mirada al suelo. Se acerco un poco más a ella y con su mano libre toma con delicadeza el mentón de la chica, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen de nuevo. Pero esa atmosfera fue destrozada por los quejidos de dolor de los egipcios que estaban en el suelo con moretones y rasguños por sus cuerpos, mientras que veían al enemigo acercándose a los otros dos jóvenes riendo con maldad.

-¡No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a my Lady!- Comento el oji azul poniéndose enfrente de Anubis con su látigo en la mano.

-¿Crees que puedes defender a tu heroína?- Se burlo el hombre del héroe felino.

-¡AHORA VERAS!- Grito Gray atacando a base de patadas y puñetazos seguidos tratando alejarlo de la oji amarilla.

Sin embargo, el oponente los esquivaba con agilidad y rapidez, a lo que en menos de un segundo Anubis golpe en el estomago con mucha fuerza que Chat Noir llego a escupir unas pequeñas gotas de sangre por la boca. La actual Ladybug se preocupo mucho de su compañero que se dispusiera a dirigirse hacia ellos, con la intención de protegerlo pero él le dijo que no diera otro paso más. Anubis levanto al joven lanzándolo contra una columna del templo abandonado dejándolo con el dolor en su espalda por el pacto, mientras que el Akuma se acercaba más a la joven que se encontraba shockeada por el estado del rubio.

-Solo quedas tu.- Mira a la joven con una sonrisa macabra mientras que los ojos le brillaban de color azul.

Mei trato de golpearlo pero él los esquivaba por los pelos y luego golpeaba con fuerza a la joven, lanzadora a los duros muros, pero la castaña no se daba por vencida y continuo el combate entre su enemigo y ella. Los tres chicos miraban la pelea de la heroína y el Akuma, preocupados por el estado de la chica que se veía con muchos cardenales por los fuertes golpes y arañazos por la daga que poseía Anubis. Pero el rubio se quedo shockeado al ver a su lady en el suelo con su cuerpo manchado de sangre mirando con odio al Dios de la muerte, que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-Por fin…-La agarra de las muñecas con una de sus grandes manos mientras que en la otra crea una pequeña esfera azul noche.- Despídete tu poder milagroso, Ladybug. ¡Porque no volverás a existir en tu tiempo!

Mei no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Cerró sus ojos esperando el ataque de su enemigo pero sintió como alguien la abrazaba y sus muñecas eran sueltas, mayor era su sorpresa al abrir sus ojos dorados se encontrarse con unos ojos azules.

-¡C-Cha Noir! ¿P-Por qué…?- Fue interrumpida por el joven felino que puso un dedo en sus afinados labios.

-Me he prometido protegerte…- Dijo el chico dedicándole una débil sonrisa sintiendo como le estaban absorbiendo su energía dentro de su cuerpo.- Arriesgaría…mi propia vida…por ti, my lady…

La heroína no se esperaba que su compañero contra el mal fuera tan protector por ella, en ese momento veía como el rubio se estaba debilitando y su piel se volvía más pálida, cayendo en los brazos de su lady.

-¿Chat? ¡Chat Noir!- Grito la joven abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo inmóvil del chico, mientras que el Dios de la muerte miraba con asombro la esfera de su mano con un color ahora verde oscuro.

-Y luego decían que los gatos son unas criaturas que ignoran a sus dueños.- Dijo con sarcasmo recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la actual Ladybug, mientras que en su mente alguien le hablaba.

Isis y Osiris vieron su oportunidad de atacar por sorpresa, ya que se encontraba distraído con los chicos. La peliazul uso su poder "Lucky Charm" mientras que el felino se disponía a distraerlo pero se sorprendieron al ver a la castaña luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, con ayuda de los egipcios. Tras una planificación rápida por cortesía de las dos heroínas, lo vencieron y purificaron lo causado por el akuma.

Pero la joven Dupain se dirigió al cuerpo del actual Chat Noir tomando su rostro con suavidad, sintiendo un hueco vacio en su corazón. Esto no fue disimulado por los otros jóvenes que se miraron con una sonrisa, sabían que ellos eran los indicados para vencer a los akumas definitivamente.

-Ladybug, ven conmigo…-Dijo Isis tomando sus manos para levantarla y guiarla hacia el agua cristalina.

-P-Pero no puedo…d-dejar a Chat Noir en ese estado…-La castaña miro con tristeza detrás suya al ver a su compañero rubio en ese estado.-Me gustaría que no estuviera así…

-Por eso quiero que vengas.- Comento la peliazul siguió su camino sosteniendo la mano de Mei hasta llegar adentrarse al agua.- Te quiero obsequia uno de mis mágicos poderes, que es la curación…

El oji verde tomo en sus brazos al joven rubio dirigiéndose hacia las chicas y al meterse en la cristalinas aguas lo empezó a bajar de sus fuertes brazos, para luego sujetado por la compañera de el herido. El chico moreno se puso al lado de Isis, con una mano la puso en el pectoral del actual héroe mientras que con la otra la tenía en la cabeza de la joven. Comenzaba a decir palabras egipcias haciendo que el agua brillara de un color más celeste de la que era.

La joven Dunpain sentía una paz dentro de sí misma y comenzar a ver borroso por una luz amarilla, llegando a cerrar los ojos al igual.

-" _Protégelo con toda tu alma, Mei Dupain-Cheng._ "- Le dijo la voz de la morena.- " _No te arrepentirás cuando descubráis la verdad…_ "

Mei comenzó abrir sus ojos encontrándose de nuevo en el vestíbulo con la pequeña mariquita levitando delante suya, se le veía preocupada.

-¡Mei! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Tikki levitando alrededor de la castaña.- ¡Parece que Isis te curo de tus heridas!

-Heridas…-Se incorporó la joven mirándose todo su cuerpo sin ninguna herida de la batalla que tuvo, pero le apareció una imagen de su compañero contra los akumas.- Chat Noir… ¡Tengo que ir a verle!

-¡Hija, Alex ya tiene todo preparado para la sesión!- Comento Marinette desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo que la joven saliera de sus pensamientos y se prepárala para lucirse ante la cámara.

Al rato, la joven sale con la ropa que le dio su madre mientras se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba el fotógrafo. Pero la sorpresa de las dos chicas fue que allí estaban dos chicos rubios, que también estaban sorprendidos de verlas allí.

-¡G-Gray! ¿Q-Que haces p-por aquí?-Tartamudeo Mei sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ensayo mis canciones y a veces trabajo como modelo.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa que le parecía angelical para la castaña.- Y veo que tú también lo eres, me gusta el conjunto que llevas.

Mei reía nerviosa, pero la conversación de los dos jóvenes fue interrumpido por la llamada de Alex para comenzar a sacar las fotos. Sin embargo, fuera de la sala se encontraban dos adultos que se encontraban en una situación incómoda.

-Adrien Agreste…-Dijo la peli negra mirando con frialdad al hombre rubio de ojos verdes.-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Marinette…-Solo dijo Adrien mirando a la mujer que fue su compañera de clase y…su lady.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Ahora comienza el toque de la salsa rosa con los padres de nuestros protagonistas (Por favor no me aniquilen por lo que tengo pensado, de lo contrario no se podrá seguir…) :S ¡¿Os habéis enterado?! ¡La serie comenzara a emitir en España en el mes de febrero! Espero que sea pronto :O Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) quiero dar mis agradecimientos por seguir leyendo esta fic y mostrarme que os gusta mucho :3 Me alegra que os parezca interesante n.n ¡De verdad, os quiero mucho! Ya hemos llegado al capítulo que tanto habéis esperado y os preguntabais desde el principio de la esta historia. También agradezco por los maravillosos reviews:**_ _ **Shiion;WaterMelon713 y Blackoctubre**_ _ **;) Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 10: mi vida sin ti…_**

-" _¡Y una vez más, Ladybug y Chat Noir salvan París!_ "- Decía la presentadora grabando a una joven de dieciséis años cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y ojos azul cristalino; junto a un felino de la misma edad, rubio y ojos verdes.

Los jóvenes héroes se despidieron de los ciudadanos desplazándose por los tejados de París hasta llegar a la Torre Eiffel. Se sentaron en el bordillo mientras admiraban la puesta del sol, que se escondía poco a poco detrás de las casas, en ese momento Chat Noir se acerco a la joven Catarina que estaba distraída con el paisaje.

-Hoy la veo muy inspirada, my lady~.- Comento el rubio regalándole una delicada rosa, a lo que Ladybug lo tomo en sus finas manos y olio el dulce aroma de la planta.

-Así es gatito, mañana es el día de mas importante…-Sonrió la pelinegra mirando la rosa.-Le confesare mis sentimientos.

-¿Hablas del chico… que tiene... tu corazón?- Pregunto el chico costándole decir esas palabras, recibiendo una afirmación de su lady.- ¿Algún día…me dirás quien es el afortunado de tu amor?

Ante esa pregunta la pelinegra miro a su compañero sorprendida, la chica pensaba que si le decía quien era, iría a buscarlo para reclamar su amor. Pero sabía que Chat Noir no era ese tipo de chicos que busca esos problemas.

-Te lo diré después de mi confesión hacia él.- Respondió Ladybug mirándolo a los ojos verdes del felino. Pero un pitido de sus aretes se interpuso en la conversación de los héroes y la joven se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse.- Lo siento gatito, pero mi transformación no aguantara más. ¡Nos vemos!

La joven se alejaba del sitio usando su mágico yo-yo para desplazarse, mientras que Chat Noir la miraba con una sonrisa hasta desaparecer de su visión y luego irse a su hogar.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

A la mañana siguiente, en la entrada de la escuela Françoise Dupont se encontraban Marinette y Alya conversando sobre el video que grabado por cortesía de la morena, que fue subido al "Ladyblog". Pero el ruido de un coche parándose enfrente de la entrada, llamo la atención de las dos chicas al ver salir al joven Agreste del vehículo y se acerca Nino a saludarlo como siempre.

-¡Es ahora o nunca, amiga!- Dijo con animación Alya dando una palmadita en el hombro de Marinette.

-¡Si, gracias por tus animos!- Comento la pelinegra abrazando a la morena, que lo correspondió y al separarse la dos, la joven se fue en busca del rubio quedando su mejor amiga sola.

Marinette miraba por toda la cancha del colegio hasta que reconoció el cabello rubio de Adrien, que se dirigía al aula del segundo piso. Lo siguió hasta llegar donde se encontraba el joven que la miro sorprendido de verla aquí.

-Marinette, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Adrien.

-V-Vine…para h-hablar …contigo…- Tartamudeo la oji azul ocultando en su espalda un sobre rosado en forma de corazón.

-¿Conmigo? ¿De qué se trata?-Se acerco el rubio con una sonrisa radiante que para la chica era estar en el paraíso.

-Y-Yo…t-tu me…- No le salía las palabras que quería decir y con un rápido movimiento estiro sus brazos hacia Adrien, mostrando la carta.- ¡Me gustas mucho, Adrien Agreste!

El joven modelo miraba con asombro a la pelinegra por su confesión, por un lado estaba feliz de que alguien tan tierna y linda como Marinette, sintiera algo por su propia personalidad y no por su fama. Pero por otro, sabía que no podría corresponder a su amor porque el suyo fue robado por la heroína y compañera contra el mal, Ladybug. Tenía que darle una respuesta a la joven diseñadora, eso le hacía sentirse un rompecorazones pero no quería dejarla con ilusiones.

-Marinette…-El rubio poso sus manos en los delgados brazos de la joven, que lo miraba ruborizada.- Me hace muy feliz saber que una chica tan linda y dulce como tú, tenga es afecto hacia mi…

-¡¿D-De verdad?!- Pregunto Marinette con esperanzas al mirarlo con sus grandes ojos cristalinos, al contrario del rubio que aparto su mirada.-¿Q-Que ocurre?

-Pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos…-Dijo Adrien con la voz triste mirando hacia otro lado, para luego dirigirla hacia ella.- Porque me gusta otra chica…lo siento, Marinette…

Esa respuesta hizo pedacitos el dulce corazón de la joven Dupain, se sentía ridícula al pensar que su amor platónico pudiera sentir atracción hacia ella pero todo era al revés. Tenías ganas de llorar pero no iba hacerlo enfrente del modelo, podría llegar a burlarse de ella por su confesión.

-Lo…comprendo…- Dijo en voz baja Marinette, casi inaudible para Adrien, mientras agachaba la cabeza y hacia pedazos la carta en sus manos.

-Marinette, no la destro…zes…-Comento Adrien al tratar de impedir a la pelinegra romper la carta, pero ya era tarde cuando ve los pequeños trozos en el suelo.

En ese instante, suena la campanada del inicio de la primera hora de las clases y los alumnos entrando a sus respectivas aulas. Adrien ve a la pelinegra dirigirse a su respectivo pupitre, sin decir nada de lo sucedido a su mejor amiga ni dirigir su mirada hacia él mismo…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O. _Años después, en la actualidad_ .O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Pasaron más de 16 años desde aquel día, en el que el famoso modelo se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta que su amor platónico estaba siempre cerca de él. No quería admitir que la tímida compañera de clase era su valiente Ladybug, incluyendo los regalos que había hecho ella para demostrar su amor. Y ahora, la tenía delante de sus ojos…sus grandes ojos azul claro como el cristal, su pelo negro como la noche recogida con unas orquídeas rojas y su gran belleza. Sin embargo, la mujer no dirigió ninguna mirada al hombre rubio porque miraba a los dos jóvenes posando para el fotógrafo, esto la hizo sentir un incomodo malestar en su cuerpo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado, sé que os hubiera gustado ver a nuestros queridos héroes juntos (Como yo xD) y pido disculpas si el capitulo ha salido corto, pero estoy muy liada con los exámenes y proyectos de trabajo que tengo en este curso T.T (me encuentro entre la espada y la pared). Pero me dio esa inspiración de ver una historia de "cómo serían sus vidas estando separados" :S Al final la apuesta que hicimos mi amiga y yo…ninguna acertamos sobre la salida de la serie. Así que, decidimos que al estar empatadas iremos a comer juntas xD Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) quiero dar mis agradecimientos por seguir leyendo esta fic y mostrarme que os gusta mucho :3 Me alegra que os parezca interesante n.n ¡De verdad, os quiero mucho! Ya hemos llegado a 2.200 visitas *tiro confetis al cielo* ¿Llegaremos a mas de 3.000?. También agradezco por los maravillosos reviews: Blackoctubre;**_ _ **NaVa a-LT-v**_ _ **y WaterMelon713**_ _ **;) Bueno, sin más dilación…**_ _ **¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 11: Ladybug…¿Celosa?_**

Ya era noviembre en Francia y el frío invierno estaba cerca, pero para los héroes de París seguían peleando con los akumas. Cada vez eran más fuertes y difíciles de vencer, pero Ladybug y Chat Noir no se quedaban atrás, eran más ágiles y su formación en equipo era más cercana. Desde aquel salto en el tiempo, los dos estaban mas unidos y comenzando a sentir un sentimiento de cariño. Chat pensó que su Lady podía estar sintiendo algo por él pero a la vez no, porque ella estaba enamorada de otro.

Sin embargo, en sus vidas civiles iban por el mismo camino: su amistad fue creciendo pero la actitud de la chica seguía siendo la misma y el chico pensó que a lo mejor a la chica no le agradaba su presencia. Pero todo cambio después de aquella noche…

Mei se encontraba en su cuarto pegando unas fotos de ella y su amor platónico con los nueva ropa que diseño su madre para esta temporada. Se sentía tan feliz de hacer pareja con el rubio, podía verlo en sus ensayos de canto y él podía verla en sus clases de baile.

-Parece que os lleváis muy bien Gray y tú.- Dijo Tikki sentándose en la cabeza de la castaña.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada de ser su pareja para las fotos!- Comento risueña la joven dando vueltas hasta tumbarse en su sofá rosado.- Él es maravilloso…su mirada, su sonrisa, su cabello, su voz…

Pero el ruido de una explosión la hizo volver a la realidad, asoma su cabeza en la azotea viendo un gran humo negro cerca de "Notre Dame"; En eso las dos se dirigen miradas y sonríen, era la hora de entrar en acción para Ladybug. Un destello rojo ilumino en un segundo la habitación hasta que sale volando por los cielos dirigiéndose al sitio de la explosión, al llegar ve a su fiel compañero peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con una mujer con aspecto de murciélago.

La mujer era una joven que le gustaba ver a los murciélagos volar por las zonas más oscuras de la ciudad, pero a medida el alcalde decidió iluminar aquellas zonas, causando la muerte de los pequeños animales nocturnos. La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente por ellos y sintiendo un odio a los culpables, quería vengarse de todos...era la ocasión ideal para Hawkmoth de convertirla en una villana para conseguir los miraculous, llamándola "Comtesse" y cambiando su aspecto con un body negro con medias transparentes del mismo color, un antifaz blanco en forma de murciélago, unas afiladas alas que le permitía volar, unas fuertes y largas uñas; y unos ojos rojos como la sangre. La poseída inicio su venganza lanzando murciélagos a todo el ciudadano que se encontraba enfrente de ella, dejando a la persona con marcas de mordidas por los hambrientos animales.

Hasta que llego el joven felino evitando que Comtesse siguiera con su ataque, pero él sabía que no podía liberar el akuma sin su compañera. De ese modo, comenzó su pelea contra la mujer cuando llego su Lady y se unió al combate.

-¡Hoy no es tu noche, vampirita!- Dijo Mei con una sonrisa desafiante y en posición de ataque.

-¡Me alegra verte de nuevo, My Lady~!- Saludo el rubio galantemente – Creí que me ibas abandonar.

-No soy tan cruel para dejar a un gatito.- Comento la joven mirándolo con una sonrisa.- ¿Tanto me echabas de menos?

-Hasta en mis sueñ-…¡Cuidado!- Fue interrumpido por el ataque de Comtesse, que pudieron esquivarlo antes de que le alcanzaran.

-¡Chat Noir! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto la chica a su compañero sacando su mágico yoyo.

-Esta vampira se ha metido con el gato equivocado.- Comento Chat Noir tomando en manos su arma con forma de bo.

-El minino quiere que le clave mis apreciados colmillos.- Dijo la murciélaga infravalorando a Chat Noir mientras comenzó acercarse a los dos héroes con tranquilidad.

Los dos jóvenes la trataban de golpear pero ella los esquivaba con agilidad, en ese momento, la castaña consiguió rodearla con su yoyo mágico dándole la oportunidad a su compañero de que tomara el objeto, que se escondía la mariposa negra. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes al ver como la mujer se convertía en muchos murciélagos y se libera del yoyo, apareciendo a escasos milímetros del rostro del oji azul mientras que con unas alas afiladas como cuchillas amenazaba a la Catarina.

-De cerca eres muy atractivo…-Comento Comtesse con voz seductora mientras acariciaba con sus largas uñas el cuello del chico.- Podrías ser mi amado condeu.

-Lo siento madame, pero mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien.-Dijo Chat con seriedad pero su rostro cambia a una de dolor, al sentir como la mano de la villana le agarraba del mentón con fuerza y haciéndole un pequeño arañazo en uno de sus mejillas.

-Eso no es problema para mi…con un beso, te hare que te olvides de ella…-Comenzó acercar su rostro hacia el chico, que trataba evitar ese suceso.

Ladybug, ante esa actitud de Comtesse, sintió un desprecio a la mujer y de un salto giratorio le dio una gran patada en el lado de una de las mejillas, haciendo que la mujer fuera mandada hacia un muro y soltar el agarre de su fiel compañero.

-Ladybug…- Nombro a la castaña con asombro que miraba con odio a la mujer murciélago.- " _No me digas que ella…_ "

Ladybug uso su súper poder "Lucky Charm", cayendo en sus manos una bolsa de sal. No entendía que podría hacer con el objeto y miro por todo su alrededor, buscando pistas hasta que llegar a encajar todas las piezas. En esos momentos, Comtesse se levanta con un poco de dificultad y mira furiosa a la heroína que estaba hablando con Chat Noir. Al poco tiempo, ve como el joven felino se alejaba de la chica con rapidez como un autentico ninja; quedando a solas las dos jóvenes.

-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Chat Noir!- Dijo Mei con el ceño fruncido, haciendo reír a la enemiga.

-Vaya, vaya…la mariquita esta celosa de que otra chica coqueteé con su gatito.- Comento la domadora de murciélagos haciendo que la oji amarilla se sonrojara pero se podía disimular con su antifaz rojo de puntos negros.

-¡Q-Que ridículo! ¿Y-Yo? ¿Celosa de que otra chica tontea con él?- Tartamudeo la joven con los brazos cruzados.- Además…él me ama a mí.

Ante esas últimas palabras hicieron enfurecer mas a la mujer hasta que en su mente oía a Hawkmoth ordenándole que fuera a por los Miraculous de la chica, pero al disponerse a atacarla un aura invisible impedía seguir adelante.

-Pero que…-La enemiga trataba de atacar con sus garras pero le era imposible. -¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-¡Chat Noir, ahora!- Grito la heroína saltando hacia el cielo y con su yoyo lo estira a su compañero.

El rubio se sujeta con una mano al arma de su lady mientras que con la otra su bastón en forma de látigo, se dispuso a lanzarse como si tratase de una cuerda. En ese instante, la Comtesse lanzo una flecha negra hacia la castaña llegándole al pecho y cae la joven al suelo.

-¡Lady!- Grito Chat Noir tomando en sus fuertes brazos a su compañera antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo.- ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-Si…gracias, Chat Noir.- Agradeció Ladybug poniéndose de pie y mira el objeto morado que tenía su compañero en las manos. - ¡Acabemos con el akuma!

Los dos héroes rompieron el objeto haciendo salir al akuma y haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad desde la aparición del akuma. En ese momento, Ladybug se desmaya cayendo en los brazos del joven felino, que se comenzó a preocupar al sentirla fría mientras un aura la rodeaba…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Ya falta poco para que salga la serie en España, será el 15 de febrero pero la hora todavía es desconocida :O A ver, se sabe que el Adrien se escribe así pero al decirlo lo pronuncian con la "a". Por eso, se escucha Adrian n.n" (es que vi que muchos se quejan de como dicen el nombre del chico en castellano). Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) quiero dar mis agradecimientos por seguir leyendo esta fic y mostrarme que os gusta mucho :3 Me alegra que os parezca interesante n.n ¡De verdad, os quiero mucho! Quiero informar en Pinterest, subí una foto de un diseño de la querida Mei, en versión civil n.n (Podéis verlo cuando queráis). También agradezco por los maravillosos reviews:**_ _ **Nightawey;**_ _ **Blackotubre**_ _ **y WaterMelon713**_ _ **;) Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 12: La llegada Lionel Lefebvre_**

-¡My Lady, aguante!-Dijo Chat Noir corriendo por los tejados de la ciudad, mientras cargaba en brazos de princesa a su fiel compañera.- ¡Te salvare de está…!

Pero las cosas empeoraron al oír el pitido de los aretes de la joven, no le quedaba suficiente tiempo para que desapareciera su transformación. Detiene su carrera quedando en un pequeño callejón oscura y vigilando que no hubiera alguien pasando por ahí, pero el quejido de dolor de la castaña le preocupo más.

-¡Oh no, el aura está empeorando!- Dijo desesperado el joven al verla en ese estado.- ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- _Usa tu nuevo poder_.- Comento Plagg dentro del anillo, llamando la atención de Gray.

-Pero me quedare sin energía…- Dijo el rubio mirando a su lady inconsciente.- Sin embargo…

- _Le salvarías de esa oscuridad que la está destrozando por dentro._ \- Dijo con seriedad Plagg.- _Prometiste proteger a tu amor platónico, ¡y este es el momento, Gray!_

El rubio se quedo pensando durante unos minutos por las palabras de su Kwami, hasta que tomo su decisión: ofrecer su energía de su miraculous y liberarla de la oscuridad. Se puso enfrente de la chica, bajándose la mascarilla que le cubría la boca y nariz; y con sus manos tomo la cara mientras se acercaba poco a poco su rostro, quedando a escasos milímetros de rozar aquellos carnosos labios. Gray sentía nervios por sentir la cálida respiración de su compañera, casi para probar esos labios que tanto deseaba; Pero no quería que ella lo odiara y perdiera esa confianza que tenían. En ese instante, el joven felino cierra sus ojos y comienza a concentrar su energía, haciendo que su anillo brille de color verde y los pendientes de la joven brillaran en rojo. La heroína comenzó a sentir como una extraña pero cálida energía absorbía aquél aura oscura, que le hacía daño en el pecho. Abrió lentamente sus ojos dorados encontrándose con el rostro de Chat Noir muy cerca del suyo, esa situación la puso muy nerviosa.

-" _¿Q-Qué pretende hacer? ¿Besarme mientras estaba inconsciente?_ " -Pensó Mei comenzando a ruborizarse al sentir la respiración de su compañero, pero el pitido del anillo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ya le liberé de su maldición…My lady…- Dijo el rubio distanciando su rostro de la de ella mientras apartaba sus manos de la cara de Ladybug y se volvió a colocar las mascarilla.- Mi corazón está feliz de que se encuentre mucho mejor ahora.

-Chat Noir…-La castaña lo miraba con asombro al su felino compañero sonriéndole.- Tu…me has dado mitad de tu energía…

-Por amor se hace grandes locuras, incluso sacrificando tu propio poder.- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambio al ser abrazado por su lady.-¿M-My Lady?

-Gracias…gracias por estar a mi lado…- Agradeció Mei abrazando al chico, que le correspondió con mucho cariño.- " _Tengo que agradecértelo por tu salvación._ "

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **Al día siguiente…**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O**

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraba Jasmine esperando a su mejor amiga, que en ese momento estaba llegando hacia ella bostezando con pesadez.

-Con la cara que me vienes, parece que te visito el demonio de Zoey.- Dijo la morena con burla al ver el estado de la castaña.

-Sí fuera por eso, yo no existiría en este momento.- Respondió Mei haciendo reír a la pelirroja.- En realidad fue porque mi madre me uso como maniquí para su diseño de moda en París.

-¿Tanto se tarda en mirar la vestimenta?-Pregunto Jasmine mientras caminaba al lado de Mei.

-Cinco horas…cinco horas de probármelo, medirlo, retocarlo…- Dijo la joven Dunpain contando las cosas que hizo su madre en esas horas, dejando a su amiga sorprendida. En ese momento, suena la campana de la escuela para comenzar la primera hora de clase.

-¡Vamos antes de que la profesora Amy llegue al aula!- Tomo de la muñeca a la oji amarillo y fueron corriendo a la clase.

Por suerte, no había llegado la profesora y los demás compañeros entraban al mismo momento. Las dos chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres y siguieron conversando sobre el "Ladyblog" que estaban haciendo juntas, pero fueron interrumpidas al ver a la hija del alcalde enfrente de la joven Dupain.

-¿Ahora qué quie-…?- Mei no pudo termina de formar la pregunta, porque la rubia le dio una bofetada fuerte en la cara.

-¡TÚ! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SALIR CON GRAY?!- Grito enojada Zoey mirando con odio a la castaña.

-¡¿A ti que te pasa?!- Jasmine se puso a la defensiva delante de Zoey, con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Mi amiga no te ha hecho nada!

-¡SI LO HA HECHO!- Afirma Zoey mostrando la revista " _Paris_ ", apareciendo en la portada principal Mei apoyada en la espalda de Gray, al igual que él en la de la joven.- ¡ESTA SALIENDO EN LAS FOTOS CON ÉL! ¡Y ESÓ NO LO PERMITIRE!

Todos miraban sorprendidos actitud de la rubia hacia la castaña, sabían que la joven trabaja para la diseñadora Marinette Dupain- Cheng, aparte de ser su madre. También, que algún día comenzaría hacer compañerismo con el rubio en las sesiones de foto. En ese instante, se escucha abrirse la puerta entrando Adán y Gray encontrándose con la rubia gritando a una Mei con el cachete izquierdo rojo.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- Pregunto Gray acercándose a las dos causantes del espectáculo, pero su expresión paso a una de preocupación al ver a la modelo con el cachete marcado.- ¡Mei, tu mejilla! ¿Te encuentras bi-…?

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA, GRAY!- Grito la oji morado apartando al joven Agreste de la chica.- ¡NO TIENES QUE RELACIONARTE CON UNA CHICA INFERIOR A NOSOTROS!

-¡ELLA NO ES UNA CHICA INFERIOR!- Grito la pelirroja defendiendo a su mejor amiga.- ¡ELLA ES LA MARAVILLOSA MODELO, MEI DUPAIN- CHENG!

-Es suficiente, Jasmine.- Dijo Mei poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la morena, llamando la atención de todos.- No merece la pena defenderme de alguien inmadura, que se pone de esa manera por ver unas fotos de moda con el famoso Gray Agreste.

Ese último comentario aumento el mosqueo de Zoey, agarrando a la castaña por su camiseta de tirantes con una mano y con la otra la golpea en la mejilla derecha. Mei cae al suelo mientras que un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de sus labios, trataba de incorporarse del golpe pero la rubia se lo impidió cogiendo brutalmente varios mechones de su cabello, obligando a mirarla a los ojos.

-¡ESCUCHAME, NIÑATA!- Insulto la rubia cabreada, que intimidaba a los demás que intentaron acercarse a la joven Dupain.- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER CERCA DE GRAY! ¡ÉL Y YO SOMOS AMIGOS DESDE LA INFANCIA, INCLUSO MÁS QUE ESO!

-¡Tú…no eres quien para ordenarme de quién alejarme…!- Respondió Mei mirando a Zoey con seriedad, disimulando el dolor que sentía por el golpe y el agarre de su pelo.- Si… Gray quiere formar equipo conmigo, no te tiene que importar… somos modelos y ese es nuestro trabajo…

-¡SERÁS…!- Zoey se disponía a golpearla otra vez.

-¡Zoey, detente!- Grito el oji azul desesperado al ver la intención de la joven Lefebvre.

Mei cerró sus ojos amarillos esperando recibir el golpe, pero no sintió nada acercarse a su rostro; ni oía las voces de los demás. Finalmente, tomo la elección de abrir sus ojos para ver que sucedía; se sorprendió al ver que un chico de cabello negro con las puntas en color gris plateado, su pelo es erizado en la parte posterior de su cabeza y con dos flequillos; Ojos afinados de un color distinto de cada: uno azul y otro morado. El chico misterioso sostenía por la muñeca de la rubia con la que iba a dar el puñetazo, pero mayor fue la cara de la mencionada que se veía más parida que un fantasma.

\- L-Lionel… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí…?-Pregunto shockeada la hija del alcalde mirando al pelinegro.

-Eso no importa ahora.- Respondió con frialdad el joven.- La pregunta es: ¿Qué estás haciendo a la Sñrita. Dupain- Cheng?

\- E-Es que…ella…G-Gray…- Tartamudeaba la rubia ante la mirada del recién llegado, no sabía que excusa ponerle.

-Suéltala... ¡Ahora mismo!- Ordeno el pelinegro, a lo que Zoey lo cumplió sin quejarse para que luego él la soltó del agarre y se acerca a la herida.- ¡Estos no son los modales de una señorita!

La joven salió de la clase llorando mientras gritaba que se lo iba a contar todo a sus padres, pero todos la ignoraron porque se preocupaban más por Mei. La joven se quedo sorprendida al ver la actitud del chico misterioso que se posiciono hasta su altura, al igual que la morena que la abrazaba.

-Wow…eso fue increíble…- Solo pudo decir Mei mirando al pelinegro de puntas grises.- ¿Cómo…?

-Mei, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida? ¡Oh dios mío, estas sangrando por la boca!- Preguntaron preocupados Adán y Gray mientras se acercaban a los tres jóvenes.

-Estoy bien, ¡No ha sido nada!- Respondió la oji amarillo con una dulce sonrisa para tratar de despreocuparlos.

-Se la mejor que vayas al baño y te laves la cara.- Aconsejo el rubio sonriendo a la castaña con cariño.- Jasmine, acompáñala por favor.

La pelirroja se levanto, para luego ayudar a su mejor amiga pero fue levantada por el chico misterioso, que la sujetaba por la cintura y la levanto sin dificultad. Sin embargo, este acto hizo que los dos jóvenes se miraran a los ojos fijamente quedando quietos en esa posición. El oji azul sentía un nudo en su estomago al ver que su compañera estaba siendo agarrada por otro chico que no era él, tenía ganas de interrumpir ese momento pero su mejor amigo se adelanto diciendo a su hermana que fueran rápido o llegaba la profesora.

-Esto…gracias por ayudarme, eeh…- Dijo la castaña con vergüenza mirando al joven misterioso.

-Me llamo Lionel…Lionel Lefebvre.- Se presento el pelinegro depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de Mei.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Ya falta muy poco para que salga la serie en España! :O Antes me gustaría dejar una aclaración para todos mis lectores que tendrán muchas dudas.**_

 _ **Va haber capítulos basándose en el pasado de Adrien y Marinette contando su vida hasta el nacimiento de los protagonistas. Por eso el capitulo "Mi vida sin ti..." es cuando Andrien rechaza a nuestra dulce Marinette. En el próximo será contado por uno de ellos. Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	13. ¡Aviso de última hora!

_¡Aviso de última hora!_

 _ **Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores. Sé que subí el capítulo de esta semana hace unos minutos…pero esto es un mensaje que decidí ponerlo separado del capítulo (para que no fuera tan largo xD ).**_

 _ **Ejem…a lo que iba, os quiero avisar de que el próximo capítulo de la semana que viene no la podré subir. Porque mi estado de salud no está en condiciones de seguir, visite a mi medico hace unos pocos días porque me sentía mal en mis "partes intimas"… al estar realizándome una muestra de orina, me dijeron que tenía infección de orina pero no se sabe la causa. Es decir, que la bacteria está creciendo pero mi organismo lo impide.**_

 _ **Entonces, mi médico me recomendó que visitara a la matrona para ver que me recomendaba, pero ella me dijo que tengo que esperar unos días para ver que infección de orina se trata…Y estar en reposo por un tiempo para que no empeore las cosas.**_

 _ **Por un lado, es malo porque estaré un corto tiempo sin poder publicar…pero lo bueno es que podré seguir escribiendo la historia :) Y cuando ya esté mejor de esta infección, subiré dos capítulos en agradecimiento de vuestra espera de mi fic (¡Os quiero mucho! :3 ).**_

 _ **Bueno…hasta aquí, me despido de todos y todas hasta mi regresó de la infección. Espero que disfrutéis del día de los enamorados ( Chocolate, chocolate, ¡Everywhere! xD )**_

 _ **¡Feliz San Valentín! :3**_

 _ **Nami- Chan ;D**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo y recuperada de mi infección :) quiero dar mis agradecimientos por seguir leyendo esta fic y mostrarme que os gusta mucho :3 Me alegra que os parezca interesante n.n ¡De verdad, os quiero mucho! En especial a Blackoctubre, casi me pongo muy triste porque no hubo ningun review...¡Hasta que leer el suyo y eso me emociono mucho! :´D (Comprendo que es por los exámenes de este trimestre corto) T.T Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13: ¿Encuentro de Chat Noir y Mei?_**

La castaña se sonrojo por la acción del pelinegro, pero no le gusto a cierto rubio al ver que su compañera de clase no se negaba. La expresión del joven no fue disimulado para los dos gemelos, en la cual la morena agarra la mano libre de Mei y salen de la clase. Lionel se quedo mirando por donde se fueron las chicas, en ese momento Gray se acerca al chico mientras que los demás murmuraban por lo sucedido.

-Creí que ya no volverías a París.- Dijo el rubio mirando al pelinegro con los brazos cruzados.- ¿No te gusto tus estudios en Rusia?

-No es porque no me haya gustado, sino que allí termino el curso.- Comento mientras se acercaba a él.- Además, no podía dejar a mi mejor amigo con la mimada de mi hermana.

-Jajaja, tienes toda la razón.- Rió Gray dando una palmada en el hombro a Lionel, que le sonrió.- ¡Me alegra verte de vuelta a París!

-¡Lionel!- Saludo Adán chocan los cinco con el mencionado.- ¡Colega, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Lo mismo digo de ti!- Pero el encuentro de los tres chicos fue interrumpido por la llegada de la profesora junto con una Zoey mosqueada.

Detrás de ellas entraban la pelirroja y la castaña sentándose en sus respetivos asientos, al igual que los demás alumnos. Mientras pasaban las horas, Mei miraba al rubio mientras atendía a la explicación de la profesora pero ella no se percataba de que Lionel la miraba fijamente. Sin embargo, Gray se sentía un "poco" molesto por la mirada del joven Lefebvre hacia la hija de la diseñadora; esto estuvo dejando una aclaración de que es amor a primera vista. Pero el sonido de la campana lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos y comenzara a ver a los demás salir del aula.

-¡Jasmine , Mei! -Las dos chicas se viraron al dueño de la voz, ere Adán.- Tenía pensado en que podríamos ir al cine a ver la película que se estreno ayer. ¿Os apuntáis?

-Yo no puedo hoy, tengo que publicar los videos que tengo de Ladybug en mi "LadyBlog".- Dijo la pelirroja mirando al moreno.- Lo lamento, hermanito.

-Lo siento mucho, Adán.- Se disculpo Mei mirando con tristeza al chico.- Pero hoy tengo que ir a las clases de baile.

-¿Clases de baile?- Preguntaron los dos hermanos a la vez, haciendo que la chica riera por sus expresiones.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Esa misma tarde, Gray tenía sus clases de esgrima en la escuela pero su mente estaba en otro asunto: "Lionel y Mei". Admitía que la chica castaña de ojos dorados es muy guapa y agradable con la gente, pero cuando él trataba de hablarle ella tartamudeaba o decía algunas cosas sin sentido. Llego a pensar que a la chica no le agradaba su presencia, sin embargo cuando comenzó hacer equipo con Mei en la sesión de fotos vio que estaba equivocado.

Al estar en sus pensamientos, no se percato de que la clase había finalizado; de no ser porque los demás compañeros dirigían al vestuario masculino. Minutos después de haberse cambiado, se disponía a irse de vuelta a su hogar cuando escucho una música que provenía de la segunda planta.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos?- Pregunto Plagg asomando su pequeña cabeza por la chaqueta del rubio.- Quiero comer queso.

-¡Eres un glotón!- Comento Gray con el ceño fruncido subiendo las escaleras.- Además…tengo curiosidad por saber quién es el causante de esta música.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo de la segunda planta, cada vez escuchaba más cerca la música hasta encontrarse enfrenté de la puerta del salón de actos. El oji azul dudaba en abrir la puerta o darse media vuelta, pero la "curiosidad mata al gato" abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y asomó un poco su cabeza para observar. Lo que estaba viendo en ese momento fue sorpresa para él mismo, Mei Dupain-Cheng bailando…nunca se esperaba que la castaña le gustara bailar. Gray no podía dejar de mirar los pasos de baile de la joven, parecía frágil como el cristal por sus movimientos al desplazarse por la sala sintiendo emoción y pasión por la música.

Mientras seguía viéndola su mente le hizo visualizar a su luchadora compañera contra el mal la que estuviera bailando, tras esa ilusión agito su cabeza de un lado a otro; pensar que la joven francesa-asiática fuera su lady era una gran locura…se parecen en el color del pelo y los ojos, pero sus personalidades distintas. En ese momento, Plagg escucha a alguien acercarse donde se encontraba ellos.

-¡Gray, escóndete rápido!- Susurro el pequeño felino sacando al mencionado de sus pensamientos.- ¡Alguien se está acercando!

El joven Agreste sin pensarlo dos veces entro al salón de actos y escondiendo detrás de la puerta sigilosamente como un gato colándose por una ventana abierta. Se abrió de golpe la puerta apareciendo un chico, que sorprendió y se sonrojo la castaña, pero el chico escondido miraba boquiabierto la persona que se acercaba a ella.

-G-Gray, ¿q-que…?-Tartamudeo Mei con las mejillas tornando a rojo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a buscarte…- Dijo estando a escasos centímetros mirándola con una coqueta sonrisa.

-P-Pero si hoy no tenemos sesión de fo…-La castaña no pudo termina la frase al ser rodeada por la cintura con los brazos del rubio, quedando más cerca de ella.- ¡¿G-Gray?!

No recibió ninguna respuesta del chico, pero se sentía feliz de estar con su amor platónico abrazándola por la cintura. Sin embargo, el autentico Gray Agreste salió del salón de actos sin hacer ruido suficiente; para luego dirigirse al vestuario masculino.

-Ese pequeño akuma sabe imitarte muy bien.- Comento Plagg saliendo de su escondite, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su portador.

-¿Un buen imitador? Yo no actuó de esa manera con cualquier chica.- Dijo el chico con molestia.

-Pero lo haces con tu heroína.- Dijo el kwami burlándose de él.- Y a tu compañera de "foto-class" no quieres que ningún chico se acerque a ella, en especial tu amigo de la infancia.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso de Lionel por interesarle Mei?- Pregunto con ironía a la criatura para luego negar con la cabeza.- Para nada. Mi corazón solo le pertenece a Ladybug… ¡pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de amores!

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _Mientras con Mei_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O**

La castaña no podía estar más feliz al ser rodeada por su cintura con el chico de sus sueños, que la miraba con aquellos ojos azules como el mar.

-Mei, eres tan dulce…- Susurro el chico ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la joven, para luego forma una sonrisa siniestra.- Pero a la vez tan tonta…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- No entendía por qué ahora la insultaba, pero eso la alarmo cuando siente el puñetazo que le da en el estomago. Ella cae de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose la zona afectada y mira forzosamente al oji azul.- ¿Por qué…l-lo has…?

-¡Tú no te mereces alguien como Gray!- Tras decir esa confesión Mei mira paralizada al sujeto que le tira del cabello causando dolor a la chica.

-¿Zoey?

-¡Yo no soy Zoey, soy Copy y voy acabar con mi obstáculo!- Dijo la impostora sacando detrás suya un bate de beisbol.

Mei se quedo paralizada al ver la intención de su archí-enemiga levantando el objeto con sus brazos hacia arriba pero una figura negra se interpuso en medio de las dos, con un bastón impidiendo que el bate llegue a la oji amarilla.

-¿Chat Noir?- Pregunto sorprendida al ver al héroe felino protegiéndola del ataque, pero en ese instante, Copy cambio su aspecto del modelo al de Chat Noir saliendo con rapidez dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Princess?- Pregunto el chico mirando a la joven Dupain cubriéndose el estomago con los delgados brazos.- Permítame ayudarle.

-Oh no, no es necesario. Estoy bien.- Dijo Mei levantándose del suelo, pero todavía le dolía el golpe haciendo casi volver a caer en el suelo. Que para su suerte fue sujetada por Chat Noir.- Gracias, Chat…

Al dirigir su mirada al héroe de Paris se encontró con sus afinados ojos azules, parecía que se estaban mirando sus propias almas y comenzando a fluir un sentimiento de atracción…Pero esa atmosfera fue destrozada por los gritos de los ciudadanos de la ciudad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Por fiiiiin, ya se está emitiendo en España! :3**_

 _ **La verdad, me gusta las voces que tienen los personajes, y vi que dejaron varias cosas buenas y otras no me convencieron (me habría gustado que dejaran el nombre de nuestro sensual Chat Noir, en vez de Cat Noir xD )**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Como os prometí en el aviso… los dos capítulos por la semana que no estuve y por vuestra espera del fic. Quiero dar mis agradecimientos por seguir leyendo esta fic y mostrarme que os gusta mucho :3 Me alegra que os parezca interesante n.n ¡De verdad, os quiero mucho! Y hemos llegado a 4000 lectores en este increíble fic :) ¡Esto me inspira mi en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 14: ¡Yo no me rendiré!_**

-¡Esto…será mejor que se vaya a un sitio seguro!- Parecía más una orden que una advertencia.- ¡My lady y yo nos encargamos del demoníaco!

-Ten cuidado, puede engañarte con sus identidades.- Dijo Mei con voz de preocupación mirando a Chat Noir.- Además…es una compañera de mi clase.

-No se preocupe, Princess.- Tomó por la barbilla a la joven haciendo que lo mirara y le dedica una dulce sonrisa.- ¡Soy Chat Noir, uno de los héroes de Paris! ¡Nadie puede vencerme!

Tras presumir de su fuerza salió por las ventanas de la sala, dejando a la castaña allí tapándose la boca mientras se reía por el comentario del héroe gatuno. En eso sale Tikki del bolso de su portadora levitando enfrente de ella.

-Tenemos un akuman que vencer. ¡Y Chat Noir no podrá vencerlo solo!- Comento la criatura roja señalando a la chica con una sonrisa.- ¡Las risas las dejaremos más tarde!

-Tienes toda la razón, Tikki. ¡Es hora de transformarse!- Dijo Mei parando de reír y se echa hacia atrás la trenza lateral mostrando sus aretes negros.- ¡Transformación: Ladybug!

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Los ciudadanos corrían desesperados por las calles de Paris causado por un una joven rubia que fue poseída por un akuma, que parecía buscar a algo que destruir. En ese momento, ve la casa de la familia Dupain- Cheng y forma una sonrisa malvada mientras una niebla morada oscura la rodea haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica fuera idéntica a Mei. Pero su camino fue interrumpido por Chat Noir poniéndose en posición de combate, a lo que Copy hace lo mismo.

-¿Adónde vas, pequeña?- Pregunto con burla el rubio.- Estas equivocada de dirección.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa gato callejero!- Insulto molesta la chica akumada.- Solo quiero dejar en su sitio a la estúpida de Mei Dupain- Cheng.

-Ella no te ha hecho nada.- Defendió

-¡Si me lo hecho!- Grito Copy formando puños con sus manos.- ¡Todo el mundo siempre menciona a la estúpida! ¡Que si Mei aquí; que si Mei por allá!

El joven Agreste suspiro con pesadez al entender que su amiga de la infancia fue demonizada por los celos que tiene hacia su compañera asiática. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos viendo como se acercaba a él con intención de golpearlo, que lo esquiva con mucha facilidad haciendo que su enemiga lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres buena robando personalidad, así encuentras tu verdadero carácter.- Comentó el felino con sarcasmo.

-Entonces no tendrás problemas en luchar con tu…- Dijo cambiando su aspecto a una chica muy familiar y querida del héroe.- ¡Compañera del mal!

Chat sentía su sangre hervir cuando vio como la demonizada lo miraba con superioridad usando el yoyo rojo de puntos negros, mientras él saco su bastón dividiéndose en dos con unos rayos verdes uniéndolos en forma de un ninchaku; Esto dio inicio a un combate entre los dos, que trataban de golpearse pero los esquivaban por los pelos, y siguió hasta la llegada de Ladybug.

-Vaya, llego después de ti y ya estas buscando a mi sustituta.- Bromeo Ladybug mirando al rubio.- ¿Ya no te agrada mi compañía, gatito?

-Al contrario, My Lady. Tu compañía me alegra la noche, aunque prefiero más afecto.- Dijo Gray con voz coqueta haciendo que la chica rodará sus ojos amarillos.

-¡Menos tonterías coquetas y más acción!- Dijo con su voz seria y preparándose para la batalla.- ¡El akuma se encuentra en el collar!

-Pero es difícil de acercarse a ell- ¡CUIDADO!- Grito Chat apartando a su lady y recibiendo el rasguño de unos afilados shurikens.

-Ja ja ja, ni siquiera podéis vencerme los dos juntos.- Rio Copy transformada en el héroe felino.- Estoy harta de vosotros, ¡Acabaré con vosotros primero y luego me vengaré de Mei Dupain-Cheng!

Y así inicio otro nuevo combate de los héroes de París contra Copy, le costaron esquivar varios golpes de su enemiga pero finalmente consiguieron libelar a la poseída del akuma y volviendo a la normalidad.

Los dos compañeros contra el mal se chocaron las manos en forma de puño pero el quejido de Chat Noir hizo que la sonrisa de Ladybug cambiara a una de preocupación, al dirigir su mirada al traje del rubio ve que está sangrando por uno de los laterales del dorsal.

-¡Chat, estas sangrando!- Dijo la castaña acercándose al su compañero.

-Je je je, no se preocupe my lady. Solo es un arañazo.- Trato de despreocuparla pero ella se veía convencida por esas palabras.

La castaña lo agarro pasando uno de los brazos de él por sus hombros y con la mano que tenía libre uso su yo-yo mágico desplazándose por los tejados de la ciudad hasta alcanzar la cima de torre Eiffel. Al llegar lo sentó apoyándolo contra el muro de metal, quedando sentada enfrente del felino.

Mei se sentía nerviosa, su compañero contra el mal se encontraba herido con el traje manchado de sangre y debía ayudarlo o podía ser peor. Tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de la camiseta del chico, dejando el torso descubierto con una herida manchada de sangre.

-L-Ladybug, n-no es nada es g-grave.- Tartamudeo el rubio con las mejillas mas rojas que el traje de su lady.

-¿Qué no es grave? ¡Esto te puede dejar una cicatriz!- Exclamo la joven mirando con seriedad al oji azul mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la herida y la izquierda en la frente de él.- Usare mi nuevo poder, pero necesito concentrarme.

La castaña cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en la curación de su compañero felino, en esos momentos la mano derecha de ella es iluminada por una luz rosada y Gray comenzara a sentir unos pequeños escozores en esa zona. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba el dolor de la herida porque tenía a su amor platónico cerca de él mismo, casi rozando sus labios carnosos y sintiendo su respiración cálida y tranquila. No podía evitar esas ganas de besar a su heroína escarlata y tomarla en sus fuertes brazos, era esta su oportunidad de estar con su lady a solas...

-Tu herida está curada, gatito.- Dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa hasta que sintió los brazos de Chat Noir rodeando por la cintura y pegándola más a su cuerpo; Eso la hizo ruborizarse un poco siendo disimulado por su antifaz de puntos.- ¿C-Chat?

La chica no recibió ninguna respuesta del oji- azul que la miraba directamente a los de ella y le acariciaba suavemente una de las mejillas. Hasta ponerlo por la nuca de Ladybug y comenzó acercar más sus caras, sintiendo sus alientos entrecortados, pero al mirar su rostro le vino la imagen de su compañera de clase con la misma expresión que la heroína del traje rojo.

-Lo siento…Me tengo que ir.- Se disculpo el rubio separando a la heroína y levantándose del suelo, dispuesto a marcharse.- ¡Nos veremos!

La joven se quedo anodizada por el acto que hizo Chat Noir, pero decidió no entrometerse en sus cosas personales y volver a su hogar.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Era otro día más en la escuela Françoise Dupont, y Adán esperaba a su mejor amigo en la entrada. Cuando ve llegar la limusina del joven Agreste detenerse enfrente de él y saliendo el rubio del auto mientras se acercaba al moreno con una radiante sonrisa. En el momento que entro al centro escolar vio a la joven modelo con la hermana de Adán viendo los videos que publicaba la futura periodista en el Ladyblog.

-¡Increíble Jasmin!- Alago la oji amarillo a su querida amiga.- ¡Me sorprende que nadie te pille en esos momentos de la lucha!

-¡Muchas gracias, Mei! Pero…-Suspira la pelirroja con pesadez apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.- Me gustaría que hubiera algo más en mi blog.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto confusa Mei ante las palabras de Jasmine.

-Verás, empecé con una investigación de la identidad de Ladybug y Chat Noir pero mi madre lo intento y no consiguió los resultados que esperaba…y pensé…- Contó Jasmine a la castaña que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Las dos no se percataban que el oji azul las miraba a lo lejos, pero estaba más atento a la hija de la diseñadora de moda. Hasta que fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos al sentir una mano apoyándose en uno de sus hombros, al virarse se sorprende ver a Lionel que lo miraba con seriedad.

-Gray, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento a solas?- Pregunto el pelinegro con puntas grises serio.

-Claro, te seguiré.- Afirmo Gray siguiendo el camino de su amigo de la infancia llegando al baño de los chicos. En ese instante se formo un incomodo silencio, que no le convencía a él.- ¿Su…Sucede algo?

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué relación tienes con Mei Dupain-Cheng?- La pregunta de Lionel lo dejo pensativo durante unos segundos.- ¿Sois novios o algo por el estilo?

-¿Novios? Je je je no, somos amigos; y compañeros de clase y trabajo.- Respondió con nerviosismo pero tratando de disimular en su voz.

-Entonces está libre de relaciones…interesante.- Dijo el oji azul-morado con una sonrisa que no le gusto al rubio.- Tendré una gran oportunidad de ganarme su dulce amor.

-No es una chica fácil como tú piensas, Lionel- Comento con seriedad el oji azul, llamando la atención del mencionado.- No te permitiré que le hagas sufrir.

-Vaya, vaya…el modelito celoso protege a la damisela de otro caballero.- Dijo el hermano de Zoey con burla.

-Yo no estoy celoso.- Negó Gray con el ceño fruncido y formando sus manos en puños.

-Claro que lo estas, solo que no admites tus verdaderos sentimientos.- Dijo Lionel mirando desafiante a su viejo amigo pasando al lado de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.- Antes de irme, te advierto de una cosa…- El rubio mira la espalda del pelinegro que no le miraba.- Se que tú sientes algo por Mei, pero…yo también siento sentimientos hacia ella. ¡Y tengo una decisión muy clara, no me rendiré!- Grito con decisión dirigiendo su mirada a un sorprendido Gray.- ¡Conquistare su corazón, cueste lo que me cueste!

Tras decir aquellas palabras salió del sitio dejando un enojado y celoso Gray apretando más fuerte los puños que formo antes, esa actitud no fue desapercibido para el kwami del rubio.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews de**_ _ **Shiion;**_ _ **Blackotubre**_ _ **y WaterMelon713**_ _ **;) ¡Estoy mucho mejor, gracias por vuestra preocupación! ;3 Es normal que en esta temporada estamos muy muy pero muuuuy liados con el curso, pero tratare de tener el capítulo en mi tiempo libre de no tener nada que hacer en clases T.T Lo intentare por todos vosotros n.n**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :). Me entristeció ver que algunos se quitaron mi fic como favorito T.T (respeto vuestra decisión, pero me dejo un trozo destrozado u.u). Os doy las gracias a todos lo que siguen mi fic y los que tienen mi fic seleccionado como favorito :D ¡Esto me inspira mi en seguir la historia! Este capítulo se centrara en el pasado de Adrien y Marinette, por favor no me matéis por lo que vais a leer T.T Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 15: No quiero que sufra lo mismo…_**

Era una tarde hermosa para dar un paseo por el parque de la ciudad más romántica del mundo, un día que Marinette podía descansar sin tener que hacer varios diseños que ya tenía planeado para diseñarlos. En ese momento se detiene enfrente de una estatua de cobre de de dos personas que ella los conocía, dirigió su mirada a la placa dorada que estaba escrito: " _Dedicado a los héroes de París: Ladybug y Chat Noir. Año 2015._ "

La pelinegra sonreía al venirle recuerdos de aquellas peleas que tuvo contra Hawkmoth y sus akumas, junto a su fiel compañero felino. Al recordarlo sintió una tristeza que estaba cicatrizada desde hace muchos tiempo atrás, pero fue sacada de sus recuerdos al ver que un hombre de su edad, cabello rubio y ojos verde esmeralda se encontraba detrás suya.

-Adrien Agreste…-Solo pudo decir la mujer sorprendida al darse la media vuelta para ver al hombre.

-Veo, que te trae muchos recuerdos este monumento.- Dijo Adrien acercando a la pelinegra para mirar la estatua de ellos en forma de su Alte-ego.- Han pasado más de 16 años desde que vencimos a Hawkmoth y dejamos de ser Ladybug y Chat Noir…

-Cierto, espero que los nuevos portadores de ahora no den la "calma eterna de los akumas".- Comento con preocupación Marinette mirando su estatua de Ladybug.- Y…que no cometan el mismo error que nosotros…

-Marinette…-Solo dijo el oji verde mirando a la diseñadora, sentía que ganas de abrazarla, acariciarla, tener esa cercanía de tiempo atrás, de…besarla en ese mismo momento.- E-Esto…yo… yo quisiera…

-Si piensas por aquel día que me confesé hacia ti, no te sientas culpable.- Interrumpió la oji azul si dirigirle la mirada al rubio.

-No digas eso, My lady.- Dijo tomando la mano izquierda de su antigua compañera de clase. Haciendo que su atención se dirigiera a él.- Fui un idiota…No me di cuenta que la persona que me robo el corazón fue la que perdí para siempre…

En ese mismo segundo Adrien abrazo a la diseñadora con desesperación, como si fuera a desaparecer en poco tiempo, mientras que ella no dijo nada ni correspondió al abrazo; comenzó a recordar aquel día…que sus vidas de héroes terminaron y algo más.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _Flashback: 17 años atrás_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Era la hora de patrullar la nocturna ciudad de cualquier amenaza de algún Akuma, pero era el día que más esperado para el héroe felino; el día que por fin iba a declarar su verdadero amor. Miro con una sonrisa el ramo de rosa rojas y negras como son el cuerpo de una mariquita, lo tenía decidido: era la noche perfecta para confesarse.

Cuando escucho llegar a Ladybug se dio la media vuelta con su típica sonrisa galante, pero desapareció al ver el rostro triste de su amada.

-My lady, ¿qué le ocurre?- Pregunto Adrien con preocupación al ver que los ojos de la pelinegra no tenían ese brillo que tanto la destacaba.

-No es nada, gatito.- Respondió la joven heroína dedicándole una débil sonrisa.- Es una tontería que me paso en mi vida civil…

-¡Puedes confiar en mí!-Tomo sus manos con delicadeza y mirándose directamente a los ojos.- No me gusta verte de esa manera, se me parte el corazón.

La chica suspiro con pesadez, no quería que su compañero contra el mal fuera en busca del modelo por haberla rechazado pero necesitaba que alguien la apoyara. Sabía los sentimientos que tenía Chat hacia ella, sin embargo él sabía que su corazón ya tenía dueño y no podría conquistarla…pero eso ya a la oji azul no le importaba.

-El…c-chico que me gusta…m-me…me…rechazo…-Dijo Marinette agachando la cabeza mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar y tener su vista borrosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Ladybug…- Nombro el rubio acercándose a la heroína y la abraza sorprendiéndola.- Ese chico no sabe lo que ha perdido. ¿Quién es el chico que te rompió el corazón? ¿Lo conozco?

-Chat Noir, por favor no te metas en problemas…y muchos menos que hagas daño a él.- Pidió la pelinegra mirándolo con los ojos húmedos por las lagrimas.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero darle un pequeño "sustito".- Dijo el rubio con una risita de niño travieso, que hizo escapar una pequeña sonrisa a la heroína escarlata.

-El chico se llama Ad…- La chica fue interrumpida al oír la explosión que lo sentía cerca de su ubicación.- ¡Viene del "Arc de Triomphe"! ¡Deprisa Chat Noir!

El joven héroe suspira con decepción, no podría confesar su amor hoy…parecía como si el destino le castigara. Lo que no sabían los dos jóvenes era que esa misma noche, sus identidades fueron descubiertas. Tras haber salvado París de nuevo, Ladybug se disponía a irse dejando solo al felino pero no le dio tiempo al oírse el pitido de sus aretes y desapareciendo su traje rojo de puntos .

-¿Marinette?...- Dijo shockeado Chat Noir mirando a la chica.- ¿De verdad…eres tú? ¿Tú eres Ladybug?

-...- No respondió ante la pregunta del rubio y dirigió su mirada al suelo.-Esto…yo…

-Por qué… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta en este tiempo?- Pregunto el joven héroe acercándose lentamente hacia la pelinegra, tomando su mano como si tratase de un cristal muy frágil.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refie…?- Confusa Marinette ante la pregunta dirigió sus ojos azul cristalino a su compañero contra el mal, pero su expresión cambio a una de asombro como un brillo verde hacía desaparecer el traje de Chat Noir, para luego ver al chico que le había robado y destroza su corazón.- ¿A-Adrien…? No…No puede ser…

-Sé que te rechacé hace unos días porque estaba enamorado de...

-De mi alter-ego…-Completo la frase la pelinegra con seriedad.- Ahora todo encaja…

Marinette se disponía a irse de allí pero fue detenida por el agarre del rubio, para luego abrazarla por la espalda susurrándole en el oído de la chica, fue inaudible para los Kwamis que miraban con tristeza la escena de los dos adolescentes. Las dos pequeñas criaturas decidieron dejarlos a solas para aclarar lo sucedido, mientras que ellos volaban por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al parque central de París.

-Tenemos una positiva y otra negativa…-Comento Plagg con seriedad en su voz.- La positiva es que Hawk Moth se está volviendo más débil, en esta semana que combatimos con dos akumas seguidos y eran más fuertes que los anteriores.

-La amenaza de los akumas está cerca de terminar.- Dijo Tikki con una sonrisa forzada.-Sin embargo, volverá a ser una amenaza en el futuro…

-¿Qué quieres decir, Tikki?- Pregunto el gatito con una ceja levantada, recibiendo una mirada triste de su compañera.

-No pudimos unir a Adrien y Marinette como pensábamos…después de todo lo sucedido.- Respondió la mariquita deprimida formando un incomodo silencio entre ellos.- Marinette me confirmo que se olvidaría de sus sentimientos hacía Adrien…

-Esto se ha puesto muy difícil para él, pero él tomo esa decisión.- Dijo Plagg mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento.- Quería ayudarlo en sus "verdaderos" sentimientos hacia tu portadora, pero…

-No podemos hacer eso, Plagg. Nuestra misión es aconsejarlos para llegar a su unión…pero ellos tienen que elegir su camino.-La criatura roja se acerco a Plagg y tomo sus pequeñas patas con las suyas.- Nosotros lo tenemos prohibido.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _Fin de flashback_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Desde aquella revelación de sus identidades, los dos siguieron combatiendo contra el mal hasta vencer a Hawk Moth. Los Kwamis se despidieron de sus respectivos portadores, contándoles antes de desaparecer que se volverían a ver en un futuro con los siguientes portadores. Tanto Adrien como Marinette siguieron sus estudios en la misma clase pero al graduarse, tomaron diferentes caminos hasta donde se encuentran actualmente.

-Marinette, te quería preguntar…- Dijo el oji verde sacando a la oji azul cielo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Crees que…los nuevos Ladybug y Chat Noir…sean nuestros hijos?

-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible!- Exclamó Marinette separándose del mirándolo con enojo.- ¡Ningún heredero de los anteriores puede ser portadores de los Miraculous!

-¿Y si lo fueran? ¿Qué harías al respecto?- Preguntó Adrien mirando a la mujer.- ¡Piénsalo! Puede que Gray y Mei sientan algo mutuo.

-¡No permitiré que tu hijo se acerque a mi hija!- Respondió Marinette con molestia dejando sorprendido al rubio, agacho la cabeza ocultando sus ojos por el flequillo.- No quiero que ella sufra lo mismo que me paso a mí…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _Esa misma tarde, en la escuela_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

El cielo se oscureció por unas nubes que estaban llenas de agua haciendo que los estudiantes saliesen con sus paraguas, incluso compartirlo con alguien que no tuviera. Ese fue el problema de Mei, no se había traído su paraguas y optó por esperar a que se detuviera la lluvia en la entrada de la escuela. En eso, ve a los demás irse caminado con sus paraguas en mano o algunos coches que vinieron a recogerlos.

-Parece que esta lluvia no se terminara.- Suspiro con pesadez la castaña mirando la hora de su móvil.- ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?; Tengo que termina mi proyecto en casa y es para mañana.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Mei dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz masculina, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era el chico que robo su corazón.

-G-Gray, ¿Q-Qué haces a-aquí?- Tartamudeo la joven Dupain con las mejillas sonrojadas.- C-Creí que te f-fuiste en tu auto.

-Decidí ir caminando hoy bajo la lluvia y…conocerte mejor.- Dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos dorados de la chica que estaba sorprendida por la respuesta del chico.

Mei con tímidez se sujeto al brazo izquierdo de Gray mientras que el derecho llevaba el objeto que los protegía de la lluvia. En ese mismo momento, un estruendoso relámpago hizo sobresaltar del susto a la chica y se apretara más fuerte su agarre en el brazo del rubio.

-¿Te dan miedo los truenos?- Pregunto el joven Agreste mirando como Mei temblaba de miedo, haciendo verse adorable con su expresión.- No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte, my princess.

Mei sintió como su compañero soltó del agarre para luego pasarlo por sus hombros y pegando más sus cuerpos; Sintiendo un cálido calor y sus latidos acelerados y fuertes. Los dos estaban ruborizados ante ese acercamiento físico mientras seguían el camino hacia la casa de la modelo, tanto para Mei como Gray hablaban de ellos y su vida sin mencionar sus identidades de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Parece que la primera temporada de Miraculous Ladybug está acabando :O (Y sí, me vi los dos últimos episodios de temporada; y me inspiro mucho para el final de este capítulo xD).**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews de**_ _ **Shiion;**_ _ **Blackotubre;**_ _ **WaterMelon713 y LaChatBianc**_ _ **;) ¡Me alegráis mucho por vuestros reviews! ;3 Y que os guste mucho mi fic *ruborizada mientras juego con mis dedos*. Si tenéis alguna duda que no entendáis, podéis preguntármelo por "Pm" y yo os lo aclaró n.n**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :). Estamos viendo el motivo de la frialdad de Marinette ante nuestro sexy Adrien y muy protectora con su hija, pero… ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere que su hija está enamorado de Gray Agreste? :O Os doy las gracias a todos lo que siguen mi fic y los que tienen mi fic seleccionado como favorito :D ¡Esto me inspira mi en seguir la historia! Y ya somos…¡5000 lectores! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 16: La extraña actitud de Chat Noir_**

En la sala de observación, donde habitaba mariposas blancas, una silueta de una persona se encontraba en medio de ellos. Miraba un broche en forma de mariposa con una perla morada en el centro, en ella se veía la foto de dos personas abrazándose con una gran sonrisa. En ese instante, aparece levitando una pequeña criatura color lila con dos grandes alas y en la frontal de su cabeza un remolino, su aspecto es similar a una mariposa.

-Estas consumido por odio y venganza…- Dijo la pequeña criatura levitando enfrente de la persona.

-Este odio siempre lo tuve…todos admiraban mas a él, siempre diciendo lo increíble que es y yo…-Comentó la persona misteriosa con molestia en su voz.- ¡No me admiraban en nada!- Cerró el broche con la foto para luego dirigir su mirada a la extraña mariposa.- Pero ahora, todo eso cambiara cuando obtenga los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir…seré el más poderoso del mundo. ¿No crees, Nuru?

-Pero…los kwamis no usamos el poder para hacer el mal…- Respondía la criatura con nerviosismo.- Eso está en contra de mí…

-¡Silencio!- Grito la sombra molesto, asustando a la kwami.- ¡Yo soy tu portador y tu solo tienes que obedecer mis órdenes! ¿Entendido, Nuru?

-Sí, Máster…- Afirmo Nuru agachando la cabeza.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _En la casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

En el salón se encontraban toda la familia cenando mientras Tom y Sabine contaban el día en la Cafetería- Pastelería, haciendo reír a Marinette y Mei por la actuación del hombre de la casa. Pero el sonido del teléfono fijo de la casa interrumpió la conversación, la cual fue cogida por la castaña.

-¿Dígame? ¿Con quién hablo?- Pregunto Mei recibiendo la respuesta de su mejor amiga.- Jasmine, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada sorpresa?...Ajam…si…vale estaré allí mañana, hasta mañana.

-¿Algo sucedió, cariño?- Pregunto Marinette al ver a su hija colgar el teléfono y recoger su plato y cubiertos de la mesa.

-Era Jasmine, me llamo para informarme de que mañana el director quiere hablar de una idea que tuvo su padre.- Respondió la castaña dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.- Me voy a mi cuarto a terminar mi proyecto. ¡Buenas noches!

La joven subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación mientras oía decirle "Buenas noches, cielo" por parte de los tres adultos. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta, salió Tikki de su escondite y mira a su portadora acercarse al escritorio, tomando en sus manos una libreta rosada con el dibujo de una rosa blanca y negra.

-¿Qué estas escribiendo, Mei?- Pregunto la kwami con curiosidad mirando lo que escribía la joven.- ¿Las aventuras de Ladybug? ¿Tu vida civil?

-Más bien, diría que estoy escribiendo las visitas inesperadas de Chat Noir.- Respondió Mei dejando de escribir para mirar a su amiga.- Desde la batalla de contra Copy, comenzó a venir poniendo la excusa de que me tiene que devolver algo mío.

-¿Será que él…?- Se asusto de solo pensar que ya supiera que Mei es Ladybug.

-¡No! Él no sospecha de que yo sea Ladybug.- Dijo tratando de calmar a la kwami roja.- Además, Chat Noir sabe que el corazón de Ladybug ya tiene dueño.

-¿Y si no es tu verdadero amor? ¿Y si tu destino fuera Chat Noir?- Preguntaba Tikki haciendo que la castaña se sorprendiera por la última.

-Tikki…Chat Noir es mi compañero contra el mal, un superhéroe.- Respondía Mei tomando a la pequeña mariquita en sus manos.- Nuestra relación sería ficticio porque no sé quien se oculta tras la identidad…

Tikki comprendió la situación que estaba pasando por ello, tener el miedo de decepcionar al joven felino si descubría su identidad y de estar en peligro en su vida civil. La joven modelo bostezo con cansancio y miro la hora de su despertador, era tarde y mañana tiene clases con el profesor de física y química.

-Una pregunta, Mei.- Llamo Tikki la atención de su portadora que subía las escaleras que la llevaban a su cama.- Jasmine menciono que a su padre porque fue quien tuvo la idea… ¿quién es?

-Es el director de cine más famoso París, Nino Césaire. Por lo que me contó mi madre fueron compañeros de clase y que estuvo enamorado de ella, pero descubrió que en realidad le atraía Alya.

-Ajam, entonces será un taller de hacer un video.- Comento la kwami roja sentándose en la cabeza de la joven.- ¡Sera genial!

-Je je je, no se sabrá nada hasta mañana, mi linda mariquita.- Le acaricio la cabecita mientras se tumbaba en la cama.- ¡Buenas noches Tikki!

-Que tengas dulces sueños...-Dijo la pequeña criatura hasta caer en el sueño de Morfeo.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

A la mañana siguiente, Jasmine y Adán esperaban en las escaleras del colegio a sus mejores amigos, llegando como siempre antes de que empezaran las clases. En esos momentos los dos morenos ven acercarse a Mei por la carretera de la izquierda y por el otro lado a Gray saliendo de su vehículo.

-¡Jasmin, tengo una cosa que enseñarte!- Dijo la castaña con alegría mientras se acercaba con rapidez a la pelirroja.- ¡Te va a gustar! Es…

No termino de completar la frase al caerse hacia el suelo por cortesía de Zoey, que se abalanzo a Gray. La morena se acudió para ayudar a su mejor amiga a recoger sus libros de clase y maleta, pero cuando se levanto la joven Dupain se percata de que sus rodillas estaban manchadas de sangre.

-¡Mei, estas sangrando!- Exclamo Jasmine llamando la antencion de los dos chicos.- ¡Rápido, vamos a la enfermería!

-No te preocupes Jasmine. Solo es un rasguño... ¡Ay!- Se que al rozarlo sin querer con su maleta.

-Espera Mei, te voy ayu…dar.- Dijo el rubio dispuesto acudir ayudar a su "damisela" en apuros, pero su expresión de preocupación paso a una de molesto al ver a Lionel al lado de la herida.

En ese mismo instante, su molestia fue más notoria para Adán, que lo miraba de reojo, por ver como el hijo del alcalde cogió en brazos de princesa a la oji amarilla que se encontraba con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Lionel sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se dirigía a la enfermería del centro con la joven todavía en sus brazos y seguíado por la pelirroja llevando las cosas de su amiga.

-" _Grrr… ¿Qué se cree este? El único que la puede llevar en brazos de princesa, soy yo y Chat Noir._ " -Pensaba el joven Agreste mirando cómo se alejaba el pelinegro con su compañera.

-Parece que a alguien no le gusta la cercanía de Lionel con Mei~ -Dijo Adán mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa picardía.- ¿No estaras…C-E-L-O-S-O?

\- Exac… ¡Espera, no estoy celoso de Lionel!- Negó Gray con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas.

-Si claro…- El moreno no se lo creía pero el sonido de las clases lo interrumpió en el momento que tenía para bromear con él.- Eso lo veremos cuando mi padre cuente su idea para toda la clase.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Llevo casi dos semanas sin escribir este capítulo pero fue por los exámenes seguidos que he tenido hasta ahora T.T**_

 _ **Y para mi suerte estoy de vacaciones en la próxima semana porque es semana Santa en España, así tratare de tener para esa semana dos capítulos (Si es que puedo). Quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews de**_ _ **Guest**_ _ **;**_ _ **WaterMelon713 y Chica Infernal**_ _ **;) ¡Me alegráis mucho por vuestros reviews! ;3 Y que os guste mucho mi fic**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros queridísimos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	18. Chapter 17 parte 1

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) me dio algo de tiempo para subir en esta semana santa. Os doy las gracias a todos lo que siguen mi fic y los que tienen mi fic seleccionado como favorito :D ¡Esto me inspira mi en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 17: El despertar de un sentimiento. 1ª parte._**

-No, no, no, y mil veces ¡no!- Exclamo Adán pulsando el botón de detener la grabación.- Vanessa, no tienes que hablar. Nuestro cortometraje mudo y esta es novena toma de la primera parte.

-Lo siento mucho…- Vanessa se disculpo y miro a los demás compañeros, que mostraban cansancio.-En la próxima lo hare mejor, lo prometo.

-Vanessa, interpretas a una mujer que quiere que su único hijo se case con la heredera de otro reino. Solo tienes que expresarlo mediante gestos.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero yo nunca hice una muda.- Vanessa miro a Gray que lo estaban maquillando en ese instante.

Mei miro con preocupación a la joven pero su atención fue dirigida al pelinegro de puntas grises al cogerla de sus manos, la escena hizo que el joven Agreste sintiera como su ardor en su corazón.

-Mi querida Mei Dupain, se me hace tentador solo de pensar que tú y yo seamos la linda pareja comprometida.- Comento Lionel mientras toma la barbilla de la mencionada, que lo mira con nerviosismo por la cercanía de sus labios casi como un beso.

-Pero es un matrimonio forzado para la chica.- Interrumpió la mejor amiga de la castaña, agarro el brazo derecho de ella consiguiendo que el hijo del alcalde no la besará, en especial por el rubio de ojos azul cielo.

-Gracias…- Agradeció en un susurro la castaña, a lo que su amiga le respondió con su típico guiño de ojo.- Siempre salvándome.

Lionel gruño por la interrupción de Jasmine pero Gray no pensó lo mismo, al contrario, se alegraba de la mala suerte del pelinegro al no conseguir acercarse a la hija de la diseñadora de moda. En ese mismo momento, se le vino a su mente la pregunta que siempre se hizo desde el inicio de las visitas nocturnas "por su patrulla de vigilancia".

-" _Mei actúa con normalidad cuando habla a Chat Noir, pero siendo como Gray Agreste se pone muy nerviosa… ¿Por qué será?_ "- No apartaba su mirada en la castaña que hablaba con los dos hermanos morenos sobre la producción del cortometraje.- " _Eres un completo misterio, my princess._ "

-¡Ahg, estoy harta de esta esperando a que una inútil sepa hacer bien su papel!- Se quejó la rubia cobre con las manos en la cintura.- ¡Pasemos a la siguiente escena, en la que salga YO!

-¿Quién se cree que es ella?- Pregunto Mei frunciendo el ceño, siendo solo audible solo para la pelirroja.- ¿Angelina Jolie o qué?

-Si fuera actriz y sacaran una película de ella. ¡Sería la más mala de Francia!- Dijo Jasmine con burla, haciendo reír a su amiga.

-¡Tú no sabes lo difícil que es actuar en un cortometraje mudo!- Se defendió Vanessa mirando con enojo a la hija del alcalde.

-Para una joven que ha hecho actuaciones en público, pero como no eres tan buena por hacerlo tú misma…como es tu madre, una gran actriz.- Ante estas palabras todos miraban boquiabiertos y Vanessa destrozada.

La chica salió del aula, como si dependiera de ello su vida. Mei trato de detenerla pero ella ya se había ido al patio, se sintió fatal al verla llorar por culpa de Zoey que se encontraba sonriendo con superioridad.

-¡Muy bien, Zoey!- Felicitó Adán con sarcasmo a la joven Lefebvre.- ¡Acaba de irse una de mis actrices principales por tu culpa!

-Que alguien vaya a buscarla.- Pidió Mei viendo que nadie daba el paso hasta sentir una mano tocando su hombro, a la que ella no se esperaba que fuera el hermano mayor de la causante.- Lionel…

-No te preocupes Mei, yo voy a buscarla.- Se ofreció el oji azul-morado saliendo del sitio, pero antes de salir deposita un delicado beso en la frente de la castaña.- Espero que no te haga nada en mi ausencia...

La chica asintió con la cabeza sin percatarse de que cierto rubio de ojos azules miraba incomodo aquella escena, pero más a Lionel por aquel beso en la frente de su compañera.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **En un sitio oscuro y desconocido .**_ **O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Un rodaje… ¡Me encanta!- Dijo un joven de traje negro con destellos morados oscuros con forma de mariposa en él y un casco negro con la parte del final puntiagudas alas de mariposa moradas.- Muchos sentimientos: unos falsos pero otros reales, MUY reales…un momento perfecto para que entre mi pequeño akuma.- Abre su mano derecha haciendo aparecer una mariposa blanca, al acercarla hacia su rostro cubierto por el casco deposito un beso en las alas del insecto volviéndola oscura como la noche.- Vuela mi pequeño akuma,¡ y demoniza a esa talentosa frustrada!

La mariposa comenzó alejarse por el cielo de Paris hasta llegar a su víctima escondiéndose en el colgante que llevaba la joven, apareciendo detrás de su nuca un símbolo de mariposa negra.

- _Cinematics, mi nombre es Hawk Moth._ -Se presento el joven del casco negro en la mente de Vanessa.- _Te concedo el poder de hacer que todos se adentre en una película para que muestre lo duro que es actuar en una película en la realidad, a cambio deberás conseguirme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir…_

-Mostrare que ser una actriz en películas no depende de rosas o belleza.- Dijo Vanessa sonriendo con sed de venganza, siendo absorbida por un aura morada oscuro.

- _Perfecto…_

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Los estudiantes estaban tomando un descanso en todo un descanso, excepto Adán al ver que su cortometraje todavía le faltaba varias escenas. Miro las escenas grabadas en su móvil y suspiro con pesadez, dirigiendo su mirada a su mejor amigo a lo que le llamo y le indico la puerta de la clase. Gray entendió la indirecta del moreno, quería hablar a solas con él y sin pensarlo lo siguió hasta estar fuera del aula.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el rubio al verlo un poco preocupado.- ¿Es por el video?

-Exacto, mira esto.- Adán le dio su móvil mostrándole lo que tenían grabado hasta la escena en la que Zoey intento besar a su amigo de la infancia, pero en ese mismo segundo se tapo la boca.

-Esta genial como lo hemos hecho.- Afirmo Gray devolviendo el móvil al castaño.- Pero conociéndote, quieres que cumpla una cosa.

-Quisiera…que hicieras una escena del beso, pero un beso de verdad.- Se formo un silencio con un Gray sorprendido.

-No Adán, no besare a Zoey.- Negó el oji azul dispuesto a volver a entrar a la clase.

-No es Zoey, sino Mei.- Tras el comentario del moreno, Gray se detuvo y sintió su corazón acelerado con solo pensarlo.- Gray, te he notado muy extraño cuando Lionel está con ella...Acaso… ¿sientes algo por ella?

El hijo del modelo no respondió a la pregunta de su amigo porque también se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿Qué siente por la joven Dupian- Cheng? No niega su verdadero amor a Ladybug, pero no sabe porque su compañera de clase le recordaba a su heroína. En ese mismo segundo, escucho una explosión que provenía del despacho del director. Gray Se dirigió rápidamente a esconderse en un callejón sin salida mientras que su kwami apareció levitando enfrente del chico.

-¡Hora de entrar en acción!- Dijo Gray con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¡Transformación: Chat Noir!

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Se me ha hecho muy corto esta semana de vacaciones y ahora…el tercer trimestre T.T ¡mas terror de exámenes! En fin… Quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews de**_ _ **WaterMelon713 y alita210100**_ _ **(Gracias por tu consejo, estoy tratando de mejorarlo con todas mis fuerzas) ;) ¡Me alegra mucho vuestros reviews! ;3 Y que os guste mucho mi fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	19. Chapter 17 parte 2

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Este capítulo lo dividí en dos partes para que no fuera taaaan largo y que no os aburrierais, como yo con mis clases xD Aviso que en este capítulo habrá gritos de fangirls (Ok, no se sabrá). Os doy las gracias a todos lo que siguen mi fic y los que tienen mi fic seleccionado como favorito :D ¡Esto me inspira mi en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 17: El despertar de un sentimiento. 2ª parte._**

Todos estaban evacuando el aula con terror, excepto Mei que se escondió debajo de la mesa del profesor y miro a su alrededor de que no se encontrará nadie. Abrió su bolso rosado en la que su kwami asomo su cabeza y mira a la castaña.

-¡El show de Ladybug acaba de empezar!- Comento Mei con seriedad a Tikki.- ¡Transformación: Ladybug!

Transformada en su alter- ego se dirigió a gran velocidad a la sala que se produjo la explosión. Ladybug tomó el pestillo de la puerta, pero una garra negra la sostuvo por la muñeca y por intuición de la heroína, se viró dispuesta a golpear al dueño de esa garra. En menos de tres segundos su golpe fue detenido por su compañero contra el mal.

-Un poco mas y pierdo una de mis siete vidas.- Comento Chat Noir con una sonrisa que se ocultaba tras su mascarilla de ninja.

-Gato tonto, pensé que eras un enemigo.- Se quejo la castaña soltándose del agarre y miro al chico enmascarado.- El akuma se encuentra en esta sala.

-No se preocupe, my lady.- Agarró su bastón haciéndolo dos más pequeños y poniéndose en modo combate.- ¡Su caballero oscuro la protegerá!

La oji amarillo rodó los ojos ante el coqueteo del joven felino pero no le dio mucho interés. Cuando se dispuso abrir la puerta un aura oscura rodeo a los dos héroes, comenzaron a ver como el instituto es sustituido por un bosque cubierto por arboles y la luz de la luna llena iluminaba algunos espacios dando un ambiente siniestro. Los dos héroes sintieron escalofríos por lo oscuro que estaba el sitio pero no se percataron de que se separaron, mientras en las sombras observaba una joven de pelo corto plateado y vestida con un body de cintas de cine, junto con zapatos de tacón de color blanco.

-Los protagonistas de mi han entrado en su propia trampa…- Rió la joven malévolamente.- ¡Además, se han separado! ¡Es el momento perfecto para nuestro querido Chat Noir tenga escena dulce!

- _Puedes hacer la historia que quieras, pero a cambio quiero mis queridos prodigios._ \- Dijo Hawk Moth en la mente de su akuma.

-No se preocupe, los tendrá muy pronto…- Comento Cinematics haciendo una ilusión de una chica.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Chat llamo constantemente a su lady, sin recibir respuesta de ella a lo que decidió esperar en ese sitio y no empeorar las cosas. En ese momento escucho un sonido de pasos acercándose hacia él, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Mei Dupain- Cheng entre las sombras.

-¿Princess?- La chica miró al felino y luego sonrió comenzando a llorar.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿Eres tú de verdad?- Pregunto Mei con esperanzas de que fuera él, cuando lo miro directo a sus ojos azules supo que no era una ilusión.- ¡Chat, eres el verdadero!

La castaña sin pensarlo lo abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras lloraba en el pecho del chico. Ese acto pillo desprevenido al rubio, que en pocos segundos correspondió el abrazo de su amiga y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Calma, my princess…ahora todo irá bien.- Dijo Chat tratando de calma a la joven su sollozo. Tomó con una mano la barbilla de Mei para que lo mirase ante la luz de la Luna.- Ladybug y yo nos encargaremos de ese akuma, y todo volverá a la normalidad. ¡Palabra de gato!

Mei seguía mirándolo con una inocente y dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al héroe, pero su rostro se cambio a uno de confusión al notar las manos finas de la castaña sostenerlo por sus mejillas y comenzó acercar su rostro a la de él…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **Mientras con Ladybug**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-¿Dónde está…?- Se pregunto mirando su alrededor sin éxito.- ¿Encontraste algo extraño, Chat? ¿Chat Noir?

No recibió ninguna contestación de su compañero, estaba sola y con poca visibilidad en la oscuridad. Siguió caminando hasta que se choco contra un muro negro, comprendió que habían caído en la trampa de la akuma.

-Te acabas de dar cuenta de mi trampa, lástima que sea tarde para que salgáis de mi ilusión. Jajaja - Cinematics rió con maldad y se acercó sigilosamente a la heroína de la suerte.- Entrégame tus miraculous y el de Chat Noir, y os dejare salir de mi escenario.

-¡Ni en sueños, Cinematics!- Negó Ladybug y usó su lucky charm, apareciendo en sus manos un foco rojo con puntos.- Yo tengo mi escape

Activó el foco hacia arriba que poco a poco el humo oscuro desaparecía y todo los arboles desaparecieron hasta que la chica vio a su compañero felino. Sus ojos amarillos se abrieron como platos al ver a Chat Noir besando una copia de ella en su estado civil hasta que desapareció ante los ojos del chico que miro a su compañera quedando en estado de shock, pero fueron interrumpidos por el ataque de Cinematics lanzando cintas de cine como cuchillas. Para suerte de los dos jóvenes pudieron esquivarlos por los pelos, en el momento que la villana se dispone a volver atacar la castaña se percato de la alarma antiincendios.

-Chat, usa tu poder en ese interruptor antiincendios.- Ordenó la chica escarlata señalando el aparato.

El joven felino uso su poder destrozando la alarma y causó que la escuela comenzase a empapar y a Cinematics. En ese mismo segundo, Ladybug encontró la última pista que su Lucky Charm indicaba: el body de su enemiga, que se estaba destrozando ante el contacto del agua hasta quedar pegajoso en las manos.

Fue la oportunidad perfecta para atrapar el colgante, junto con su compañero purificaron la mariposa que se ocultaba en el pequeño objeto y volviendo todo a la normalidad.

-¡Bien hecho!- Chocaron sus puños victoriosos, pero el pitido de sus miraculous les alertaron de su trasformación.

Los dos tomaron distintos caminos escondiéndose en un aula oscura hasta volver a su estado civil. Mei miró que nadie se encontraba cerca y salió dirigiéndose a su clase.

-¡Bien hecho, Mei!- Felicito la pequeña mariquita escondida en el bolso de su portadora.-¡Te mereces un premio por salvar París!

-Eso es imposible…mi pequeño deseo de Gray es inalcanzab…- Mei no podo terminar su frase al sentir los labios del rubio unidos a los suyos.- " _Oh Dios mío...No puede ser...n-nosotros...¿n-nos estamos besándonos?_ "

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Lo subí hoy porque un familiar mío, vino de vacaciones y no me habría dado tiempo. En fin… Quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews de**_ _ **alita210100 y blackoctubre**_ _ **(Gracias por tu consejo, estoy tratando de mejorarlo con todas mis fuerzas) ;) ¡Me alegra mucho vuestros reviews! ;3 Y que os guste mucho mi fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	20. Chapter 18

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Esto se está poniendo muy interesante, y más por el inesperado beso de nuestros protagonistas :O ¿Qué les esperará en este capítulo? Os doy las gracias a todos lo que siguen mi fic y los que tienen mi fic seleccionado como favorito :D ¡Hemos llegado a ser más de 7.000 lectores! ¿Hasta cuantos lectores llegaremos? :$ ¡Esto me inspira mi en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 18: ¿Qué siento por él?_**

\- " _Oh Dios mío... ¿estamos besándonos?_ " -Mei no supo cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir la separación de sus labios con los de Gray.

-¡P-Perdona, Mei! No…no era… m-mi intención.- Agacho la cabeza avergonzado y poder disimular su sonrojo de las mejillas.

Los dos no fueron capaces de mirarse a los ojos hasta la hora de regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Al día siguiente, los dos morenos fueron a enviar su video al ayuntamiento, que se encontraba el al alcalde de París y juez del concurso; junto a sus dos mejores hasta que llego el día que la escuela Dupoint recibió la carta de que felicitaba al centro, quedando como los ganadores del cortometraje.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _Un mes después..._ **.O.O.O.O.O.O**

En la mansión Agreste se encontraba los dos rubios preparando sus maletas de viaje.

-No recuerdo, la última vez que fuimos de crucero.- Dijo Adrien con una sonrisa a su hijo, que estaba colocando su ropa en el equipaje.-Por fin podremos estar juntos, sin clases, sin sesión de fotos…

-No te lo niego, papa. ¡Unas vacaciones en familia y amistades!- Comento con emoción Gray abrazando a su padre que le correspondió el gesto.

En ese momento sonó el móvil del modelo que le indico gestualmente al chico que esperara unos minutos mientras salió de la sala dejando a su hijo solo. Plagg salió de su escondite para ponerse enfrente de él, que parecía un poco pensativo.

-Unas vacaciones sin Ladybug pero si con Mei.- Comento el kwami burlándose de su portador.- Así puedes robar su corazón a B-E-S-O-S.

-Plagg, ya te he dicho que fue un accidente.- Se defendió el oji azul mirándolo molesto.

-Si~ si no fuera porque estabais en un sitio público, le hubieras seguido comiendo la boca.

-¡Q-Que tonterías dices, Plagg!- Grito avergonzado al venirle el recuerdo del accidente.- ¡Además, mi amor únicamente pertenece a Ladybug!

-¿Eres consciente de que estas enamorada de una chica desconocida?- Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y toma rápidamente una foto de la mencionada escarlata.- Solo la conoces con el antifaz.

-Por ese motivo quiero descubrir quién es ella…- Dijo el joven con esperanza de cumplir ese objetivo mientras que la criatura negra suspira con pesadez.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Mientras que en la casa de la familia Dupain, Marinette metió las ultimas prendas en su equipaje y lo coloco al lado de una maleta del mismo diseño pero distinto color. La azabache asomo su cabeza por el marco de la puerta de su habitación, que da vista al final del pasillo a una puerta blanca y salía un leve humo blanco.

-Cielo, ¿te queda mucho?- Pregunto la mujer acercándose a la puerta.

-Eh…esto…en quince minutos termino en el baño.- Respondió Mei mirando a la puerta.

-De acuerdo, querida. Voy a estar en la tienda con los abuelos ¿vale?- Informo Marinette dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa, quedando Mei y Tikki en el baño.

-¡Qué bien, tener una semana de vacaciones con tu madre!- Comento con alegría la kwami roja sentada en la esponja de la castaña.

-¡Y lo mejor de todo! ¡Una semana con Gray!- Grito muy emocionada la joven sumergiendo mitad de su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Después de llevar meses salvando París, te mereces estas vacaciones.- Las palabras de Tikki hicieron sonreír a su portadora, que en ese momento le echo agua por encima de su cabeza con las manos.- Y dime…¿Qué vas hacer cuando estés cerca de Gray?

-Mmm…no lo sé Tikki…-Mei miro sus manos debajo del agua y comenzó a jugar con ellas.- Después de aquel accidente del beso, no nos hemos dicho nada...

-Es posible, que piense que estés incómoda o molesta por el beso.- Dijo levitando enfrente de ella.- Deberías hablar con él en este viaje.

La joven se quedo pensativa durante un rato por el consejo de la criatura roja de puntos negros, pero fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada de su móvil haciéndola salir de su relajante baño.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _Esa misma noche_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- _¿De verdad, quieres visitar a tu compañera antes que a tu heroína?_ \- Pregunto Plagg dentro de su miraculous mientras que su portador corría a cuatro patas por los tejados hasta que quedó enfrente de la pastelería Tom & Sabine.- _¿Por qué venimos aquí? ¿Acaso a ti te…?_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡N-No!- Respondió Chat con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.- Me preocupo por su estado desde el ataque de Copy me empecé a preocupar y decidí visitarla en mis horas de patrulla.- Siguió su camino y salto a hacia la terraza de la joven.- Y sé que mañana es el día del viaje en barco, por eso hoy vengo a despedirme de ella como Chat Noir.

Sin dudarlo se acerco a la ventanilla y tocó a golpecitos, llamando la atención de la joven Dupain que estaba colocando unas prendas en su maleta. Mei detuvo su preparación de equipaje y subió al su cama, permitiendo entrar al héroe felino, que miro a su alrededor.

-¿Se va de Paris, my princess?- Pregunto con curiosidad aunque ya sabía el motivo, puso su rostro de gato abandonado.- ¿Me vas a dejar solo para siempre?

-Je je je, No es eso gato tonto.- Respondió la castaña acercándose al chico enmascarado.- Mi clase tenemos un viaje en barco porque ganamos un concurso, y el barco saldrá mañana por la mañana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?- Chat sostuvo las manos de la chica haciendo que los dos se mirasen a los ojos.

\- Solo…Solo será una semana, no tienes que preocuparte.- Dijo nerviosa por los ojos azules del rubio, que parecía ver su propia alma. Pero su nerviosismo fue más al sentir los fuertes brazos de él rodeando por la cintura, quedando más pegados.- ¿C-Chat Noir?

No respondió ante la pregunta de Mei, solo si limito a mirar su rostro pero se fijo más en sus definidos y carnoso labios. Le vino ese recuerdo del beso accidentado, fue fugaz pero le gusto la esencia que le dejo en sus labios.

-Mei…- Susurro el rubio acercando sus poco a poca su rostro al de ella, sintiendo sus respiraciones entrecortada.- Y-Yo…

La castaña cerró los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero el temblor del suelo los hizo separar y escuchar los gritos de las personas. Los dos salieron a la terraza de la chica viendo a la lejanía un edificio explotando, esto altero a los chicos de que era otro akuman amenazando a Paris.

-¡Viene de Notre Dame! ¡Seguro que Ladybug necesita mi ayuda!- Dijo el héroe gatuno tocando su cascabel y en su antifaz una imagen de su compañera contra el mal.- Vamos contesta…

Sin embargo, Mei estaba nerviosa porque no podía transformarse en su alter-ego pero todo ese nervio seré paso al ver que el rubio se fue quedando ella sola.

-¿En qué piensas, Mei?- Pregunto la kwami roja saliendo de su escondite.

-No sé qué me pasa, Tikki.- Se cruzo de brazos y miro a la pequeña criatura.- Creo que estoy confusa con mis sentimientos…

-Podremos hablar después de esto.- Propuso Tikki con una voz más sería.- ¡Ladybug tiene que salvar París!

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Perdona por la tardanza pero el motivo es que he tenido tres exposiciones en una semana y fue muy difícil :( En fin… Quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews de**_ _ **alita210100; WaterMelon713; y YM015**_ _ **(¿19 capítulos en un día? *Sorprendida* ¡Si que te dejo con mucha intriga jajaja) ;) ¡Me alegra mucho vuestros reviews! ;3 Y que os guste mucho mi fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	21. Chapter 19

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Aviso que de este capítulo en los siguientes tendrá momentos agridulces (ya lo entenderán más adelante) xD Gracias a todos los que leen este fic n.n ¡Esto me inspira en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

 _ **Los personajes oficiales de la serie "Miraculous Ladybug" pertenecen a Zagtoon, solo los Oc´s y la historia me pertenece a mi :P**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 19: ¿Concurso de parejas?_**

La heroína escarlata voló por los cielos hasta definir su terraza para aterrizar y al caer en su cama blanda, volvió a su estado civil. Tikki se tumbo en el abdomen de Mei que suspiro exhaustivamente.

-¡Otra noche que Paris está a salvo de un akuma!- Comento Tikki con orgullo para mirar a la chica.- ¡Eres increíble, Mei!

-Gracias por tus halagos Tikki.- Agradeció la castaña acariciando con suavidad lo cabeza de la mencionada.- Pero estuvimos cerca de ser descubiertas.

-Es verdad, de no ser porque Chat Noir lanzo una de sus bombas de humo.-Puso sus dos patitas en sus mejillas con cara de pánico.- ¡No habrían descubierto y pondríamos en peligro nuestras vidas, incluso a Chat Noir!

En ese momento, se formo un incomodo y largo silencio. La kwami miro preocupada a su amiga, que se veía pensativa en ese instante y luego miro a la criatura roja.

-Tikki, tengo una duda…- La chica se comenzó a sonrojar ante si preguntarle o no.- ¿Alguna de las anteriores Ladybugs…s-se enamoro de dos personas?

-¿Enamorarse de dos personas?- Por un segundo Tikki la miro confusa pero luego se sorprendió.- ¿Te estás enamorando de... Chat Noir?

Otro silencio se formo pero con las ruborizadas mejillas de su portadora, eran suficientes para su pregunta. La kwami le sonrió con dulzura pero ella seguía comiéndose la cabeza por sus sentimientos hacia los dos rubios.

-" _¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?_ "- Se pregunto Mei hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, le esperaba una semana de emociones.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Los rayos del Sol iluminaron la habitación de la joven asiática, que comenzó a despertarse con pereza. Miró a su kwami que seguía durmiendo en su pecho causándole una dulce sonrisa y la coloco en su cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Con mucho sigilo se vistió y bajo las escaleras llegando a la cocina de la casa, donde se encontraba a su madre y abuela tomando un té.

-Buenos días, cielito mío.- Saludo Sabine besando la frente de la recién llegada, que la correspondió con el mismo gesto.- El desayuno está servido en la mesa.

La joven asintió con la cabeza mientras se acerco a la mesa, poniéndose enfrente de la pelinegra de ojos azul cristalino. Pasaron las horas para las dos chicas hasta llegar al puerto, donde se encontraba el barco de viaje más impresionante de París.

-¡Marinette! ¡Mei!- Las dos mencionadas dirigieron sus miradas a la dueña de la voz, que las saludaba junto a su hija.- Por un momento pensábamos que no ibais a venir.

-Jejeje, tuvimos un pequeño tráfico mientras veníamos aquí.- Dijo la diseñadora con una sonrisa y luego miro alrededor de ellas, como si buscara a alguien.- ¿Y Nino? Creí que ibais a ir toda la familia junta.

-Oh no, Nino tiene que estar subido en el barco para comprobar que todo está organizado.- Respondió Alya pero el ruido de la sirena hizo que toda la gente miraran el puente de embarque se abriera.- Parece que ya se puede subir.

Comenzó a formar una fila de todos los pasajeros para subir al barco, al ser muchos tardarían aproximadamente una hora en subir todos. Cuando llegaron a subir Marinette, Alya, Mei y Jazmine fueron guiadas por dos asistentes hacia sus camerinos, por desgracia no estuvieran cerca de una a la otra persona.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de la castaña fue al ver a su amor platónico salir de la habitación que está enfrente de la suya. Lo mismo le paso a Gray al verla con su madre.

-Oh, ¡Salut Mei!- Saludo Gray con su radiante sonrisa.

-¡S-Sa-Salut Gray!- Tartamudeo la chica mirando a otro lado hasta que ve salir al padre del chico.- ¡Buenas Sr. Agreste!

-¡Hola Mei!- Adrien sonrió a la compañera de su hijo para luego mirar a la pelinegra, que se lo miraba con seriedad.- Que coincidencia que seamos vecinos del mismo pasillo. ¿Sera cosa del destino?- Comento tratando de acercar su mano a la mejilla de Marinette, pero ella lo esquivo.

-Lo dudo mucho. El otro pasillo esta completo por los demás, incluyendo a tu amiga de la infancia.- Dijo con frialdad abriendo la puerta de su camerino.- Ahora si nos disculpan…Vamos a colocar nuestro equipaje.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir arriba, nos informaron de que todos los chicos y los padres fueran a la cubierta. Nos veremos después arriba.- Se despidieron los dos rubios alejándose de las dos chicas, que entraron a su respectiva habitación.

La mirada de Marinette y Mei fueron a atraídas por un sobre que está en la mesa. La oji azul cristalino lo cogió y comenzó a leer la carta, su expresión cambio que hasta a su hija se preocupó.

-Mei, tengo una pregunta…- Dijo la Marinette mirando a su hija.- ¿Tu no jugabas a unos juegos de la empresa "Square Enix"?

-Sí, la saga Final Fantasy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Mei se arrepintió al preguntar por curiosidad, su madre sonreía como una niña traviesa.- ¿Qué…?

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-¿A qué viene estos trajes?- Se preguntaba Gray mirando el estilo del traje que le hicieron ponerse, como un jugador deportista. Un pantalón con una pernera más corta y otra larga, unos zapatos amarillos y negros, un guante en la mano izquierda y un guante negro en el otro, una chaqueta de color amarillo con una capucha blanca y una hombrera azul y armadura sobre su brazo izquierdo. El traje de tipo peto oscuro que lleva sobre sus otras ropas se sujeta con un cinturón negro que tiene una cadena de metal.- ¿Es algún concurso de videojuegos o qué?

-Más o menos, es en parejas.- Respondió su mejor amigo disfrazado de Ninja Gaiden mientras se acerco.- Tenemos que buscar a nuestra pareja dependiendo del juego que te toco.

-En el caso mío, soy Tidus del juego Final Fantasy X y mi pareja debe ser una chica…Pero no sé cuál de las chicas.- En ese momento, ve como los chicos de su clase corrían hacia las puertas, donde comenzaron a salir las chicas disfrazadas.

A medida que salían las chicas, los chicos encontraban a su pareja de su personaje. El oji azul suspiraba con decepción de no ver a su compañera, hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda creyendo que era su pareja.

-Por fin te encuentro, Grayni~ - Dijo Zoey con voz melosa mientras que el chico entrecerró sus ojos.

-Vaya, que casualidad verte aquí.- Comento el rubio forzando una sonrisa y se viro a su amiga de la infancia, que vestia un vestido y guantes de color rosa con una corona en su cabeza.- ¿Vas de la Princesa Peach?

-¡Así es! ¡Soy la más bella de los videojuegos!- Presumió la rubia tomando el brazo derecho del chico y le mira con seducción.- Y tu eres mi héroe del juego.

-Yo no soy Mario, soy Tidus del juego Final Fantasy X.

-Eso no importa, puedo cambiar tu personaje con la persona que le toco.- Propuso Zoey mientras se acercaba mas a Gray que trataba de distanciarse.

Pero el sonido de asombro de los demás los interrumpió y dirigieron sus miradas donde los tenían la multitud, Gray no sabía cómo describir lo que sus ojos vio. Era Mei saliendo por las puertas con tranquilidad y timidez. Lucía un kimono, una larga túnica azul con flores de cerezo junto a un top cruzado por su cuello de color blanco, unas botas negras y un sostén negro debajo del kimono. En la cintura, lleva un Obi y en los brazos unas telas blancas-rosas suaves que utiliza en forma de manga.

-¿M-Mei?

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Perdona por la tardanza, tenía planeado en subirlo el sábado pero me quede sin Internet y mi portátil se trababa mucho :( En fin… Quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews de**_ _ **alita210100; WaterMelon713**_ _ **;) ¡Me alegra mucho vuestros reviews! ;3 Y tratare de aclarar muchas de vuestras dudas.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros lindos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	22. Chapter 20

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) A partir de aquí empezaremos con el drama y el romance xD Estoy tan tan tan estresada, que no me da tiempo de escribir u.u Gracias a todos los que leen este fic n.n ¡Esto me inspira en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 20: sufrimiento mutuo…_**

-¿M-Mei?- Miro con asombro a la castaña, que se ruborizó.- T-Te pega muy bien el papel de Yuna.

-G-Gracias…e-esto…yo…- Tartamudeo Mei sin formar una frase completa.

-Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo y podamos practicar.- Propuso el rubio tomando la mano de su compañera.

-¡¿Qué?!- Zoey no tuvo palabras al verlos alejarse de la multitud.- Grrr…

Ella no fue la única en ver como los dos chicos se iban, Lionel frunció su ceño y su mano lo apretó con fuerza. Maldijo la suerte que tenía su amigo de la infancia, pero alguien le saco de sus pensamientos cuando le tomo con timidez la mano.

-Parece que soy tu pareja del videojuego.- Dijo Jasmine sonriendo al pelinegro.- Agente Leon Kennedy je je je.

-Te pega el papel de Ada Wong.- Miro a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza. Un mini-vestido rojo con equipo profesional: una plataforma de hombro y una correa de arma, guantes negros, medias y zapatos de tacón rojo.- ¿Vamos de misión?

-Je je je, nuestra misión es rescatar a la hija del presidente.- Comento la pelirroja con nerviosismo al sentir su mano cogida por el pelinegro, causándole un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Los dos se fueron por la dirección contraria que Mei y Gray, quedando la hija del alcalde sola y refunfuñando. Pero en esos segundos, dirigió su vista a un grupo de compañeros de clase que charlaban pacíficamente, su expresión cambio a una sonrisa malvada al ver a su objetivo de burla.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Marinette conversaba con su mejor amiga sobre los eventos que habían hecho en la escuela: El bombín, la película, la jornada de elecciones para delegado…

-Madre mía con la cara de Chloe, parecía que te iba a fulminar por entrar a las elecciones, ja ja ja.- Dijo Alya riéndose a carcajadas.- La misma cuando tu y Adrien os ibais a besar. Aunque al final fue Mylène e Iván los protagonistas de la película.

La pelinegra le sonrió pero la morena sabía que no era su sonrisa de siempre, era una de incomodidad y el motivo era al mencionar al modelo que le robo tiempo atrás su corazón.

-Veo en tu mirada que todavía sientes ese odio hacia Adrien ¿Verdad?- Concreto Alya a su amiga, que agacho la cabeza.- Se que te hizo sufrir que él amo a otra chica.

-" _Esa chica era mi alter-ego, Ladybug…_ "- Pensaba Marinette dando un sorbo a su bebida.- El decidió tomar un camino y yo otro, no es el fin del mundo. Además, el tiene a su hijo y a su querida esposa.

-En realidad…- La periodista se disponía a defender esa respuesta cuando fue interrumpida por la aparición del mencionado y su esposo.

-En realidad estoy divorciado.- Respondió el rubio llamando la atención de la diseñadora.

-Oh…yo…yo no…- No sabía que decir, ni fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-No tienes que disculparte.- Dijo Adrien apoyando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de la mujer, tratando de quitarle esa preocupación.- Fue hace unos años…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _Mientras con Mei y Gray_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Los dos miraban el paisaje del mar en un largo silencio, ninguno sabía cómo comenzar una conversación. El joven modelo miro de reojo a la chica que estaba jugando con la fina cuerda de su obi con timidez hasta ella dio el primer paso.

-Tu padre parece una persona más liberal, no parece ser muy estricto con su trabajo.-Comento Mei haciendo que el joven la mirara.

-Hump…mi padre quiere que tenga una vida normal, no quiere que me pase lo mismo que pasó él con mi abuelo.- Dijo mientras apoyaba su espalda en las barras de metal.- Sin embargo, tu madre es muy protectora contigo.

-Ella…no actúa de ese modo con los demás.- Ríe nerviosa la joven volviendo a mirar el suelo.- ¿Y…tu madre?

-Mi madre…ella…-Gray dudaba en si contarlo o no, nunca se lo habían preguntado antes. Pero ella tenía curiosidad.- Nos dejo…a los dos…Mi padre la conoció en uno de sus conciertos.

-¿Tu madre cantaba?- El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-Su nombre es Nadya Ville, la cantante pop de Paris.

-¿Nadya Ville?- Mei se tapo su boca de asombro ante el nombre.- ¡La cantante más famosa en todo el oriente asiático! ¡Me encanta sus canciones!- Se acerco a él con emoción.- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Cuando se caso con mi padre, un año después se quedo embarazada de mí. Se veían como la pareja más feliz de todo Paris hasta que nací…mis padres siempre me dieron todo el amor y me enseñaron sus talentos. A medida que crecía, mi madre me comparaba con mi padre tanto física y psicológicamente, excepto en los ojos.- Continuo contando la historia mientras la joven lo miro con tristeza y en silencio.- Hasta que cumplí 12 años…aquel año todo cambio. Mi madre se iba temprano y volvía a casa tarde, mi padre estuvo investigando cuando descubrió que…tenía una "aventura" con otro hombre…

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó la castaña agachando la cabeza.- Yo no…

-No te preocupes Mei, seguro que tus padres viven su historia mejor que los míos.- Comento el oji azul mirando al mar con tristeza, pero el sonido de los pasos de su compañera alejándose un poco de él le llamo su atención.

-Yo…también sufrí una perdida.- Mei agacho la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello suelto taparan su rostro y ojos dorados.- Mi madre termino su carrera de diseño grafico en China y allí comenzó su éxito de diseñadora de moda…hasta que una noche de gala de premios, lo conoció.

-Un momento, no me digas que tu padre era…-Pero el joven Agreste fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Uno de los grandes actores de Japón, a pesar de ser el hombre más joven de sus productores; Masato Hoshigawa.- Gray no supo que decir en ese momento, Mei continuo.- Desde aquel encuentro formaron una amistad que poco a poco fue más que ese tipo de relación…Después de haberse casados, mi madre estaba embarazada de mí y mi padre no se esperaba esa sorpresa en su vida pero al nacer mi padre sentía que su destino le estaba dando lo más maravilloso de la vida. Pero…-Comenzó a deslizarse por sus blancas mejillas unas cristalinas lágrimas, ese acto hizo sentir al rubio un sabor amargo en su garganta.- A los cuatros años, mi padre falleció de una enfermedad que no tenia cura…desde entonces mi madre es protectora conmigo, me contaba sus historias con él y me enseño los talentos de la moda y el cine para mi futuro.

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos adolescentes, la joven Dupain-Cheng se puso las manos en su rostro tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas enfrente de Gray pero el sollozo y sus temblores fueron presenciados para él.

-No estás sola.- Dijo el rubio acercándose a la chica, apartando sus finas manos para luego sostener por las mejillas rojas y lo mirara directamente a sus ojos azules.- Tienes a la gente que mas quieres en este mundo y ellos te tienen a ti. Incluso a mí, no te hare sufrir ese pasado.- Con sus dos pulgares le seco una pequeñas gotas saladas que se asomaban en los ojos dorados de ella.- ¡Te lo prometo!

-Gray…- Mei lo miro sorprendida pero fue cambiando a una dulce sonrisa.- Gracias…

Esa sonrisa le hizo venir a la mente de Gray la imagen de su Lady, esa dulce sonrisa es la misma que le dedicaba su compañera cuando se despedían después de vencer un akuma. Pero no era el único que se quedo en ese momento shock, Mei no aparto en ningún instante sus ojos con los de él; Le vino la imagen del héroe gatuno, su mirada se penetraba tanto hasta ver su propia alma.

-" _Su sonrisa…_ / _Sus ojos…_ "- Pensaban los dos mirándose a los ojos.- " _Se parece a los de Ladybug. / Son similares a los de Chat Noir._ "

Mientras que un poco más lejos de ellos, una silueta oscura a escondidas los observaba con desprecio formando sus manos en puños.

- _Maldito seas…_ \- Maldijo la silueta gruñendo de ira.- _No te lo perdónale…_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Perdona por la larga tardanza, pero estoy casi acabando el curso y le dio a mis profesores el antojo de poner exámenes esas semanas y un proyecto para la próxima semana que es hacer actividades con niños de párvulo :( En fin… Quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews de**_ _ **alita210100; WaterMelon713; sonrais700; YM015 y Guest**_ _ **;) ¡Me alegra mucho vuestros reviews! ;3 Y tratare de aclarar muchas de vuestras dudas.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros lindos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	23. Chapter 21

**_¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) A partir de aquí empezaremos con el drama y el romance xD Estoy tan tan tan estresada, que no me da tiempo de escribir u.u Gracias a todos los que leen este fic n.n ¡Esto me inspira en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D_**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 21: Baile enmascarado_**

-Gray…-Murmuró la castaña acariciando la mejilla derecha del mencionado, que disfrutaba del tacto de sus dedos.- Y-Yo…

Pero un ruido insoportable los interrumpió, distanciándose y fueran dirección hacía la multitud. Mientras que la extraña silueta suspiro con alivio de no ser descubierto por los chicos, miraba como se alejaban los dos pero su mirada fue más dirigida al joven Agreste.

- _Esto solo es el comienzo…_ \- Dijo la silueta mientras que en la palma de su mano aparecía una mariposa negra con destellos morados.- _Esta noche será comprometedor…_ \- Formó una siniestra sonrisa que solo una pequeña criatura lo miraba con preocupación.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _Mientras con los adultos_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Nino, Alya, Adrien y Marinette estaban charlando de sus hazañas en el instituto, sus hobbies hasta mencionar el tema que les dejaban un sabor amargo. Los anteriores héroes de París: Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con la antigua Ladybug. Han pasado años…- Comento la morena haciendo que su mejor amiga tosiera por la bebida.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto por Chat Noir.- Asintió Nino haciendo que el modelo se pusiera nervioso al mencionar a su alter-ego.

-Es posible…que haya hecho una nueva vida.- Dijo Marinette con rapidez y tratando de ocultar sus nervios.- Piénsalo, Alya. El último ataque de un villano fue…en la graduación.

-Cierto, ahora aparentaran nuestras edades y hayan decidido otorgar sus superpoderes a sus herederos.

-¿Herederos?- Pregunto incrédula la oji azul dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Sí! Es posiblemente que Ladybug y Chat Noir estén juntos y hayan tenido hijos, la cual cada uno tiene el poder de ellos.- Afirmo la morena con su conclusión haciendo que su mejor amiga y el rubio se mirasen para luego volver a mirarla.- Quizás ya se han revelado su verdadera identidad y se hayan enamorado.

-No lo creo…-Negó Adrien haciendo que todos lo mirase confundidos.- Hace unos años leí la leyenda de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Se dice que de generación en generación, los héroes protegían su país de los akumas que provenía de lo oscuro. Pero no es solo eso…

-¿A qué te refieres, Bro?- Pregunto Nino mas confundido a las palabras de Adrien.

-Para que la paz eterna de los akumas exista, tiene que haber una unión de dos almas gemelas.- Concluyo el modelo dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir…tienen que estar unidos como el Ying y el Yang.- Dijo la pelirroja comprendiendo todo.- Su destino es estar juntos para acabar definitivamente con la oscuridad.

-Correcto.

-Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando los dos héroes no están unidos pero vencen a los akumas?- Pregunto la azabache mirando su copa como si fuera lo más interesante.

-Vuelve aparecer los akumas más fuertes, al igual que los nuevos héroes elegidos para proteger esa generación.- Respondió el rubio con mucha seriedad.- Es…como si fuera una maldición de los dioses en la edad egipcia.

Marinette no tenía palabras para decir después de descubrir que su ex Kwami y el de Adrien estaban condenados en una maldición, que para su pesar, ellos estaban cerca de romper esa maldición. Unos minutos después, los dos morenos fueron llamados por uno de los otros antiguos compañeros de clase, quedando Marinette sola con Adrien en un incomodo silencio.

-Ruego por estos dos portadores…- Susurro la pelinegra mirando al frente.

-¿Te refieres a que rompan la maldición de Plagg y Tikki?- La mujer asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta del rubio.- También, me preocupo por ellos.

-Me pregunto quién será el Hakw Mothde esta generación.

-Espero que no sea alguien de nuestros seres queridos…como mi padre, que descanse en paz…-Comento con tristeza el rubio al recordar el combate que tuvo con su padre al descubrir su identidad secreta.

-No lo sé, Adrien…Pero dudo que sea mayor.-Concluyo finalmente la diseñadora mirando al fondo a sus amistades hablando pacíficamente con la gente.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Pasaron las horas para los jóvenes, muchos pasajeros del crucero les sacaba las fotos cuando daba un paseo por el barco y otros al actuar una escena de los personajes. Cuando se acabo el evento de los cosplayers, el animador menciono sobre un baile de mascaras que solamente lo llevaran los chicos y bailaran con la chica que ellos quisieran. El sol se escondió para dar paso a la luna que oscureció el cielo, mientras que todos los jóvenes cenaban con sus padres.

La joven Dupain-Cheng se dirigía a su habitación mientras hablaba con Jasmine sobre la ropa que llevarían al baile y con quien bailar, pero no reconocerán a los chicos con las mascaras. Por otro lado, Mei no pudo estar muy tranquila pensando en que Hawk Moth podría atacarles en cualquier momento y en su compañero felino protegiendo Paris solo.

-Mei, sigues pensando que Hawk Moth va atacar ¿verdad?- Dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite.

-Exacto, se que Chat Noir y yo podemos purificar juntos a los akumas y que nos podemos apoyar tanto uno como el otro, pero…- Comento la chica con pesadez.- Hawk Moth no lo está poniendo más difícil y cada vez me cuesta encontrar pistas sobre vuestros orígenes.

-Querida, veras que todo esto acabara con un final feliz.- Animo la kwami con una sonrisa para alegrarla.- Ahora te mereces un descanso y volver más energética.

-¡Tienes razón, Tikki! Por una vez que estamos en el mismo viaje con Gray- Se acerco al gran armario de la habitación y comenzó a buscar su ropa.- Esta noche le voy sorprender con mi belleza.

-¡Así se habla!- Pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta haciendo que la criaturita se escondiera debajo de la almohada.

-¿Mei?- Abrió la puerta la oji azul cielo entrando a la habitación y ve a su hija sacando una percha colgando un saco negro.- Pareces ilusionada con el baile.

-Sabes que siempre me ha gustado bailar, mama.- Comento la castaña desvistiéndose en el probador y tomando el vestido.

-Claro que lo sé, tesoro.- Rió Marinette para luego mirar con asombro la belleza de Mei luciendo aquel vestido hecho por ella misma.- Déjame que te ayude con peinado.

Mei asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla dando la espalda a su madre, en ese instante a Marinette le vino una visión de ella cuando era joven con el traje de Ladybug y le vino a su mente las palabras de su primer amor.

-" _Puede que nuestros hijos sean los que darán final a todo…_ "- La pelinegra estaba sospechando ante aquella charla que tuvieron los dos ex portadores, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llamada de su hija.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-¿Dónde estará?- Se preguntaba Gray mirando todo su alrededor tras el antifaz negro y su esmoquin negro con una camisa blanca.

-Por si no te has percatado, tienes casi la misma apariencia como tu alter-ego.- Comento Plagg asomando su pequeña cabeza desde su escondite.- Además, tu corazón pertenece a Ladybug. ¿O es que tú te…?

Pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de la mencionada, Mei Dupain-Cheng, la joven lucía un vestido de honor, largo y ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo. El color llamo su atención, empezaba en rojo pero a medida que bajaba hasta el final del traje negro y en su espalda luce un velo negro transparente formando una cola en el suelo. Su peinado estaba medio recogido con algunos mechones cayendo sobre sus hombros.

El rubio se quedo boquiabierto ante la misma apariencia con su Lady. Cuando se dispuso a acercarse y invitarla a bailar esa noche pero otra persona se adelanto, dejando a la castaña paralizada.

-" _No…no puede ser…_ "

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Perdona por la larga tardanza, pero estoy casi acabando el curso y le dio a mis profesores el antojo de poner exámenes esas semanas y un proyecto para la próxima semana que es hacer actividades con niños d años :( En fin… Quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews de_** ** _alita210100; WaterMelon713 y Luneskavier-chan_** ** _;) ¡Me alegra mucho vuestros reviews! ;3_**

 ** _Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Acepto vuestros lindos reviews :)_**

 ** _Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D_**


	24. Chapter 22

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) *Tiro confetis de celebración* ¡Ya son más de 10.100 lectores! Estoy tan tan tan feliz de que sigáis el fic. ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, lo siguen y lo tienen como favorito! n.n ¡Esto me inspira en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

 _ **Ah, recomendación Para los lectores que le gusten leer historias con música: les aconsejo que lo lean mientras escuchan la canción más famosa de Celine Dion, "My heart will go on" – Titanic (Sé que está en otros idiomas, podéis escoger el idioma que mas os guste) ;)**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 22: Besos sellados_**

-" _No…no puede ser…_ "- Pensó Mei sorprendida del caballero que estaba enfrente suya.

-¿Se encuentra bien, damisela?- Pregunto el chico que luce un esmoquin de terciopelo color púrpura, una camisa blanca y zapatos del mismo color.

La joven Dupain- Cheng siguió shockeada por el antifaz, que tiene forma de mariposa haciendo parecido a un Akuma. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano del caballero enmascarado y la guio hacia la pista de baile.

Los dos comenzaron a bailar alrededor de la gente mientras que en uno de los laterales, son observados por cierto rubio vestido con un traje de negro al igual que el antifaz de gato. Estaba molesto porque otro se adelanto y se encontraba bailando un vals con la castaña, pero la aparición de Jasmine lo sobresalto.

-Parece que Lionel se adelanto.- Comento la morena viendo al mismo sitio que Gray.

-¿Cómo sabes que es…?

-Conozco sus actitudes cuando es una fiesta de baile, sus trajes elegantes, sus pasos de baile…- Interrumpió la pelirroja con una suave sonrisa mientras miraba a la pareja.

-Jasmin…- Se quedo unos segundos meditando si hacerle esa pregunta que siempre lo dejo con curiosidad.- ¿Tu…sientes algo por… Lionel?

La morena no respondió ante la pregunta pero su rostro sonrojado la delato, ese gesto hizo confirmar al rubio los sentimientos de su amiga de la infancia hacia el hijo del alcalde. Entonces, tuvo una idea en la que los dos estarían con la persona que deseaban.

-Vamos a bailar.- Propuso Gray sosteniendo la mano de la pelirroja y adentrándose en la pista de baile, quedando cerca de la otra pareja.

Mei seguía los pasos del chico, que bailaba como un autentico profesional, comenzó a preguntarse sí Gray también bailaba de esa manera pero se sobresalto al sentir las manos de su pareja en la cintura mientras la acercaba mas a él. Dirigió sus grandes ojos dorados al chico, que comenzó aproximar su rostro poco a poco a la de ella pero al no escuchar la música se separo del él y le hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento por el baile.

En ese instante, todos se desplazaron quedando con otra pareja distinta. Mei se choco con algunos al intercambio hasta casi caerse al suelo, pero fue salvada por un chico de traje negro con un antifaz de gato.

-" _¿C-Chat Noir?_ "- Mei se sorprendió al ver a su salvador que la volvió a incorporarla, quedando frente.- " _¿Qué hace él aquí?_ "

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

En la popa, se encontraba Marinette mirando el mar oscuro, de su bolso saco una pequeña caja de color roja. Al abrirla, mostro un colgante en forma de gato con una esmeralda en el centro de la figura.

-Veo que lo has llevado contigo.- Dijo Adrien acercándose a la mujer.- Ese fue un regalo con mucho cariño.

-Cuando eras Chat Noir, me lo regalaste para mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ladybug…- Comento la diseñadora con tristeza y sin mirar al ex compañero.

El rubio miraba con preocupación a la pelinegra, quería demostrar que ese amor que hubo tiempo atrás seguía fluyendo en él mismo y que la ama tanto su estado civil como cuando era Ladybug. En ese segundo, ve a Marinette colocándose el collar en el cuello pero no lo conseguía.

-Espera, permíteme que te ayude a ponértelo.- Se ofreció el oji verde ayudando a ponerse el colgante en el cuello de la propietaria, al tacto de sus dedos con la piel de porcelana de la mujer, estaba frio como el hielo.- ¿Tienes frio, princess?

-No te preocupes, puedo soportarlo.- Su respuesta fue ignorada al ver que el modelo la junto mas a él y la rodeo por el cuello, al igual que la de él, con una bufanda azul celeste.- Este bufanda es…

-La que me hiciste por mi cumpleaños, y yo creí que fue mi padre.- Completo el rubio mirando directamente a los ojos azul cristalino de Marinette.- Es lo más preciado que tengo de la mujer a la que he amado en toda mi vida…

-Adrien…yo…- Marinette no tenía palabras ante la confesión del modelo que la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos oliva.

-Permíteme…permítame mostrar mi amor, my lady.- Pidió Adrien acariciando con cariño la mejilla derecha de la mujer que lo miraba con ojos de dulzura.

Marinette sintió en esos minutos los latidos de su corazón acelerados, ella siempre supo que sus sentimientos por Adrien seguían en su corazón pero no quería admitirlo. Comenzaron acercar sus caras mientras cerraban lentamente sus ojos y sintieron sus respiraciones mezclándose hasta unirlos en un inocente beso, que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado; mostrando el amor mutuo que estuvo tras pasar hace muchos años.

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado, el barco empezaba a temblar haciendo que todos los pasajeros entraron en pánico, los dos adultos sabían el motivo de este caos: un akuma está amenazando. No se equivocaron al ver a un joven con un traje victoriano, en su ojo izquierdo llevando un monóculo con la que absorbe la energía hasta hacerlos desaparecer. Hasta que llegaron los héroes de París con decisión.

-¡Ríndete Victurius!- Señalo al enemigo con triunfo.- Robar la existencia de la gente masculina para quedar tu solo no te hará feliz.

-Vaya con el insecto, no comprende el sufrimiento de ser rechazado enfrente de todos.- Comento el victoriano con el ceño fruncido.- Ah…es por eso…porque tu ya tienes a tu amor.

-¿Qué?- Chat no entendía a lo que se refería el akumatizado, pero la heroína si.- Ladybug, ¿Sabes a lo que se refiere?

-¿Veamos que hará el gato tonto ante este pequeño percance?- Lanzo un rayo dirigido hacia Ladybug pero consigue protegerse con sus alas de mariquita.

-¡Que empiece el baile!- Comentó el héroe felino con una sonrisa divertida.

Y así continúo el combate, Mei intentaba atrapar el monóculo que se escondía el akuma mientras que Gray distraía al enemigo combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo. Para sorpresa de los dos, los ataques de Victurius eran más fuertes, llegando a causar que Ladybug y Chat Noir estén con golpes dolorosos. Pero la que estaba en peor estado era la castaña, que sangró por la boca y su respiración era cortada; el rubio miro a su compañera preocupado por su estado pero ella le dedico una sonrisa haciendo entenderle que se encuentra bien.

Finalmente, consiguieron vencer al akuma por el uso del Lucky Charm y todo lo que produjo el villano volviera a la normalidad, mientras que Ladybug y Chat Noir se separaron para transformarse a su estado civil. El oji azul fue corriendo a la sala de baile para ver si la joven Dupain- Cheng se encontraba sana cuando inicio el ataque, pero detuvo el paso y sintió una como el mundo se venía para abajo ante la escena que vio en ese momento.

Lionel besando con pasión a Mei enfrente de toda la gente, y lo peor es que no fue el único que sintió ese dolor en el corazón.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Por fin empiezo las vacaciones de verano :D Pero estoy ocupada con el trabajo, trataré de subir capítulos antes de volver a clases. En fin… Quiero agradecer por los maravilloso review a**_ _ **alita210100**_ _ **;) Gracias por tus ánimos en este fic y tus consejos para mejorar mi gramática en la manera de escribir.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Y espero vuestros lindos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	25. Chapter 23

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) ¡Estamos casi llegando a ser 11.000 lectores! Estoy tan tan tan feliz de que sigáis el fic. ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, lo siguen y lo tienen como favorito! n.n ¡Esto me inspira en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

 _ **Recomendación (no es obligatorio): Para la gente que lee con música, si en el capítulo anterior lo habéis hecho con la de Celine Dion y os habéis conmovido…para este capítulo será con esta: "Titanic – Rose´s theme". Os lo dejo a vuestra elección xD**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 23: Distanciados…_**

 _ **(Pov. Mei)**_

Hace ya dos semanas que volvimos del viaje, todos lo disfrutamos mucho pero no todo fue de maravilla. El cambio de actitud de Gray… después del baile de mascaras comenzó a actuar de esa manera, me miraba con frialdad, hablábamos muy poco, cuando le proponía algo él se excusaba con que "ya tengo cosas planeadas". Al volver del viaje tuvimos que cumplir nuestros respectivos trabajos, nuestros padres planificaban la nueva temporada que debíamos lucir para el fotógrafo. Hacíamos las sesiones como siempre, pero al terminar una él salía de la sala sin decirme una palabra…era como si me estuviera evitando.

Cuando comenzamos de nuevo las clases, lo vi con su radiante y perfecta sonrisa mientras charlaba con Adán y Jasmín; sin embargo, al acercarme a ellos su rostro cambio a una seria e irse a otro sitio.

-Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a Gray?- Pregunto su mejor amigo mirando por donde se fue el mencionado.- Voy a ver si me lo explica.

-¿Qué pasa entre Gray y tú?- Pregunto Jasmín pero al ver mi expresión comprendió que yo tampoco sabía el motivo de su actitud.- Si mis conclusiones son ciertas…comprendo su molestia.

Ese comentario me hizo pensar mucho, pero mis pensamientos fueron distraídos por el abrazo inesperado de Lionel que me trataba como si fuera su novia de hace tiempo. Mi mejor amiga lo miro con molestia, yo conozco sus sentimientos por él y le prometí que la ayudaría a enamorar al hermano de la "niña mimada". En mis horas de patrullar Paris con Chat Noir me hizo olvidar los problemas en clase pero no la distancia que tenemos mi querido Gray y yo…

-¿Qué le ocurre, My lady?- Me pregunto Chat sentándose a mi lado.- Llevas días decaída… ¿Problemas en tu vida civil? ¿Familia? ¿Las clases? ¿Amistades?

-No…puedo…Yo…-Agache la cabeza y comencé a ver borroso por unas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.- Duele…

-¿Ladybug?

Mire a mi fiel compañero llorando sin control, su cara mostraba asombro al verme en ese estado y sin esperar mi acto, lo abrace ocultando mi cara en su pectoral.

-¿¡Por qué…!?¿¡Por qué se ha alejado de mí…!?- Preguntaba desesperada por obtener una respuesta, pero solo sentí las caricias de Chat en mi cabeza.

Un silencio se formo entre nosotros dos, solo se escuchaba mis sollozos mientras me aferre mas a Chat, que me correspondió el abrazo, era cálido… cálido como el latido de su corazón. Tras pasar unos minutos ya me sentí mejor y me separe un poco de mi compañero, que me miro con preocupación.

-¿Me contaras ahora por qué lloraste?- Me pregunto con seriedad.

Suspire con pesadez y lo mire a los ojos, comenzando a contar lo que sucedido sin mencionar el nombre de Gray. Hasta que el estruendo de una explosión cerca de Notre Dame nos interrumpió la conversación...

 _ **(Fin del Pov. Mei)**_

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **Después de vencer al akuma**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Gray corrió velozmente por los tejados de la ciudad hasta llegar a su hogar, entrando por la gran ventana de su cuarto y en ese mismo segundo el último pitido de su miraculous hizo desaparecer su transformación.

-Que hambriento estoy.- Se quejo el kwami negro acariciando su pequeña tripa.- ¡Dame mi tesoro, Gray!

El rubio refunfuño y salió dirección a la cocina, en poco tiempo volvió con un plato que llevaba el queso apestoso. Plagg comenzó a devorar el queso si dar importancia a su portador, que fue al escritorio de su ordenador y entro en el Ladyblog de Jasmine.

-¿Todavía insiste con la investigación de Ladybug?- Pregunto con pesadez el kwami.- ¡Olvídate de ella! Su corazón pertenece ya a una persona.

-Lo sé, pero hay una cosa que me dejo pensando…- Dijo el joven poniendo una mano debajo de su barbilla como soporte.- Su historia de su vida…me hace similar a la mía con Mei.

-Eso mismo te quería preguntar. ¿Por qué evitas a la pobre chica?- Pregunto Plagg con curiosidad.

-Fue en el viaje, la noche del baile…vi una escena…-Gray dudo unos minutos en si volver a recordar aquello que le hizo sentir tristeza.- Ella y Lionel…s-se besaban…y ella no se negó…

-Mmm…Creo que tus pensamientos se están equivocando.- Dijo el felino haciendo que el oji azul lo mirara confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que en realidad Lionel estaba besando a Mei, y ella no reacciono por su estado de shock.

-No digas tonterías, Plagg. ¡Yo los vi!

-Pero tú conoces mejor a la chica.- Gray se quedo callado ante la respuesta de la criatura que seguía con el queso en sus diminutas patas.- Tengo una duda sobre ella, ¿Estas enamorado de la modelo?

El joven Agreste se quedo atónito ante esa pregunta, sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse de un color carmesí y balbucear inocentemente, sin embargo, para Plagg sonreía con picardía llevándolo a entender los sentimientos de su portador con la joven Dupain y Ladybug. Solo había una pequeña desventaja: Mei y Ladybug son la misma persona, pero él no se da cuenta y menos los sentimientos de ella hacía él, tanto siendo el famoso modelo Gray Agreste como el héroe de Paris, Chat Noir.

En ese instante sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la chica, causando un mal presentimiento.

-" _Algo muy malo le pasara a la portadora de Tikki…_ "- Pensó el kwami mirando con preocupación al rubio que se dirigía a su cama para dormir.- " _¿Qué podrá hacer Gray cuando llegue ese destino?_ "

Mientras en la casa de la familia Dupain- Cheng se encontraba a la pequeña kwami de la suerte acariciando la cabeza de Mei, que dormía tras haber llorado un largo rato. En ese momento un pequeño brillo capto la atención de Tikki para quedarse boquiabierta al ver una silueta de su anterior portadora, cuando era joven.

-¿M-Marinette?- Pregunto asombrada de ver una ilusión de la pelinegra, que se acerco en silencio a su hija y apoyo su mano en la cabeza de su querida hija.

- _Por favor…no cometas el mismo error…_ \- Susurro la ilusión con tristeza.- _Vosotros sois la última esperanza de Tikki y Plagg…_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Por fin empiezo las vacaciones de verano :D Pero estoy ocupada con el trabajo, trataré de subir capítulos antes de volver a clases. En fin… Quiero agradecer por el maravilloso review a**_ _ **alita210100**_ _ **;) Gracias por tus ánimos en este fic y disculparme por hacerte a ti y a los demás por este beso "Agridulce". Lo de las canciones os la recomendé porque cuando estaba escribiendo estos dos capítulos, tenía esas dos melodías y me causo una inspiración a lo dramático. Perdón a la gente que les causo lagrimas, no era mi intensión :(**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Y espero vuestros lindos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	26. Chapter 24

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Estoy tardando un poco en publicar los capítulos porque estoy haciendo algunos diseños (dibujados por mi) de nuestros queridos personajes, los subiré en pinterest o podéis hacerlo a vuestra imaginación y los publico diciendo de quien es el diseñador del dibujo. ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, lo siguen y lo tienen como favorito! n.n ¡Esto me inspira en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 24: ¿Pesadillas o predicciones?_**

La ilusión comenzó a introducirse en el cuerpo de la castaña dejando confusa a la pequeña mariquita, en eso ve las expresiones de Mei. En el sueño comenzó abrir despacio sus ojos y se incorporo mirando su alrededor, un prado de flores frente a una cascada.

-¿Qué sitio es este? ¿Por qué estoy transformada en Ladybug?- Se pregunto confundida al ver que su traje era distinto al habitual pero se asombra más cuando ve brillar y saliendo pequeñas esferas azules.-¿Q-Qué está pasando? ¿Qué son estas esferas?

-Son recuerdos de las anteriores Ladybug…-La castaña se viro hacia donde provenía la voz, se sorprendió al ver a un chico rubio de ojos verde oliva y un traje negro.- Finalmente te encontré.

-¿Chat Noir?- Pregunto Mei al ver que es similar a su compañero de lucha, excepto en los ojos y la voz.- ¿Eres realmente tú?

-El mismo. He esperado tanto tiempo, _Bugaboo_.

-Lo siento, pero no soy la Ladybug que conoces.- Dijo la heroína con molestia y dándole la espalda al chico.

-Ladybug…junto vencimos a Hawkmoth, pero cuando nos revelamos nuestras identidades, te alejaste de mí.- Se acercaba hacia ella mientras le contó cómo se siente.- Me arrepiento de haberte rechazado aquel día en clase.

-" _¿En clase? ¿Una declaración?_ "- Mei se hacía preguntas mientras que el felino continúo.

-Pasaron los años, ya teníamos nuestros sueños casi completos. Nos faltaba lo más importante…nuestro amor mutuo, pero fue tarde.- Cerro con fuerza sus manos formando puños.- En esos años me sentí preparado para volver a enamorarte de mí, y ya estabas saliendo con otra persona.

Chat Noir ya se encontraba más cerca de la joven, que seguía dando la espalda pero en su rostro era tristeza al escuchar la historia del oji verde. Ella ya lo comprendió todo, el chico que tenía enfrente suyo era el portador del miraculous de Chat Noir; Sin embargo se pregunto por qué era tan idéntico al Chat Noir de su generación.

-Pero ahora es diferente, ahora podremos estar juntos. Como siempre quisimos… _My Lady_.- El rubio se disponía a poner sus garras en los hombros de la chica que lo miro de reojo.

-" _No me toques_ "- Pensó Mei preocupada pero mayor fue su sorpresa, el rubio le dio media vuelta y la abrazo, causando que el traje rojo y puntos negros volviera a brillar y salir esferas. Sintió que su corazón estaba expresando algo extraño ante ese abrazo.-" _¿Qué sentimientos son estos?_ "- Se miraron a los ojos con dulzura y ternura.-" _¿De la anterior Ladybug? ¿Mios?_ "

El rubio de ojos verdes la volvió abrazar y ella le correspondió, sentía que ya lo conoce desde hace tiempo pero por otro lado no supo cómo se conocieron. Pero todo comenzó a volverse oscuro y su cuerpo se notaba débil, Mei no comprendió que sucedía hasta escuchar la voz de su kwami.

-¡Abre tus ojos!- La chica abrió los ojos para luego mirar al chico que la abrazaba, ya no era Chat Noir ; Su traje cambio a uno negro con un destello color morado oscuro en forma de mariposa en él y un casco negro con la parte del final con dos puntiagudas alas de mariposa moradas.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto la joven Dupain mirándolo con miedo.

-Todo a su tiempo, Ladybug…- Dijo el hombre enmascarado tomando por el mentol a la chica.

-¿Hawk Moth?...

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **Mientras que Gray...**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Plagg no pudo dormir por los movimientos de su portador y sus susurros, que parecían de miedo y melancólico hasta que el rubio se despertó bruscamente gritando el nombre de la heroína carmesí. Gray respiro entrecortado, sudando a mares y sus latidos acelerados.

-Gray… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el kwami negro levitando enfrete de él.

-Sí, supongo…- Dudo en su respuesta mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente y luego mirar hacia sus manos.- Parecía tan real…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Plagg no entendía a lo que decía el chico.- ¿Soñaste con tu chica enmascarada?

-Si…Soñé que estábamos juntos en la Torre Eiffel por la noche, nos confesamos nuestro pero una extraña sombra nos ataco por sorpresa.- Comento el rubio con seriedad mientras que el pequeño gato lo escuchaba atentamente.- El ataque venia directamente hacia mi…para mi asombro, Ladybug me protegió del ataque y le dio en todo el pecho. Me susurro algo que para mí fue inaudible…finalmente cae encima de mío y veo un rayo rojo de ella. Pero se vuelve todo borroso, impidiendo ver a la chica que esta tras la máscara de my lady…

-¿Escuchas a alguien hablarte después de ese sueño?- Pregunto el gato negro con sus pequeñas patas cruzadas.

-¡Sí!, Me dijo... "Reacciona ahora o la maldición continua".

Se formo un incomodo silencio entre los dos, la expresión de Plagg era muy seria mientras que el oji azul sentía preocupación por ese extraño sueño.

-Plagg…¿Crees que ha sido una pesadilla o…?

-Solo fue una pesadilla, tonto. Tu sabes lo fuerte que es Ladybug, ¡Nadie la puede vencer!- Comento Plagg tratando de animar a su portador, pero él sabía que eso era una predicción que iba a suceder.- " _Espero que este chico solucione, antes de que suceda de verdad…_ "

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **En un sitio desconocido**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Otra mariposa perdida…- Dijo un chico misterioso tomando a una mariposa marchitada.- Tengo que conseguir los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¡Nooro!

-¿Si, Master?- Apareció la kwami lila enfrente con miedo.- El miraculous está debilitándose por usar para el mal…

-¡CALLATE!- Grito la silueta dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo, que asusto a las mariposas que habitaban en la sala.- ¡TU MIRACULOUS ME PERTENECE Y TU ME TIENES QUE OBEDECER!

\- P-Pero…no se sabe quiénes son los portadores.- Dijo Nooro, a lo que su portador comenzó a reír con maldad.

-Claro que si…pero sería un sacrificio "dulce" - La luz de la luna ilumino la sala y al chico, cabello erizado negro con las puntas plateadas y ojos afinados de bicolor.- Todo para tener lo que siempre quise…y mas a ella.

Sostuvo en sus manos un pequeño broche, al abrirlo mostraba la foto de una niña abrazando a un niño que sonreía de felicidad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Tengo un pequeño informe para todos/as (no sé si es bueno o malo) y es que tengo un trabajo, pero es por la noche :(**_

 _ **Así que, trataré de subir capítulos antes de volver a clases :D En fin… Quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews a**_ _ **Lia Phantom y alita210100**_ _ **;) Gracias por vuestros ánimos en este fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Y espero vuestros lindos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	27. Chapter 25

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Estoy tardando un poco en publicar los capítulos por el trabajo nocturno que tengo en un mes y después me voy de vacaciones durante un mes. ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, lo siguen y lo tienen como favorito! n.n ¡Esto me inspira en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 25: ¿La unión en las otras generaciones?_**

- _¡Hola seguidores de Ladybug! ¡Aquí Jasmine con noticias exclusivas!_ \- Saludo la joven presentadora, grabándose con su móvil.- _¡No os lo perdáis en mi...¿Que ha sido eso?-_ Miro hacia el cielo y ve pasar un helicóptero seguido de la heroína. En ese mismo instante escucha el sonido de algo caerse al suelo.- _¡Ladybug en acción! ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-_ Jasmine se acerco al objeto caído, una pequeña caja dorada con el dibujo de dos águilas.- _¡Madre mía! Lo que tenemos aquí no es una simple cajita de música, ha caído a los pasos de Ladybug. Además, es una cajita antigua egipcia y lo sé porque lo estudie en historia. ¿Será Ladybug una estudiante de secundaria?_ \- Pregunto la pelirroja mirando a la cámara dando finalizado el video.

-¡Esa caja contiene todo los recuerdos de Isis y Osiris!- Dijo asaltada Mei al ver el video de su mejor amiga.- ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperarlo sin que sospeche Jasmine?!

-Relájate, Mei. Hay una manera de llevarla con la cajita.- Comento Tikki saltando de teclado en teclado entrando a la página web del museo Louvre.- ¡Llevara allí!

-¿A la exhibición de la historia de los reinados continentales?- Pregunto no muy convencida por la idea de su compañera.- ¿Qué me puede ayudar con lo que busca Jasmine de Ladybug y para que yo recupere la cajita?

-Aunque no lo parezca tiene muchas referencias a los anteriores Ladybugs y Chats Noirs.- Animó la pequeña mariquita dejando a su portadora.- Podrías descubrir más cosas de los miraculous y…

-La liberación de la maldición…- La joven se quedo unos segundos mirando a la pantalla y luego a su kwami.- Todavía me pregunto, ¿Qué paso con los anteriores para que no se rompiera la maldición?

Tikki se encogió de hombro haciendo pensar a la chica que no sabe el motivo, pero el verdadero motivo es que no quería preocuparla más de lo que estaba en ese momento.

-" _Lo descubrirás muy pronto, mi querida Mei…y el secreto que tu madre te oculto en estos años…_ "- Pensó Tikki mirando a la castaña, que le trajo recuerdos de Marinette y sus aventuras.- " _Debes estar orgullosa de tu hija, Marinette_ "

 **O.O.O.O.O.O. _Mientras en la mansión Agreste_.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Plagg se despertó y miro la hora en el despertador de su portador, las nueve menos cuarto de mañana y él todavía no se levanto de la cama.

-Seguro que estuvo toda la madrugada investigando por su heroína misteriosa.- Susurro para sí mismo mientras miraba al rubio abrazando un pequeño peluche de Ladybug. Suspiro con pesadez.- En fin, me iré a desayunar o me comeré todo lo que hay alrededor.

La pequeña criatura negra se acerco a la mochila de Gray en busca de su ración de Camembert, pero vio que no tenía nada ahí dentro y en ese momento se viro a la puerta de la habitación. Gray le prohibió salir de la habitación sin ir con él para esconderse, pero Plagg necesitaba urgentemente comer y sin pensarlo dos veces salió del cuarto.

En ese momento, escucha la voz de anterior portador, Adrien Agreste. Plagg lo supo todo desde el nacimiento del joven oji azul, en su mirada mostraba la personalidad del Chat Noir: extrovertido, curioso y lo que siempre quiso su padre, ser un chico normal y corriente. El pequeño tenía curiosidad por saber la conversación del rubio, que se dirigía a su despacho, sus gritos son de enojo y preocupo un poco al kwami que lo siguió sigilosamente.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA!?- Grito Adrien enojado golpeando la mesa.- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE…?!

- _¡Tengo derecho de ver al niño!_ \- Respondió una voz femenina por el teléfono.- _Porque soy su madre, ¿O me equivoco?_

-¡AHORA NO PUEDE SER! TIENE QUE TERMINAR SUS ESTUDIOS! -Dijo el hombre mirando por la gran ventana de su despacho.- ¡Quiero que acabe bien el futuro de Gray!

Se formo un incomodo silencio en toda la sala, Plagg seguía escuchando la conversación del oji verde. Pero el suspiro de la voz femenina capto la atención de los dos sujetos.

- _De acuerdo, permitiré que Gray no falte a las clases por un capricho mío._ \- Respondió la mujer haciendo que al modelo se le formo una gran sonrisa.- _Pero con una condición…_

Mientras que en la habitación del oji azul, se encontraba en la cama con las mejillas un poco rojas. Abrió sus ojos un poco y para su sorpresa no vio a su kwami en la almohada.

-¿Plagg…?- Llamó incorporando medio cuerpo y miraba por toda la habitación- ¿Dónde estás? Gato glotón…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **Mientras con Mei** _**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-¡Por fin descubriré quien es Ladybug en realidad!- Gritó con emoción la pelirroja mientras caminaba al lado de su mejor amiga hacia el museo Louvre.

-Pero piénsalo unos minutos, mucha gente puede tener una cajita similar. ¿Cómo puedes saber a quién le pertenece?-Dijo Mei tratando de no darle importancia al objeto.

-Muy fácil. Ayer fui a la tienda de antigüedades de Jalil y me dijo que es un obsequio egipcio autentico.- Comento Jasmine con una sonrisa triunfante mientras bajo las escaleras dejando atrás a la castaña.- Solo necesito encontrar a la dueña que perdió su cajita de música. Excluyéndome por supuesto.

-Eh… ¿Y sobre mi? ¿No me excluyes?- Preguntó más nerviosa la chica haciendo que la morena se virase hacia ella.

-Que yo recuerde, tú me dijiste que tenías una cajita de música. Pero no sé como es.

-Tú sabes que mi tierra natal es Japón, allí no se encuentra diseños egipcios.- La joven pelirroja acerco mas su rostro hacia la asiática, llegando a intimidarla.

-Jajaja, solo bromeaba.- Rio Jasmine clamando a su amiga y continuar su camino.- Te descartare de la lista cuando me muestres tu cajita de música.

Mei se sentía tensa al ver que su mejor amiga está decidida por descubrir su identidad secreta. Abrió su bolso para mirar a su kwami con preocupación, sin embargo Tikki le sonrió diciéndole que Jasmine no iba a descubrir su secreto. Al llegar a la sala medieval, las dos chicas admiraban el retrato vidrioso de la guerrera más famosa de Francia, Juana de Arco, y al lado uno de Carlos VII de Francia. La joven Dupain-Cheng miraba con atención el retrato de la guerrera, para su sorpresa de ella un pequeño destello rojo salió de la armadura, pero su atmosfera fue distraída por las llamadas de Jasmine.

En la siguiente sala se encontraba la edad egipcia, la pelirroja se emociono al ver la tumba de un faraón y cuando llego la castaña la agarro del brazo.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías demostrarme sobre Ladybug?- Pregunto emocionada la periodista del blog.

-P-Pues…ehm...- Miro de reojo a Tikki que con una patita le señalo a un pergamino antiguo.- ¡Esta en este pergamino!

Las dos se acercaron al objeto buscando pistas de Ladybug pero no obtenían resultados, hasta que llego un universitario junto a su padre.

-Como podemos apreciar, la pareja que se aprecia en este pergamino son Osiris e Isis su amor era mutuo.- Comento el joven mirando a su padre.

-Lo sé es una historia de amor de dos jóvenes más conocidos en aquella época.

-Exacto, Osiris estaba a punto de ser el futuro faraón y por orden de Ramses, el padre de Osiris, acepto a la prometida de su único hijo, el nombre de la joven era Iris.- Conto el universitario mientras que las chicas lo escuchaban atentamente.- La noche de su unión como faraones de Egipto obsequiaron a los diosa del amor, Hathor, con una pequeña caja de música.

-Era como una muestra de su amor y fidelidad entre ellos dos.- Concluyo el hombre con sabiduría.- Se dice que es un objeto muy místico porque no se sabe que secretos revela…

-¿Y si te digo que un objeto que mantiene los recuerdos de ellos y son obtenidos aquellos que lo encuentra?- Esa pregunta dejo confusos a todos los que están presentes.- Piénselo unos minutos, padre. Osiris y Isis pudieron hacer un ritual de entregar sus almas mutuas y guardase dentro de la cajita, con el tiempo la gente que lo encuentra puede estrechar mas el lazo que une a esa persona con su amor verdadero.

-¡No digas tonterías!- Grito enojado el hombre a su hijo.- ¡Son mitos que se contaba para hacer que la gente creyera la existencias de dioses!

-Pero padre, eso también paso en otras épocas. En la antigua Grecia, en la edad medieval, en…- Pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

-¡Si eso es cierto, demuéstralo!

El adulto furioso por la teoría de su hijo se dirigió a la salida de la sala, dejando atrás al chico deprimido que se fue corriendo del sitio y a las dos chicas mirando con preocupación la escena. Sin embargo, en la mente de la joven Dupain- Cheng se le repetía en la cabeza las palabras del universitario.

-" _¿Un ritual de amor mutuo? ¿Qué salta de generación en generación?_ "- Se pregunto mientras miraba la mochila de Jasmine, donde se encuentra la cajita de música.- " _¿Tendrá algo que ver con los miraculous y la maldición?_ "- Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a la parisinos gritar y huyendo del museo, otra victima akumatizada.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Tengo un pequeño informe para todos/as (no sé si es bueno o malo) y es que tengo un trabajo, pero es por la noche y es muy duro :(**_

 _ **Así que, trataré de subir capítulos antes de volver a clases :D En fin… Quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews a**_ _ **sonrais777; Lia Phantom y Forever MK NH**_ _ **;) Gracias por vuestros ánimos en este fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Y espero vuestros lindos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	28. Chapter 26

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Estoy tardando un poco en publicar los capítulos por el trabajo nocturno que tengo en un mes y después me voy de vacaciones durante un mes. ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, lo siguen y lo tienen como favorito! n.n ¡Esto me inspira en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 26: Summoner_**

Mei miro a su alrededor para poder transformarse en su alter- ego, pero primero tenía que llevar a su mejor amiga a un sitio seguro. Para su suerte no lo era porque Jasmine salió corriendo a la zona que causo el caos, la chica suspiro con cansancio.

-Ella y sus noticias de Ladybug.- Dijo la castaña a su kwami.

-¡Ahora no es el momento de quejas, Mei!- Aviso Tikki saliendo de su escondite.- ¡París necesita a Ladybug!

-Tienes razón, Tikki.- Acaricia su arete de la oreja descubierta.- ¡Transformación: Ladybug!

Un brillo rojizo ilumino toda la sala como un flash, apareciendo la joven heroína de París. Mientras que en otra sala cercana se encontraba la victima del akuma, una chica de cabello violeta, ojos rojos y piel blanca como la nieve; llevando un vestido de mangas largas color blanco y la parte final negro. Miro el retrato de un sacerdote con pergaminos; Sonrió y acerco su mano al retrato haciendo que lo traspasara como si fuese agua, hasta tener los mismos pergaminos en su mano.

-Con estos pergaminos de magia negra y estas pociones, podre cumplir la invocación.- Se dijo a sí misma. Pero el golpe de un yo-yo la alerto.- Vaya, vaya… una mariquita se quiere unir a la fiesta. Y no está sola por su mascota de la noche.- En eso aparece Chat Noir detrás de ella con su bastón en las manos, esto la hizo reír a lo bajo.- No se preocupen, os tengo una sorpresa para vosotros…

Los héroes la miraron confundidos pero sus expresiones fueron a sorprendidos, Summoner invocó dos cuerpos: un chico y una chica con trajes de medieval.

-No puede ser…¿Juana de Arco? ¿Por qué su armadura es como la mia?- Se pregunto Ladybug al ver a la guerrera.

-¿Carlos VII? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Chat Noir no entendía porque la akumatizada invocó al mencionado.

-Que encuentro más emocionante de vuestros antepasados.- Dijo Summoner con voz inocente y luego sonríe con maldad.- Os dejare con vuestra "conversación" mientras yo buscare lo que más deseo…

-" _Maldición…_ "- Maldijeron los dos al ver que los cuerpo se ponían en posición de combate mientras que la enemiga principal se alejaba de ellos y llevando a una Jasmine inconsciente.

-¡My lady, tenemos que rescatar a Jasmine!- Comento el rubio esquivando los ataques de Carlos VII, al igual que Ladybug con Juana de Arco.

-Lo sé, Chat. La quiere usar para su ritual…- Dijo la chica cubriéndose con una de sus alas del traje.- Ella tiene un objeto que le sirve para su objetivo.

El héroe de la destrucción no sabía a lo que se refería su compañera de lucha sobre el "objeto" que podría tener su compañera de clase, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recibir un golpe fuerte en el hombro derecho haciendo que casi se cayera al piso.

- _Te lo dije, Gray._ \- Hablo Plagg desde el anillo.- _En ese estado, tus poderes son más débiles._

-" _¿Por qué me tuve que ponerme así en el peor momento?_ "- Pensó Chat Noir sudando y jadeando con pesadez.

Mientras que la castaña continuaba su combate pero en su mente buscaba la respuesta a su pregunta. "Qué secreto escondía la cajita egipcia", pero un grito femenino la alerto al ver que era la voz de Jazmine siendo secuestrada por Summoner.

-¡No permitiré que os interpongáis en el camino de mi ama!- Exclamo Juana de arco lanzándose a Ladybug.- Solo ella puede traerme a la vida lo que más quiero…

-Lo que… ¿mas quiere?- Se pregunto confusa ante aquellas palabras de la guerrera, pero no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en eso.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

En las afueras del museo, Summoner dibujo un símbolo desconocido en el suelo y colocando a su víctima encima del dibujo, con su magia formo una barrera alrededor de la morena mientras que los pergaminos levitaban en forma circular.

-Ehm…¿Para qué sirve todo este material?- Pregunto asustada Jasmine mirando a los lados.

-Es un ritual para invocar al espíritu de los secretos.- Responde leyendo el pergamino para luego mirar a la pelirroja y tomarla por la barbilla.- Y para ello… necesitó un cuerpo para poseerlo…

Esto dejo a la joven con la cara pálida mientras que el fondo se volvió oscuro y el símbolo brillaba.

-¡Que comience el ritual!- La chica akumada comenzó pronunciar frases en un lenguaje desconocido para oji castaña gritando el nombre de la heroína.- Por mucho que la llames, no podrá llegar.

Extiende sus brazos al frente y en el circulo de formo un pentagrama mágico- _Oscuridad, obedece el pacto, trae aquí a mi aliado._ _Ven, por el pacto existente con mi alma, obedece el juramento, de las grandes tierras del norte, acude a este lugar, mi aliado de los secretos._

-¡No lo permitiré!- Grito Ladybug lanzando su yo-yo mágico hacia las manos de Summoner, causando una interrupción en el ritual.-Los secretos de Ladybug y Chat Noir nunca caerán en las manos equivocadas.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, mariquita.- Un portal se abrió encima de sus cabezas y comenzando a verse una mano.- está llegando…

-Oh, no…¡Jasmine!- La heroína trato de acercar hacia su amiga pero un rayo mágico la alcanzo a golpear.

-Buen intento Ladybug, pero no permitiré que me arrebates mi obsequio al demonio.

Mei uso el _Lucky Charm_ y le apareció un antiguo libro. Analizo todo en busca de pistas hasta encontrar la solución, llamando la atención de su enemiga diciendo que este libro tenía el secreto que estaba buscando, cuando Summoner se disponía a acercarse se lo lanzo al círculo mágico haciendo que se adéntrala y la pelirroja fuera empujada hacia afuera.

Sin embargo, lo que vieron las dos chicas no fue agradable. El espíritu apareció enfrente de la chica akumatizada, parecía molesto al ver que no haber un cuerpo para poseer y decidió llevarse la vida de la invocadora. De sus manos salieron unas garras como de un halcón, clavando una en el estómago y el otro en el pecho llevándola a morir por hemorragia.

Tras ese acto, el espíritu se adentro al portal llevando en sus manos el alma de la Summoner. Mientras que Ladybug y Jasmine se quedaron shockeadas por lo sucedido…una muerte por magia oscura.

- _"No…no la pude salvar…"_ \- Pensó Mei mirando el cuerpo muerto de la chica completamente de sangre.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Me ha costado hacer este capítulo en estos días pero lo conseguí (¡Bieeeen!) pero dentro de pocos días me voy de viaje y estaré sin Internet, ni ordenador :(**_

 _ **Tratare en ese tiempo que estoy allí en seguir inspirándome en los próximos capítulos :) No se preocupen, no me he olvidado de vosotros/as.**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews a**_ _ **sonrais777; Forever MK NH y YM015**_ _ **;) Gracias por vuestros ánimos en este fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Y espero vuestros lindos reviews :)**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto. Nami- Chan ;D**_


	29. Chapter 27

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Estoy de regreso del viaje y disfrute mucho y me relaje para tener más inspiración :) Yo son 13.000 lecto-…¡¿Somos más de 14.000 lectores?! :O ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, lo siguen y lo tienen como favorito! n.n ¡Esto me ha inspirado el doble en seguir la historia! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 27: el pasado de chat noir_**

Gray caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación viendo encima de su escritorio un libro muy degastado, tanto él como Plagg saben que ese libro oculta algo de una generación anterior.

-Este diario…me trae recuerdos…- Dijo Plagg acariciando en libro y luego miro al rubio.- ¿Cómo sucedió, Gray?

-Fue…como una ilusión…- Respondió el chico tratando de recordar lo sucedido.

 _ **(Flashback: En la batalla contra Summoner…)**_

Chat Noir seguía con su combate contra Carlos VII, pero se percata de que su compañera contra el mal fue corriendo hacia Summoner tras dejar inconsciente a la guerrera medieval.

-¡M-My Lady, espera-…!- Fue interrumpido por rasguño de la afilada espada del caballero.

-¡NO! ¡NO LE CONSETIRE DAR UN PASO MÁS!- Grito Carlos VII amenazando con la punta de su espada cerca del cuello del héroe.- ¡SOLO ELLA PUEDE TRAER A MI AMADA CABALLERA ROJA!

-¿Caballera roja?- El rubio lo miro confundido.- "¿Se referirá a Ladybug?"

En ese mismo segundo, Carlos VII alza su arma, dispuesto a dañar al héroe felino que cerró los ojos pero no sintió nada en su cuerpo, al volver abrir sus ojos se sorprendió encontrarse enfrente a la guerrera medieval. Ella comenzó a sangrar por el abdomen, donde se halla la espada del hombre y luego lo mira a los ojos con una débil sonrisa.

-Ju…Juana…- Nombro el príncipe mirando asombrado a la mencionada.- ¿Qué estas….haci-?

-No lo mates…- Interrumpió la mujer con seriedad en la voz.- Por favor…

\- ¿Qué? Pero él es…- Trató de hablar con la pelinegra pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

-¡No le permitiré matarlo!- Exclamó Juana de Arco quitándose con esfuerzo la espada y virándose al héroe felino, que seguía en estado de shock hasta sentir la acaricia de la mano de ella.- Porque… lo amo…

Ante esa confesión los dos se asombraron mucho mientras ella lloraba y comenzó a desvanecer su cuerpo. Carlos VII sentía un vacio en su alma, su mejor guerrera y fiel amiga estuvo locamente enamorada de Chat Noir…su amor nunca fue correspondido. Se acerco al rubio y le susurro una frase audible para él mientras que una luz radiante lo rodaba poco a poco quedando Gray solo y enfrente suya un libro desgastado.

 _ **(Fin del Flashback)**_

-Mmm…lo que me pregunto es por qué en esa generación no se rompió la maldición.- Dijo Gray mirando a su kwami sin recibir respuesta.- Si los dos se amaban mutuamente.

Tomó el diario y comenzó a leerlo con mucha curiosidad y sentándose en su sofá.

 _"9 de febrero de 1XXX:"_

 _Por primera vez, mi padre me ha hecho un regalo de mi agrado después de tantos años. Siempre estaba atento al cuidado de la población mientras que mi me deja en el vacio…Ojala que ese destino cambie…_

 _"12 de febrero de 1XXX:"_

 _Decidí escaparme hoy para ver mi pueblo y sus habitantes, mi padre nunca me dejo salir de los muros de este castillo. Esa misma noche me encontré en una calle oscura un anciano y dos jóvenes tratando de robarle una bolsa de oro, ¡eso no lo permitiré en mi reino!_

 _Tras haber acudido a su ayuda me obsequio con un anillo plateado, me dio las gracias y se fue de allí. Lo que no me espere fue que…fuera mágico._

 _"14 de febrero de 1XXX:"_

 _Ha nacido el nuevo caballero de la noche, Chat Noir, con su gran fuerza y poder de la destrucción puede evitar cualquier enemigo que trate conquistar Francia. Sin embargo…su destino hizo encontrar a su amor platónico, Ladybug, una misteriosa guerrera con el poder de la construcción._

 _La luz y la oscuridad deben estar juntos como un equipo…_

 _"18 de febrero de 1XXX:"_

 _¿Por qué me desgracian? ¿Qué hice para merecer esta tortura?_

 _Esta mañana conocí a la guerrera más fuerte de todo el reino, su nombre es Juana del Arco, una joven de unos años menos que yo. Fue enviada con la objeción de protegerme hasta convertirme en el nuevo rey…_

 _Esto complicara mi vida de Chat Noir._

-¿Carlos IV fue uno de los anteriores Chat Noir?- Se pregunto a si mismo sin creerse lo que leyó.- Pero, ¿Cómo…?

Gray continuo leyendo el diario pero la llamada de la secretaria de su padre le interrumpió su momento de lectura, dejando el viejo libro dentro de un cajón y agarrar su mochila escolar con el kwami escondido.

-Plagg, me debes una larga explicación.- Advirtió el rubio con mucha seriedad.- Me estas ocultando algo…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **En el puente de Alejandro III**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Era una noche tranquila, una brisa acaricio el cabello medio ondulado de Marinette que miraba el río. Saco su móvil para mirar la hora, las 22:45, suspiro con decepción pero su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa al sentir unos brazos rodeando su blanco cuello.

-Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir.- Dijo la pelinegra pareciendo estar enojada.

-Perdón por la demora, no me imagine que esta reunión de la moda fuera tanto rato.- Respondió el hombre mirando el paisaje.- Pero no iba a dejarte plantada aquí, My lady.

\- Creo que es el momento…de que hablemos de nuestro pasado.- Marinette se viro para dirigir su mirada al hombre que tenía enfrente.- ¿No crees, Chaton?

El rubio sonrió ante el apodo que le puso su ex compañera contra el mal y agarro su mano con suavidad mientras por el puente de los enamorados. Lo que no se esperaban era lo que podría llevar todo este secreto a los adultos y el destino de los héroes.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Ya el vuelto de mi viaje jajajaja La vampira no ha muertooo, ok no xD En ese tiempo que me pase de mis vacaciones antes de entrar al curso, me dio una formación planing de "como seguiría la historia". Tranquilos/as, poco a poco se harán más cosas y mas preguntas os haréis por lo que está pasando ahora…**_

 _ **Tratare de subirlos cuando pueda en mi tiempo libre porque he tenido un periodo de días malos por asuntos personales, pero ahora estoy medio bien y mi inspiración en la historia :) No se preocupen, no me he olvidado de vosotros/as.**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews a**_ _ **Forever MK NH y Lia Phantom**_ _ **;) Gracias por vuestros ánimos en este fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Y espero vuestros lindos reviews :)**_


	30. Chapter 28

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Mi tardanza fue por ciertos motivos que lo veréis al final del capítulo ;)¡Gracias a todos los que leen, lo siguen y lo tienen como favorito! n.n ¡Hemos alcanzado a los 16.000! ¡Esto me tiene sorprendida y emocionada! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 28: una verdad agridulce_**

-Hoy hace más frío de lo que pensé.- Comento Mei abrazándose y luego mira a su kwami.- ¿No crees Tikki?

-…- La pequeña mariquita no presto atención a la pregunta, se encontraba mirando al fondo.

-¿Tikki?

-¿Eh?- En ese segundo reacciono la mariquita mirando a su portadora.- Oh perdóname, Mei. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Tikki, llevas días distraída desde que lo sucedido con Summoner…- La chica recordó el estado de la akumada.- Y tampoco, me contaste el ritual de Isis y Osiris.

-Eso…no tiene importancia, querida. Jejejeje…-Rio la kwami de la suerte con esfuerzo, pero eso incomodo mas a la chica.

-Tikki, dime la verdad…- Dijo tomando a su kwami con mucho cuidado pero con su voz seria.- ¿Qué ocurrió para que esa maldición no se rompiera?

La criatura roja suspiro con tristeza para mirarla con seriedad y levito hacia la castaña, juntando su pequeña cabeza con la de ella. Mei comenzó a sentirse cansada y a ver todo borroso hasta cerrar sus ojos, lo único que podía hacer era oír la voz de Tikki llamándola a lo lejos.

- _Si quieres saber la verdad…lo descubrirás por ti misma…_ \- Las palabras de Tikki fueron confusas para Mei, pero una luz blanca dejo cegada a la joven por unos momentos.

Entonces, comenzó a escuchar susurros…susurros de voces femeninas, no reconocía las voces hasta que oyó a alguien decir "ya puedes abrir los ojos". Abrió los ojos poco a poco encontrándose enfrente a una mujer de cabello corto y castaño rojizo, le recordaba mucho a su mejor amiga.

-Estas… ¡preciosa!- Comento la mujer mirándola de arriba hacia abajo mientras le salía lagrimas de alegría.- Es tu día…el día que habéis esperado…

Mei no comprendía a que se refería la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, pero se viro hacia atrás y miro el espejo de plata que la reflejaba. Para su sorpresa fue ver que estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona y no la suya, estaba dentro del cuerpo de Isis que lucía con un vestido blanco con un velo transparente, junto con toques dorados en la cintura y en la cabeza forma de diada la cabeza de serpiente.

-Estoy tan emocionada, voy hacer la futura esposa del faraón.- Dijo con mucha alegría- La mujer de Osiris...

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **Mientras con Gray**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Gray, por lo que más quieras…- Pidió Plagg con preocupación.- No sigas leyéndolo.

-No puedo, porque estoy descubriendo cosas del Chat Noir medieval…-Negó el joven mientras seguía su lectura hasta que encontró una cosa que le llamo la atención.- ¿Sombras de la noche?

-¿Que has dicho?- Plagg se acerco rápidamente al chico mirando el viejo diario.- ¿Sombras de la noche?

-Así es, ¿es que es un poder especial de la destrucción?

El kwami oscuro lo mira con preocupación durante unos minutos de silencio, para luego darle una respuesta sobre la curiosidad de su portador. Pero no sabía si podría ser capaz de aprender a controlarlo.

-Es un poder similar a la de " _Cataclysm_ " o " _Negative_ ". Las sombras de la noche se conocen como " _Nightmare_ ", este poder te permite invocar criaturas de la muerte que te ayudaran en el combate.

-Wow, parece un poder muy bueno para nosotros.- Comento el oji azul con una sonrisa que luego desapareció al ver a la pequeña criatura serio.

-Sin embargo, tiene consecuencias muy grandes…- Dijo Plagg suspirando y buscando una manera de expresarlo mejor.- Las sombras no solo son capaces de luchar, también pueden predecir el destino y los secretos.

-¿Cómo el pasado, presente o el futuro?- Asintió el gato y continuo con la explicación.

-Por un lado es bueno porque sabes lo que te puedes esperar pero a la vez es malo porque…puedes descubrir cosas que no quieres que se hagan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?- Gray no entendió lo último que dijo Plagg, pero lo interrumpió.

-Lee las siguientes páginas y compréndelas mi explicación.- El rubio hizo lo que ordeno su kwami, mientras lo leía su rostro se volvía mas blanca hasta que en sus ojos se abrieron como platos y cerrar el libro.

-E-Esto…no puede ser real…- Negó Gray mirando a su amigo felino, que lo miro con tristeza.- Ladybug…ella…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

La joven Dupain seguía dentro de los de Tikki, en su rostro mostraba felicidad porque vio que Isis se había casado con su amor verdadero, el príncipe Osiris y reinaron juntos Egipto. En ese momento se encontraba en el día de la boda pero era de noche, su noche de bodas.

-¡Que feliz estoy de que los dos por fin ya sois marido y mujer!- Comento Tikki levitando enfrente de ella que le sonrió.- Los dos héroes de Egipto unidos por su amor mutuo.

Mei se sorprendió ante ese descubrimiento y se comenzó a preguntar por qué Isis no le menciono su relación con Osiris, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del mencionado con un baúl pequeño en sus manos.

-Mi amada Isis, traigo esto para prometer nuestro amor eterno.- Dijo Osiris con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hathor, bendecirá nuestro amor.- Sonrió Isis juntando sus manos con las de su esposo.- Y que la maldición de los Miraculous se rompa…

La pareja recién casada introdujeron en la caja dos objetos, un pequeño pergamino egipcio y una caja de música con dibujos de halcones. Al cerrarlo los dos se tomaron las manos y pegaron sus frentes como una pareja feliz.

La castaña sentía alegría al ver la escena pero todo poco a poco comenzó a volverse oscuro, una oscuridad que la hizo sentirse helada por completo hasta que vio lo que su kwami nunca le conto la verdad. Ante sus ojos se encontraba Chat Noir en suelo, sangrando por el abdomen y a Ladybug tratando de detener la hemorragia de la herida.

-¡Osiris!… ¡Osiris, no te rindas!- Grito Iris transformada en Ladybug, mientras lo reanimaba desesperada.- No me dejes…por Ra…

-Amada…mía…- Iris miro asombrada al chico que apoyo su mano manchada de sangre.- No me llores…eso me parte el corazón…

-¿Cómo quieres que no este triste p-porque mi amado está-…?- Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por Osiris.

-Shhh…S-Solo te pido que seas…fuerte y n-no te rindas…nunca…- El castaño tosió escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-¡O-Osiris!

-P-Prométemelo...my lady…- Ante esa petición de su esposo, se quedo en unos minutos de silencio y comenzó a negar cayéndole lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-No…no puedo cumplirlo…-Tartamudeo la peli azul tomando la mano del moreno.- L-Lo siento, y-yo…y-yo…

Pero ya era tarde, el joven héroe cerró los ojos con una suave sonrisa en la cara. Su transformación desapareció y apareció Plagg enfrente de la chica, que también volvió a su estado civil y apareciendo Tikki con preocupación.

-Iris…- Dijeron los dos Kwamis mirando a la mencionada en estado de shock.

-Tikki…Plagg…¿Os puedo pedir una promesa?- Pregunto la chica mirando a los dos que asintieron con la cabeza.- Sé...que prometimos romper esa maldición, pero…cuando la unión se cumplió ocurre esto...y una vida futura sin Osiris y Chat Noir no tiene sentido.- Tikki y Plagg se miraron mutuamente y luego a Iris con una daga en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?! ¡Iris no!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo que trataron de detener a la chica, pero ella se lo clavo en el pecho.

-Espero, que alguna de las futuras Ladybug y Chat Noir consigan en romper la maldición…- Jadeo con debilidad y sangrar por la zona afectada.- Prometerme…que los elegidos sepan…la verdadera historia…

El escenario comenzó a desaparecer ante los ojos de Mei, volviendo a su habitación y luego miro a la pequeña mariquita.

-Por eso…la maldición siguió…- Dijo Tikki agachando la cabeza.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Lo sé, tarde muchísimo en subir este capítulo pero este curso termino en febrero y luego las prácticas son tres meses T.T**_

 _ **Así que, estaré un tiempo sin subir los siguientes, en cuanto pueda en tener más tiempo libre lo continuare, pero ahora estoy con exámenes del primer trimestre, que terminare este noviembre :O No se preocupen, no me he olvidado de vosotros/as.**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews a**_ _ **Deidydbz, Guest (son tres personas) y Lia Phantom**_ _ **;) Gracias por vuestros ánimos en este fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Y espero vuestros lindos reviews :)**_


	31. Chapter 29

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) Mi tardanza fue por ciertos motivos que lo veréis al final del capítulo ;) ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, lo siguen y lo tienen como favorito! n.n ¡Hemos alcanzado a los 17.300! ¡Esto me tiene sorprendida y emocionada! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 29: Dame una oportunidad_**

En un parque cerca del gran hotel de Paris se encontraban sentados en un banco Marinette y Adrien, llevaron horas de hablando sobre sus nuevas vidas después de la batalla contra Hawk Moth.

-¿Te sientes mal por la muerte de tu padre?- Pregunto la pelinegra con seriedad.

-Al principio me negué en aceptar que mi padre fuera Hawkmoth, pero él quería los miraculous para obtener el "poder absoluto".- Respondió Adrien un poco triste.

-El poder absoluto…Siempre me he preguntado qué es y para que sirve.- Dio un sorbo a su café.- La unión de la construcción y la destrucción…

-La paz eterna y la liberación de los kwamis…- Ante las últimas palabras del rubio, Marinette lo mira confusa.- ¿Tu kwami no te lo conto?

-Me contó lo de su maldición en su época pero nunca me espere que su amado fuera Plagg.- Confeso la ex heroína mirando su taza.- Tikki me conto que sus miraculous son los más fuertes y mas unidos…solo las personas que estén hechos para uno como para el otro serían capaces de romper esa maldición. Pero…no se consiguió esa unión…

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos adultos, Adrien sentía culpabilidad porque estaba enamorada de Ladybug pero solo veía como amiga y compañera de clase a la chica detrás de la máscara de mariquita, Marinette Dupain- Cheng. Mientras que la mujer de ojos azules sentía frustración al recordar aquel día que se confesó a su amor platónico y él la había rechazo por su alter-ego.

-Marinette, yo…- Pero fue interrumpido por la mencionada.

-Adrien, esto lo hemos hablado…ellos pensaron que éramos los elegidos para romper esa maldición, se equivocaron.- Comento mirando con seriedad al modelo.- Además de que nuestros sentimientos no eran tan mutuos…

-¡Tanto yo como Chat Noir amábamos a Ladybug!- Exclamo el oji verde con desesperación.

-¡Pero no de Marinette, la chica que se encontraba tras la máscara!- Dijo Marinette con voz de molestia.- ¡Tanto Ladybug y yo te amábamos a ti!

-¡Pero no a Chat Noir, que mostraba su verdadera personalidad!- Otro silencio se formo entre los dos hasta que rompió esa pequeña atmosfera, por cortesía de Adrien.- Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué hiciste con tus pendientes?

-…Los tengo guardados en un escrito con espejo. ¿Y tú?

-Se lo di a mi hijo, en su octavo cumpleaños.- Ante la inesperada respuesta del rubio, la peli azul no pudo ocultar su expresión.- Es una larga historia…

-Adrien, ¿sabes lo que significa esto?- El mencionado agacho la cabeza y suspiro.- Tu hijo tiene el objetivo de romper la maldición…

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

- _Mi corazón se detuvo el día que mi mejor amiga…_ \- Gray continuaba leyendo aquel diario degastado al lado de un Plagg durmiendo.- _Juana murió en batalla con la misión de proteger nuestro reino. Desde ese día, Ladybug no volvió aparecer…eso me dejo el corazón en la oscuridad._

 _Por ello…decidí acabar con mi existencia. Perdóname, Plagg…_

Dirigió su mirada al pequeño Kwami, su portador no pudo aguantar la pérdida de su amiga y la desaparición de Ladybug. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué nunca confeso sus sentimientos a Juana de Arco, en ese mismo instante un pequeño papel doblado cae del diario.

-¿Qué es esto?- Tomó en sus manos el trocito y lo desdobla con mucho cuidado.- "Nigthmare": Criatura del mismísimo Caos, protector del invocador/a tras el pacto con su fiel amo de la oscuridad. Para la invocación se deberá decir estas palabras: " _Dios de la oscuridad, ven por el pacto existente con mi alma. Obedece el juramento de las grandes tierras y acude a este lugar, mi aliado Nigthmare"._

Las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear hasta sentir un escalofrió por su espalda, como si algo o alguien le estuviera tocando. Pero su sorpresa fue ver una sombra en forma de jaguar, con ojos rojos como la sangre. El chico se quedo boquiabierto al ver la extraña criatura, que se acercaba a él.

-¿Tú has sido quien me invoco?- Pregunto la sombra con rudeza.

\- S-si, ¿y tú eres Nigthmare?- Gray estira su brazo hacia él y lo acaricia.- Carlos VII fue tu anterior invocador.

-Hmm…ya veo, descubriste la identidad él cuando era el caballero de la noche.- Agacha la cabeza haciendo una reverencia.- Seré tu sombra y te protegeré de aquellos que quieran herirte.

-¿Cómo puedo recompensar?- Pregunto el oji azul nervioso.

-No tiene importancia, tú eres mi recompensa.- Ríe Nigthmare poniendo al joven shockeado por su respuesta.- Tu energía me ayuda a protegerte y aguantar en los combates durante un tiempo.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Solo puedes protegerme a mí?- En eso la criatura lo mira con el ceño levantado, no lo entendió.

-¿Es que deseas proteger a alguien? ¿A Ladybug?- El chico se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su amada por el jaguar sombrío.- No eres el único que me pidió proteger a la heroína escarlata.

En esos segundos Nigthmare comenzó a desvanecerse delante del rubio, él descubrió el pasado del Chat Noir medieval y su nuevo poder. Pero en su cabeza se preguntaba si su Lady sabía algo de este pasado o solo lo podía saber él.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O. Con Marinette y Adrien .O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Marinette, se que cometí el error de rechazarte cuando éramos jóvenes.- Comento Adrien tomando con delicadeza la mano de la peliazul.- Pero me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad, no quiero volverte a perder.

Adrien, yo…- Pero Marinette fue interrumpida por el sonido de un estallido y los gritos de los habitantes.- ¿Pero qué…?

-Debe ser un Akumado. ¡Vamos Marinette!- Ordeno el rubio seguido por una Marinette asustada, pero ella caé torciéndose el tobillo.- ¡Marinette!

-¡No te preocupes por mi! Tú escóndete antes de que venga el enemigo.- Dijo la mujer con seriedad, pero el mencionado se niega a la orden.

-¡No te dejare aquí sola! Ellos están a punto de venir.

-¡No seas imbécil, Adri-! –Otro destello se provoco enfrente de los dos quedando shockeados ante la aparición de una persona.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Lo sé, tarde muchísimo en subir este capítulo pero este curso termino en febrero y luego las prácticas son tres meses T.T Además de que estoy pasando un mal rato con unos asuntos personales…**_

 _ **No se preocupen, no me he olvidado de vosotros/as.**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews a**_ _ **Deidydbz, Lia Phantom, Guest (a las dos personas), Emma, Salomemarialuz1, y Lu**_ _ **;) Gracias por vuestros ánimos en este fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Y espero vuestros lindos reviews :)**_

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo para todos y todas!**_


	32. Chapter 30

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, lo siguen y lo tienen como favorito! n.n ¡Hemos alcanzado a los 18.600 lectores! ¡Esto me tiene muy pero muy feliz de ver que os gusta este fic! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

 _Capitulo 30: Primer paso para acercarme_

-¡Mei!- Grito Tikki con preocupación mirando a la nombrada.

-¡Un akuma esa amenazando otra vez!- Mira a su kwami.- ¡Transformación: Ladybug!

Un destello rojo apareció transformada en la heroína y saliendo por la terraza de su habitación, dirección al lugar de ataque. Pero para su sorpresa no se encontró a la causante, solo escombros a causa de la explosión y gente siendo atendida por la policía y la ambulancia, en eso ve aproximarse a una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos azules acompañado de un hombre rubio y ojos verde.

-Ladybug, gracias a dios que ha venido.- Dijo Marinette con desesperación ante la joven heroína.- Creíamos que le había ocurrido algo…

-No tiene que estar preocupada, mad-….digo, señora Dupain-Cheng.- Reacciono Mei antes de decir que su madre comenzara a sospechar de su identidad.- Me siento más tranquila de que no haya heridos en este ataque. Pero es muy extraño este enemigo…

-Después del ataque desapareció.- Comentó Adrien apoyando el mentón sobre su mano.

-¿Pudisteis ver al enemigo o enemiga?- Pregunto la heroína mirando a los dos adultos.

-No, solo vimos una sombra.- Contesto el modelo y luego mira a su ex compañera.

-Sin embargo, dejo esto en el suelo antes de desaparecer.- Marinette saco de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo una hoja doblada y se lo entrega a la chica enmascarada.

Ladybug comenzó a leer una lista donde ponían nombres de varias personas importantes, incluso la familia Agreste. No entendía para qué quería el enemigo una lista con nombres y por qué huyo de la zona, en su cabeza daba vueltas esas preguntas mientras que los parisinos se iban del sitio quedándose sola.

-¿Dónde estará Chat Noir? Ni siquiera vino en el momento del ataque.- Se pregunto mirando a su alrededor y suspira con pesadez.- En fin…será mejor volver a casa.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _Mientras con Gray_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Gray se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas de un lado a otro hasta que se apoyo en el gran ventanal de su habitación, mientras que Plagg estaba sentado en el ordenador con un trozo de su queso favorito en sus pequeñas patitas.

-No sé qué me pasa Plagg…- Dijo el rubio de ojos azules mirando el cielo oscurecido.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta el Kwami negro dando un bocado al trozo de queso.- No entiendo mucho el código de los humanos.

-Por un lado quiero a Ladybug, es valiente, inteligente, maravillosa…- Comento Gray describiendo los rasgos de su heroína escarlata.- Pero a la vez, siento algo más que amistad por Mei. Ella es guapa, tímida, alegre, empática…

-Pero, ¿A tu compañera de clase te quiere como eres realmente?- Pregunto Plagg con poco interes y recibiendo una mirada confusa de su portador.- Quiero decir, ella te conoce como Gray Agreste, el joven modelo y cantante que cualquier chica le gustaría tener. Pero tu verdadera personalidad solo lo muestras siendo Chat Noir…

Tras esa respuesta de la pequeña criatura, al joven Agreste le vino una idea de saber que sentimientos tiene la joven Dupain-Cheng tiene hacia el héroe de Paris. Lo tenía decidido, quería ir a verla esa misma noche como Chat Noir pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpió su interacción.

-Gray, soy Jessica. Tengo una carta para ti ¿puedo pasar?- Dijo la secretaria de su padre espero la afirmación del mencionado.

-Adelante.- En eso entra la mujer con un sobre en su mano y se acerca al chico entregándosela.- ¿Se sabe de quién me la envió?

-Es una carta de la Familia Lefebvre- Respondió Jessica con naturalidad.- Si me disculpa, volveré a los asuntos que tengo que continuar.

Cuando vio que la secretaria salió de su cuarto empezó a leer la carta que fue entregada hace unos segundos, para su sorpresa era una invitación del decimo-séptimo cumpleaños de Lionel y se celebrará en el hotel "Le Grand Paris".

-Parece, que será una noche de gala.- Comento Gray con una sonrisa mirando a su kwami.- Creó esto parece ponerse interesante.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Hawk Moth miraba por el gran ventanal de mariposa de su guarida con sus queridas mariposas blancas volando a su alrededor. En ese instante, aparece una silueta oscura y se inclina enfrente de él.

-Cumplí lo que me ordeno, Señor.- Dijo la persona misteriosa.

-Excelente, mi plan está yendo como esperaba.- Rió Hawk Moth virándose a la persona.- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- Asintió y le entrego un sobre archivado con el nombre de Marinette Dupain- Cheng.- Puedes irte.

La persona misteriosa se fue del lugar dejando otra vez solo a Hawk Moth, que estaba leyendo el archivo que le fue entregado. Una sonrisa malvada de le formo en los labios, a medida que seguía leyendo los datos sus teorías estaban siendo más claras.

Mientras que en la casa de la Familia Dupain- Cheng, la caja musical egipcia comenzó a destellar una extraña luz preocupando a la Kwami de la suerte.

-Presiento que esto no va a ser bueno…-Mira a Mei que dormía profundamente.- Su vida está en peligro…y no me gusta como acabara esto…

Lo que Tikki no sabía es que la castaña se encontraba soñando en un sitio repleto de flores de colores, para su sorpresa estaba con el traje de Ladybug y se iluminaba de una luz roja que expandió unas pequeña esferas en forma de estrella del mismo color. En ese momento, apareció la silueta de una de las anteriores Ladybug con un traje griego rojo con puntos negros.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Mei sorprendida de ver a una mujer de cabello rojo corto y ojos grisáceos.

-Mi nombre es Hipólita, la reina de Amazonas y la Ladybug de la Grecia antigua.- Se presento con una gran sonrisa y enérgica.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Tarde mas porque estuve en la temporada de exámenes y hacer exposiciones de actividades para niños d años, es un caos T.T Además, de que tuve un problema con un chico que encima es un compañero de clase…pero eso es una cosa muy personales de mi.**_

 _ **No se preocupen, no me he olvidado de vosotros/as. Solo que llevo unos días que me han ido fatal :( y por fin, llego el calma…o eso espero.**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews a**_ _ **Salomemarialuz1 y alita210100**_ _ **;) Gracias por vuestros ánimos en este fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Seguid mis fics y espero vuestros lindos reviews :)**_


	33. Chapter 31

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, lo siguen y lo tienen como favorito! n.n ¡Casi llegamos a ser los 20.000 lectores! ¡Esto me tiene muy pero muy feliz de ver que os gusta este fic! Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 31: Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿enemigos?_**

-¿Hipólita? – Mei no se creía que esa mujer de más o menos de su misma altura fuera una de las anteriores portadoras de sus aretes.- ¿Cómo…obtuviste los poderes de Ladybug? Quiero decir, fuiste la reina del Amazonas por tu fuerza.

-Y así fue, Tikki me dijo que fui la elegida por mi valentía.- Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Y no se equivoco.

-Pero…- la joven asiática no pudo completar su frase por la interrupción de la pequeña kwami.

-Ella fue la única Ladybug que lucho contra el mal.- Ante esa inesperada respuesta, Mei se sobresalto.

-Eso quiere decir…¡que nunca conoció a Chat Noir!

-Te equivocas, futura Ladybug.- Negó Hipólita ante la aclaración de la castaña.- Conocí a Chat Noir pero…era mi enemigo.

-¿Tu enemigo?- Mei se puso a pensar sobre las palabras de la griega hasta que lo recordó.- Recuerdo que en clase de historia se contó un mito que está relacionado contigo. "Las hazañas de Hércules"

-Su nombre es Heracles, pero su traducción es así.- La reina del Amazonas suspiro con pesadez y miro a Tikki, la cual asintió la cabeza con seriedad, y luego mira a la oji amarillo.- Hace tiempo, me nombraron como reina del Amazonas por mi gran fuerza y valentía. Como obsequio de los dioses me dieron el cinturón de la sabiduría, todo enemigo que venía en busca de mi preciado cinturón moría en una batalla. – Continuó la mujer mientras que la joven Dupain-Cheng atendía a la historia.- Sin embargo, mantuve mi identidad de Ladybug oculto ante los ojos de mis guerreras. Amazonas estaba siendo poderoso hasta que llego Heracles…

-Heracles vino con el objetivo de conseguir el cinturón de Hipólita.- Comento Tikki levitando enfrente de las dos chicas.- Fue una de las 12 tareas que le puso la Diosa de la familia, Hera.

-¿Y…qué ocurrió con aquella llegada?- Pregunto Mei esperando una respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Comenzó la guerra entre los dos, transformados en nuestros a alter- egos…Sin embargo, nunca me espere que él usará su poder contra mí.

-¿Cómo…? No…No puede ser.- Negaba la castaña sorprendida por descubrir su muerte.- El " _cataclysm_ " es un muy fuerte, destroza todo tipo de material. Pero…usarlo en una persona…

-Mei…- Nombró Hipólita a la chica que comenzó a llorar, se acerco mas hasta llegar abrazarla y su traje empezó a brillar.- No me gusta que lloren por mi muerte. Porque sé que no fue en vano, porque ahora está en manos de la persona que por fin librará a Tikki de su maldición.

Mei dirigió sus ojos dorados a la reina de Amazonas, que todavía la abrazaba como si fuera su hija, sentía calidez y tranquilidad. Ahora comprendió todo lo que su Kwami le contó de las anteriores Ladybugs y Chats Noirs.

-Sé que no tengo mucho que darte, pero te lo obsequio con mi cinturón de la sabiduría.- Dijo la griega quitándose el objeto que tenia puesto y se lo entrego a la joven asiática.

Cuando Mei tomo en sus manos, el objeto causo un destello brillante que impidió ver con claridad a la chica hasta que desapareció aquella luz y se pudo ver dos brazaletes doradas. No entendía para que le podía servir los objetos, pero le transmitía una energía poderosa y al mirar delante, ve a la pelirroja desvaneciéndose lentamente.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, Ladybug. ¡Confiamos en ti!- Grito Hipólita alzando el brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo, mientras comenzaba a desaparecer la joven.

-Gracias…- Agradeció Mei antes de desaparecer.

-¡Oh, casi se me olvida! Si sientes los brazaletes calientes eso significa que alguien tiene un aura, tanto buena como mala…

Después de aquellas palabras de Hipólita, Mei se despierta de su sueño encontrándose a su pequeña amiga que la miraba con preocupación. Dirigió su mirada a sus muñecas y estaban los brazaletes de Hipólita.

-Siento la energía de Hipólita en esos brazaletes.- Dijo Tikki tocando con sus diminutas patitas el objeto y miro a la castaña con seriedad.- Mei, ¿te encontraste a ella en tus sueños?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, le explico el obsequio de la reina de Amazonas, la triste historia de Ladybug y Chat Noir en su época y como se convirtió el cinturón de la sabiduría en dos brazaletes.

-Lo último que me dijo Hipólita fue: " _Si sientes los brazaletes calientes eso significa que alguien tiene un aura, tanto buena como mala…_ " No lo entiendo muy bien.– Miro confundida a la Kwami.- ¿Sabes que quiso decir con eso, Tikki?

-La verdad, no lo sé… pero pienso que se referirá a la búsqueda de los anteriores Ladybug y Chat Noir. Incluso de nuestro enemigo.- Opinó Tikki mirando con atención.

-Bueno…eso ya lo comprobare con el tiempo.- Bostezo la joven asiática para volver acostarse en su cama.- Mañana tengo un examen de física y química , necesito estar con las energías posibles.

-Veras que lo sacaras con buena nota, eres una chica increíble, tanto siendo Mei como Ladybug.- Los ánimos de Tikki hizo sonreír a la chica que comenzó a entrar en los sueños de Morfeo, al igual que la pequeña criatura roja acostada en la cabeza de ella.- Buenas noches, Mei…

Sin embargo, lo que no se percataban las dos fue el pequeño destello de los brazaletes, parpadeaba una pequeña luz. Una luz que nadie la veía, ni siquiera Marinette que se encontraba en el piso de abajo diseñando trajes. Suspiro con pesadez y estira sus brazos hacia arriba, luego dirigió su mirada a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se acerco con calma hacia allí. Cuando lo abre, ve un libro antiguo de color café, en la portada y contraportada un dibujo dorado y líneas en los bordes del mismo color.

-El libro de los secretos…- Susurro la azabache agarrando el libro que quito al modelo años atrás.- Debería devolvérselo a Adrien antes de que alguien descubre mi anterior identidad…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Ya está llegando el final de la historia! ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros protagonistas? :O**_

 _ **Tarde mas porque estoy con las practicas y ya llevo un mes, también estoy con un proyecto de la educación vial para los niños/as de 4-6 años :S No se preocupen, no me he olvidado de vosotros/as y leo vuestros prívate messanges. Os doy mil gracias por vuestro apoyo para la continuación y también os informare que este fic lo estoy subiendo por wattpad, al igual que mi fic de "Volviendo a enamorarte" (que está terminada). El fic esta inventada por mi y algunos personajes, mientras que otros personajes y a la serie o juego le pertenece a la otra persona.**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews a**_ _ **Deidydbz**_ _ **;) Gracias por vuestros ánimos en este fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Seguid mis fics y espero vuestros lindos reviews :)**_


	34. Chapter 32

_**¡Hola queridos lectores! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo :) ¡Gracias a todos los que leen, lo siguen y lo tienen como favorito! n.n Perdonen por la demora con la historia pero entre practicas, proyecto y trabajando los fin de semana, no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir e inspirarme :( Bueno, sin más dilación… ¡Disfruten con el capitulo! :D**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 32: Un secreto, una revelación. (1ª parte)_**

Marinette miraba el libro página por página la información de los Miraculous hasta que llego a la página de HakwMoth, le vino el recuerdo de su gran ídolo para cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora de moda, Gabriel Agreste. Nunca se espero que su mayor enemigo fuera el padre de su antiguo amor platónico.

-" _Tuvo que ser muy duro para Adrien aceptar la batalla contra su padre…_ "- Pensó Marinette dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana.- " _Sobre todo guardar el secreto a su hijo, como yo con Mei…_ "

Volvió a mirar el libro y suspiro, siempre le preocupo que su familia fuera perjudicada por ser descubierta su identidad de heroína. Se preguntaba cómo estaba Tikki después de vencer a HakwMoth, pero no consiguió romper la maldición de que tenían los kwamis. Marinette se sintió culpable de no cumplir el deseo de Tikki y por ello, decidió convertirse en la guardiana de los Miraculous con el permiso del Maestro Fu.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- Se pregunto a sí misma varias veces.- Solo Wayzz puede aclararme estas dudas…

Se acerco a un armario color rojizo y abrió las puertas comenzando a buscar en lo más hondo del armario, en ella notó un pequeño cerrojo haciendo que la azabache lo abriera con mucho cuidado. Mostraba un cofre en forma de octógono y hecho de madera color café-rojizo oscuro con un diseño de dibujo chino.

-Espero que estén los Miraculous…- Suspiro y levanto la tapa que mostrabas unas joyas extrañas.- Bien…

Tomo en sus manos un brazalete verde, al ponérselo en su muñeca apareció un una pequeña esfera verde saliendo ella una pequeña criatura verde con aspecto de una tortuga.

-Maestra, cuánto tiempo sin verlos- Saludo Wayzz con educación.- Creí que se encontraba en Japón viviendo su nueva vida siendo Marinette…

-Estoy aquí por motivos personales, junto con mi querida hija.- Comento la mujer con una suave sonrisa.- Pero no es para hablar de mi…

-Quieres preguntarme sobre la actuar Ladybug, lo sé.- Dijo la criatura verde dejando a la azabache boquiabierta.- Sentí esta presencia hace unos meses atrás, y cada vez se está incrementando los poderes de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con el aumento de poderes, Wayzz?- Preguntó Marinette confundida.

-El incremento de poderes es causado por los encuentros de los ante pasados de ellos mismos, que les otorgan uno de sus poderes. Con el objetivo la unión de los dos héroes y…

-Romper la maldición de Tikki y Plagg.- Termino la diseñadora comprendiendo la respuesta del Kwami.- Eso quiere decir…

-Que tendrá un encuentro contigo cuando fuiste Ladybug. Incluso si la actual Ladybug es alguien que conoce o no, pero ese encuentro llegara pronto.

Marinette dirigió su mirada al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del sitio, pero en sus pensamientos se encuentran en la respuesta que le dio Wayzz ante las dudas que tuvo antes. Le preocupaba que la actual heroína fuera la persona más preciada en su vida, su hija.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Mei se despertó con pereza junto a su pequeña amiga que dormía plácidamente en la almohada de la joven. La castaña se levanto y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a su vestidor para prepararse para ir al instituto, pero fue detenida de su acción por la sensación de dolor en sus muñecas.

-Ouch…que escozor.- Se quejo Mei mirando el pequeño brillo de los brazaletes de Hipólita.- " _Este brillo… ¿Sera de que alguien posee un Miraculous? ¿Pero porque en la casa de mis abuelos?_ "

En ese momento, escucho la voz de su madre llamándola para el desayuno y bajo ya vestida para ir a clase. Su madre la miro de arriba para abajo levantando una ceja, Mei se percata de la mirada de su madre.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó mirándose si tenía algún defecto en la ropa que llevaba.- ¿Tengo una mancha en la espalda? ¿Los pantalones están rotos? ¿Se me transparenta el sostén?

-Je je je, no es de tu ropa. Sino que te has olvidado que hoy no hay clases porque es festivo.- Respondió Marinette con una sonrisa al ver a su hija con la boca boquiabierta.- Bueno, ya que tenemos el día libre… ¿Qué te parece pasar el día fuera de casa?

-¡Si, me encantaría!- Dijo la oji ámbar con emoción mientras comía un croissant.- Y… ¿A dónde vamos primero?

-Mmm… ¿vamos al parque y luego al centro comercial?- Propuso Marinette sonriendo.- Me han dicho que han abierto un cine allí.

-¡Genial, voy llevar unas cosas y salimos!- Dijo la chica subiendo rápido a su dormitorio.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

En la mansión Agreste, Gray y Adrien hacían una sesión de entrenamiento de esgrima. El modelo se siente feliz de que su hijo disfrute de momentos como padre e hijo, lo que nunca tuvo él en su adolescencia tras la muerte de su madre.

En eso le vino el recuerdo de sus aventuras siendo Chat Noir, salvando Paris, su compañera contra el mal e intentos de conquistarla…pero uno le causo tristeza el día que descubrió la identidad de su amor platónico y la rechazo, haciendo que sus destinos tomaran distintos caminos.

-¿Padre?- Llamo el oji azul volviendo a la realidad a su padre.- ¿Qué te paso?

-Gray…-El rubio se quita el casco y se acerca a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Te sientes atraído por alguna chica?

-¡P-Padre!- Su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo ante la pregunta del ex héroe.- ¡¿Q-Qué tonterías d-dices?!

-Je je je llevas días que estás en tu mundo de fantasía.

-Bueno, yo…- Gray buscaba una excusa para evitar confesar sus sentimientos.

-¿Es por una compañera de trabajo o de clase? ¿O por Ladybug?- Esas preguntas hicieron que el chico se sonrojara aun más, ante esta reacción Adrien comprendió la situación.- ¿Sabes hijo? Cuando tenía tu edad yo también estuve locamente enamorada de una chica…era valiente, inteligente, divertida además de ser muy guapa. La veía como la chica de mis sueños, pero no la llegue a conocer del todo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "no conocerla del todo"?- Miro a su padre confundido a lo último.

-No me fije en su verdadero carácter, y la hice apartarse de mí hasta que nos volvimos a ver.- Conto Adrien suspirando con pesadez y apoya su mano derecha en el hombro del chico.- Por eso…quiero decirte que algún día encontrarlas a esa persona que significará mucho para ti y esa persona te corresponderla y amara como nadie te ha amado.

-Padre…gracias.- Agradeció Gray abrazándolo con mucho cariño.- Te aseguro que algún día la encontrare. Nunca olvidare estas palabras tuyas.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso, Gray.- Sonrió el oji verde acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.- Bueno, después de un entrenamiento de esgrima. ¿Te apetece ir al cine?

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza ante la propuesta y sin pensárselo dos veces se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa mientras que el hombre dirigió su mirada al cielo soleado.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **Mientras con Mei y Marinette**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-El paseo por el parque me ha ayudado a relajarme de mi estrés.- Dijo la castaña haciendo reír a la mujer.

-Exámenes, sesiones de fotos, trabajo en la pastelería…es normal que estés estresada.- Comento Marinette con una sonrisa.- Cuando yo tenía tu edad también estaba muy ocupada.- En eso le vino una visión de ella misma transformada en Ladybug en su hija, pero la interrupción de Mei la volvió a la realidad.

-¡Mama, mira quienes están allí!- Señalo la joven viendo a una mujer de pelo castaño claro y una chica pelirroja, que miraban la cartelera del cine.- ¡Jasmine! ¡Alya!- Gritaron las dos de la familia Dupain-Cheng llamando la atención de las mencionadas.

-¡Oh, hola chicas! ¿Vosotras también habéis venido a ver la nueva película que se estrena hoy?- Dijo Alya mostrando el cartel de la película que pone "estreno" con letras grandes.

-Parece una película interesante, nos apuntamos.- Dijo Marinette con una sonrisa de emoción.

Las cuatro chicas entraron al cine sin percatarse de que detrás de ellas estaban Adrien y Gray mirando la cartelera y los horarios de cada película. Pasaron los minutos y ellas estaban entretenidas con el drama, sin embargo, esa diversión pasó a una de miedo porque las cuatro sintieron temblores del suelo. Mei intento salir de la sala disimuladamente pero el agarre de su madre y mejor amiga por terror le impidió salir de allí.

-" _Maldición, no puedo transformarme delante de ellas._ "- Pensó mirando su bolso con preocupación.- " _¿Qué puedo hacer, Tikki?_ "

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí con el capítulo del día :3 Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Ya está llegando el final de la historia! ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros protagonistas? :O**_

 _ **También quiero agradecer por los maravillosos reviews a**_ _ **Lu y Guest**_ _ **;) Gracias por vuestros ánimos en este fic.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y espero vuestros lindos reviews! :)**_


End file.
